Kamen Rider NG
by KRNG
Summary: The Dopants are on the rise again and this time with the use of manufactured Core Medals. Kamen Riders W and OOO stand no hope up to this new threat. But a new hero emerges to defeat the new Dopants and to crush Foundation X.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 1: Birth of Energy

Shotarou Hidari sits at his desk, typing on his typewriter. The light winds of Fuuto blow in through his window, giving a light but welcome breeze. Shotarou's wearing his black hat and suit, like normal. He looks to his right to see Phillip, his partner, sleeping softly on his bed. They had stopped another Dopant that day, and it was a doozy. It was a replica of the Gene Memory, and it had somehow transmuted Phillip's arm into a baby carrot. But, they managed to turn it back and things were like normal again. Suddenly, as if it were meant to break the silence, Akiko and Terui burst in through the front door.

"SHOTAROU!" Akiko bellows, dragging Terui by the ear.

"Chief, you can let go of my ear now!" Terui hollars at her.

"I'll let go when I feel like it! Anyway, Shotarou, we found more Dopants downtown!"

"Oh, yeah?" Shotarou questions. "And how come Terui didn't fight them off?" Shotarou gets up from his chair and points at Terui while looking at Akiko. "Last I checked, he still has a perfectly good Driver to use."

"IS THAT HOW A KAMEN RIDER IS SUPPOSED TO TALK?" Akiko bellows at Shotarou, knocking him back over his desk and knocking the chair over. This uproar wakes Phillip up.

"Shotarou," Phillip asks hazily with that post-nap drawl, "what is that devilish screa-," he looks at Akiko holding Terui by the ear still, "angelic voice? Why, hello, Miss Akiko."

"Hello, Phillip," Akiko says in her dreamy and happy voice, then turns to Shotarou, serious again. "Now, you two can take care of the Dopants since Terui is a retired Kamen Rider."

"Yeah, yeah," Shotarou says as he walks to the door, Phillip behind him.

Shotarou and Phillip arrive in downtown Fuuto where a bird-like creature is picking people up and dropping them from devastating heights.

"So, shall we go, partner?" Phillip asks as he takes the Cyclone Gaia Memory from his pocket.

"Yeah…," Shotarou says while taking the Joker Gaia Memory from his vest pocket. Shotarou brings out the W Driver and places it on his waist. A silver band wraps around the Driver, forming a belt. A white light appears on Phillip's waist, and then takes the form of an identical W Driver. It, like Shotarou's, forms a belt and attaches itself to him at the waist. Phillip and Shotarou press the buttons on their Memories, causing a voice to ring out from each of them.

"Cyclone!"

"Joker!"

They swing their Gaia Memories from one side to the other in front of them.

"Henshin!"

Phillip puts the Cyclone Memory into the right-most (it'd be left-most if you were looking at it) slot, and it vanishes. It reappears halfway in on Shotarou's belt, and he pushes it down to secure it. Then, Shotarou places the Joker Memory into the left-most (it'd be right-most if you were looking at it) slot. He then pushes the two slots away from each other, making the belt form a W. The belt cries out, "Cyclone! Joker!" Phillip's eyes roll into the back of his head and he closes them, then collapses. Wind circles around Shotarou, forming the Kamen Rider CycloneJoker suit as the Driver plays the CycloneJoker tune. The Windy Stabilizer appears on CycloneJoker's back. Kamen Rider W stands there for a minute until Phillip's voice rings out from the Cyclone side of the suit.

"Umm…Shotarou? It'll be a little hard hitting the Bird Dopant with CycloneJoker."

"Oh, sorry," Shotarou apologizes. "Just a little out of it."

They remove the Cyclone and Joker Memories from the W driver and replace them with Luna and Trigger Memories (respectively). They push the two slots away from each other again.

"Luna! Trigger!"

The green Cyclone side of W becomes yellow and the black Joker side of W becomes blue. A blue gun appears in W's left hand. He points the gun at the Bird Dopant, and fires off a few shots. The Luna power of W causes the bullets to bend and smash into the Bird Dopant, sending it to the ground. It gets up and looks at W.

"Oy…W…don't interfere!" the Bird Dopant cries at the Rider.

"Sorry, Birdie," Sho's side of W replies. "We can't just ignore someone who makes the city we love cry."

"Now…," both sides of W say, "count up your sins!"

"Cyclone! Joker!"

W lunges at the Bird Dopant, punching it in the face a few times. The Bird stumbles back, and then lands a solid kick into W's stomach. W reels back, badly hurt.

"What is this power?" Sho asks.

"I don't know. Switch to CycloneJokerXtreme so we can look it up," Phillip replies. The Xtreme Memory cries out and transfers Phillip's unconscious body into it. Then, it flies over W's head, where W grabs it and slams it onto the W driver. They open the bird and a voice rings out, "Xtreme!" A white light appears on the divider of W, and they tear it open to form CycloneJokerXtreme.

"Prism Bicker!" they cry out and a shield with a sword stored inside appears in their left hand. They take the Prism Gaia Memory out and press the button.

"Prism!" They place the Gaia Memory into the hilt of the sword and draw it. The Bird Dopant storms them again, but W gets a few slashes in and kicks the Dopant in the back.

"So…partner…what do the archives say about this Dopant?" Sho asks.

"Well…nothing."

"Nothing?"

"The archives just say that this is a standard Bird Gaia Memory. There's nothing special about it."

"Well there has to be something special because getting hit by that guy is like getting hit by a truck-"

Sho is interrupted by the Bird Dopant doing a flying kick into W's chest. W flies back and hits a gasoline truck, causing it to explode. The Bird Dopant slowly walks towards the de-transformed Shotarou and Phillip.

"Finally," the Bird states, "Kamen Rider W is no more!" The Bird opens its wings and a fiery torrent surrounds the three of them. The Bird opens its mouth, a fireball slowly building up in it.

"Fire?" Phillip says. "But…fire isn't a property of the Bird Gaia Memory."

"What?" Shotarou asks Phillip with wide eyes.

"Goodbye…Kamen Rider W…," the Bird laughs hysterically and shoots the fireball.

"Hen-…SHIN!"

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

Sho and Phillip disappear before the fireball can hit them and the Bird cancels the torrent. It looks over and gives a gasp of surprise. Phillip and Shotarou stand next to Kamen Rider Accel, OOO (TaToBa form), and Birth.

"Sorry," OOO states. "W isn't going anywhere."

"Eiji," Birth states. "We really shouldn't be getting involved."

"It was the right thing to do!" OOO retorts. "Right, Accel?"

"Don't question me," Accel replies.

"Everyone, let's get this thing with speed!" OOO yells. OOO replaces the Hawk and Batta coins on his belt with with Lion and Cheetah (respectively). Kamen Rider Accel removes the Accel Gaia Memory from his Driver, takes out the Trial memory, and places it into the Driver.

"Trial!" the Accel Driver cries out. OOO drags the OOO Scanner across his Driver and Accel revvs his Driver.

"Trial!"

"Lion! Tora! Cheetah! (cat growl) RaToraTah RaToraTah!"

OOO turns into the RaToraTah form and Accel turns into his Trial form. Both of them move at super speed to attack the Dopant while Birth supplies cover fire from his gun. The Bird Dopant flaps its wings once, causing a tornado of fire to pick up, damage, and then throw Trial and OOO to the ground. The damage causes Eiji and Terui to de-transform.

"What-…is this power?" Terui musters the strength to ask.

"Dunno," Sho replies. "But it's intense. Phillip. Fight fire with fire. HeatMetal."

"Yeah," Phillip replies as they get into their stance.

"Heat!"

"Metal!"

"Henshin!"

They place their Gaia Memories into their Drivers.

"Heat! Metal!"

The song plays on their Driver and Kamen Rider HeatMetal is formed.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Sho shouts as HeatMetal charges the Bird Dopant. They take the Metal Pole and smack the Bird Dopant with it a few times then jab it in the stomach to push it back.

"Memory Break?" Phillip asks.

"Yeah. Before it causes any more trouble," Sho replies. W takes the Metal memory out of the W driver and places it into the Metal Pole.

"Metal! Maximum Drive!" the voice from their Driver rings out. From both ends of the pole, a blazing inferno appears.

"Metal Branding!" W cries out. They lunge towards the Bird Dopant, but their effort is for naught. The Bird gives out a powerful cry like a shockwave that sends W back to hit Birth with the Maximum Drive. The Birth Driver short circuits and the shockwave forces Sho and Phillip to de-transform yet again.

"Hidari! Phillip!" Terui cries out, but screaming causes immense pain to his chest.

"W! Accel! Gotou!" Eiji yells.

"This is the end for…Kamen Riders…," Gotou says and then closes his eyes, bracing for the final impact.

"We went through hell and back, partner," Shotarou looks at Phillip. "Let's finish this how it started: together."

"Shotarou…," Phillip says, and then tears start forming in his eyes. "Goodbye…"

"This is my final attack and the end of the Kamen Riders! What a wonderful day! Who knew that combining these two powers would cause such a power boost!" the Bird Dopant cries out.

"Power boost?" Phillip asks.

"No use explaining it to you guys!" the Bird Dopant cries back. "Now, die!"

It opens its mouth again but this time a large fireball appears in the air, roughly about the size of a hot air balloon. The Bird flies up into the air, places its talons on top of the fireball. Before the Bird can force the fireball on them, several shots are fired at the Bird's chest, causing it to fall to the ground and the fireball to dissipate. All 5 Kamen Riders look over to see a young adult in all black and wielding an automatic rifle, standing on the curb next to the street they were fighting in. He looks at the Dopant on the ground, and then reaches towards the gun. He pulls out a Gaia Memory out of the grip's bottom, revealing the "Automatic" Gaia Memory. He pulls another one out of his pocket and locks it into the gun's grip.

"Explosion!"

"Explosion?" Phillip and Shotarou repeat simultaneously.

"Get down," the young adult in black states. All 5 Kamen Riders duck and cover their heads. The young adult pulls the trigger and a large blast comes out of the gun's barrel, hitting the knocked down Dopant. With this moment to spare, the young man runs over to the 5 Kamen Riders.

"We don't have much time," he informs. "The combination Bird Gaia Memory and Hawk Core Medal have a 50% synchronization rate. This gun alone won't be able to defeat him."

"Wait, he has a Gaia Memory _and_ a Core Medal inside of him?" Terui asks.

"No time to explain. Unfortunately, just Gaia Memories or just Core Medals won't be able to defeat someone who's using both. Not even CycloneJokerXtreme stands a chance."

"Then what do we do?" Shotarou asks.

The young man pauses for a second, then pulls a device out of his pocket. It has 3 Gaia Memory-shaped slots, but the slots are a little longer than standard Gaia Memories.

"This Driver. It accepts NG Drives, which are devices similar in appearance to Gaia Memories, however, the Drives house both Gaia Memories and Core Medals. I can use it to transform and to defeat him."

"What do you need?" Eiji asks.

"Based on what we have here, there are only materials for 1 form right now. Thermal NG."

"Thermal NG?" they all ask.

"Combination of fire-based Gaia Memories and Core Medals."

"So…Hawk Core Medal?" Eiji asks.

"And…Heat Gaia Memory?" Phillip asks.

"Yes," the man replies.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Gotou replies.

"Well, you can either give it to me or you can die. Your choice," the young man replies. Eiji takes the coin out of the Driver and tosses it to the man. The man turns to Phillip and Shotarou.

"W, I'll need the Heat Gaia Memory."

"Heat…," Phillip says, bringing his hand to his mouth. "But that's my Gaia Memory!"

"Phillip," Shotarou says, grabbing his arm. "He says he can help us. Let's just go along with it for now." Phillip squeezes the Heat Gaia Memory in his hands, looks towards the man and chucks the Heat Memory at him. The man catches it and walks towards the Bird Dopant, who has just gotten back onto his feet at this point. He takes a black casing out of his pocket and places the Gaia Memory into one end and the Core Medal into the other. He pulls a latch over on the case, concealing the Core Medal. Now, it looks like a slightly wider and elongated Gaia Memory. A marking on the case appears, saying "NG DRIVE THERMAL ENERGY LV.1".

"W-Who are you?" the Bird Dopant asks.

"You are abusing a power that should be used for peace, not destruction or death," the man states. "And for this, you will pay."

"_I_ will pay? Look at the one who has infinite power and who's just a lowly human!" the Dopant shrieks back.

"He's already too far along to save," the man mutters to himself then looks to the Dopant. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He takes the black and silver device and presses it to his abdomen. The Driver forms a belt and clings to him. He places the Thermal Energy LV.1 Drive into the top-most Drive slot on the Driver.

"Thermal Energy Level 1!" his Driver calls out. The silver parts of his Driver turn red. He presses a button on the non-Drive-slotted side of the Driver. The Driver glows red and a black and red sword forms in the man's right hand.

"Henshin…," he states. He presses a silver button on the sword's black handle.

"Power of Fire! Kamen Rider… THERMAL NG!" the Driver calls out as the man is enveloped in black and red light. There is a burst of fire and the man is revealed in the Kamen Rider Thermal NG Lv. 1 outfit.

"Kamen Rider… Thermal NG?" Terui, Eiji, Phillip, and Shotarou state (by this time, Gotou used this distraction to his advantage and has already ran off).

He rushes towards the Dopant, slashing it a few times with the sword. The Dopant shrieks in pain, and retreats back after the barrage.

"This power…," the Dopant states. "It's not like W's or OOO's. Who are you?"

"Do you need me to clean out your ears, you bureaucratic bastard?" NG replies. "I am Kamen Rider Thermal NG."

"So…powerful…," Sho states.

"This is the power of combining Gaia Memories and Core Medals…," Phillip states intrigued.

"'Bureaucratic bastard'?" Terui asks. "Does he already know who the Dopant is?"

"So, Birdie," NG states as he flies toward the Dopant, "let me show you what real power is!"

He presses a button on the sword opposite the button he used to transform and a compartment opens on the sword (just beyond the crossguard, on the non-business end of the blade). It has 3 sockets for NG Drives. He takes the Thermal LV.1 Drive from his Driver and places into the socket farthest from the crossguard.

"Thermal NG…ASSAULT MODE…," his Driver rings out.

"Let's finish this," NG states. He rushes at the Dopant, blocking a few punches and kicks here and there. He then grabs the Dopant by the neck while his sword charges up with fire energy. He gives a battle cry and shoves the sword up under the Dopant's beak, causing it to fly up into the air.

NG then presses the button he used to transform.

"Thermal NG…ENERGY RUSH…," his Driver rings again.

"This is…my finishing blow…," NG states. Fire springs out from the NG suit, causing one bird-wing made of fire to extend from his right shoulder-blade. The wing flaps and he soars into the air. He flies past the Bird Dopant, then turns around and brings the sword over his head. The sword is then enveloped with a raging inferno.

"INFERNO SLASH!" he cries out. He descends down and runs his sword down the Bird's body from head to toe. The Bird explodes and NG lands onto the ground.

"Amazing…," all 4 Kamen Riders mutter. NG looks up and sees 2 objects falling from where the Bird Dopant was defeated. He catches both of them and looks down. It's a Bird Gaia Memory and a Hawk Core Medal.

"Bird Gaia Memory and Hawk Core Medal…not bad for a newbie…," he states. He looks over and sees the Dopant user fall to the ground, burn marks all over his body. It's a young teenager dressed in rather fancy (but burnt and blackened) clothing.

"The mayor's…son?" Phillip states.

"It's the new craze nowadays," NG states while indicating the Gaia Memory and the Core Medal he was holding. "But I can tell you all about that later. Let's see. Ah!" NG tosses the newly acquired Hawk Core Medal to Eiji.

"See? I'm a man of my word."

"What about the Heat Memory?" Phillip shouts.

"I'll need to borrow Heat for a little longer," NG replies. "You see, there's a compatibility index between Gaia Memories and Core Medals. Sort of like how they get along. The Heat Memory and Hawk Core Medal are great pals and have 100% compatibility. The Bird Memory and Hawk Core Medal have 50% compatibility. Your Xtreme form could barely hold off someone who wasn't nearly as powerful as he could be. And I would be at half strength if I used the Bird Gaia Memory, or worse considering that I'm using a Driver and not injecting the stuff into my skin. So, I give you a choice. Threaten the well-being of the city you love so much, or let me use one Gaia Memory of yours until I can find a replacement."

Phillip looks down angrily at the ground, and then looks back up at the Kamen Rider.

"Alright. But the moment you don't need the Heat Memory, you will return it to us. And if you don't, then we will defeat you."

"Deal," NG replies. "Now, you all had questions for me?"

It is a little later in the day. Shotarou, Phillip, Terui, Eiji, the burnt-up teen and the newcomer man have all gone back to the detective agency to a very concerned Akiko.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TERUI?" Akiko bellowed and then turned towards the man. "AND WHO THE HECK IS THIS?"

"We haven't found that out yet," Sho replies, Akiko turning towards him. "We all got roughed up out there. Actually, the man you see standing before you is who kept us alive."

"Kept you…alive?" Akiko replies while returning her gaze to the man. "But…it was just a Dopant. How could it be that much of a problem?"

"You see," Eiji chimes in, "according to our new friend here, people are combining Gaia Memories with Core Medals to go beyond the level of the god-like strength that Gaia Memories and Core Medals individually give the user. So, neither Memory-only nor Medal-only Kamen Riders can defeat even one who isn't at 100% strength."

"What Eiji says is the truth," Phillip chimes in, going down to sit on his bed. "Even CycloneJokerXtreme couldn't hold its own against the new combination."

"So, how did this new guy defeat him?" Akiko asks.

"By combining the Hawk Core Medal with the Heat Gaia Memory into a single entity," the man chimes in, sitting down on Shotarou's chair. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out the Driver, and places it on the desk. "This is the NG Driver. It accepts items called NG Drives and they allow me to transform into Kamen Rider NG. NG gets its power from the different energy sources around the world. Thermal energy…wind energy…water energy…hell, it's even speculated the NG can draw energy from things moving. I create NG Drives by taking a Gaia Memory and Core Medal and placing it into a blank NG Drive," he takes a black casing out of his pocket, exactly like the one he used to create the Thermal Lv. 1 NG Drive from before, "The interesting thing about my Driver, though, is that it won't accept any Gaia Memories or Core Medals that aren't 100% compatible with each other."

"Compatible?"

"Yes. While it is possible to combine any Gaia Memory with any Core Medal, there are some combinations that are the absolute best when paired together. The Hawk Core Medal and the Heat Gaia Memory is one of those combinations. There are only 3 100% synchronization combos per energy type. I'll give that kid some credit," he turns, indicating the unconscious burnt-up teen, "for thinking that the Bird Memory and the Hawk Medal were a good combination. However, they don't completely aim towards the Thermal energy type. Each Medal set is an energy type, and its energy type is similar to those that OOO has. Thermal energy equates to TaJaDor, a fire-type OOO. Wind energy equates to GataKiriBa, because it's uh…," he pauses, "okay, I don't know why GataKiriBa is wind but it is."

"Where did you get the Driver?" Terui asks. "Shroud is dead, so no more Drivers that accept Memories can be created."

"Foundation X," the man states. Sho, Phillip, Akiko, and Terui give a gasp of surprise, while Eiji remains oblivious.

"Foundation…X…?" Eiji asks.

"Foundation X is the people responsible for the manufacturing of Gaia Memories," Sho answers.

"And they're the ones responsible for almost killing my sister and turning the entire world into a world of Dopants," Phillip adds.

"So…this guy is bad?" Eiji asks, turning towards the man.

"Well, I saved your life," the man replies, "I don't think I'm too bad of a guy."

"Yeah, but you work for Foundation X!" Phillip yells angrily, grabbing the man by the collar of his shirt.

"I never said I work for them," the man replies, pulling Phillip's arms away from his collar. "I merely got the Driver from them. Shortly after you and Sho prevented the Gaia Impact, Foundation X gave a large contribution to the Kogami Corporation to dig up the sealed Core Medals. Eiji, this is where your adventure began. With the fall of the Greeeds, Foundation X needed another project to contribute to in order to keep revenue coming in. They developed new Memories and Core Medals and devices that allowed users to inject them simultaneously. However, even using these devices, it's almost a certainty that the user will lose their mind to the power. My father worked for Foundation X on this project, however didn't like the approach that they were taking. He felt that heroes should be created with this power, not villains. He created a device that would limit the effect of the injection devices on the mind while simultaneously boosting their power. The device he made," he looks down at the NG Driver, "was the NG Driver. Foundation X didn't like his idea very much and ordered that all Drivers be destroyed. So what you see before you…is the last NG Driver in existence."

"So…you're really the only one that can defeat these guys, huh?" Phillip states.

"Yeah. No pressure or anything," the man jokes. "My eventual goal is to shut down Foundation X forever. They caused hell with both Gaia Memories and Core Medals. And now they're going to bring the world to its knees by combining the two."

"Well, we won't get in your way then," Terui states. "If any of my Memories would help you defeat them, by all means take them."

"Terui…," Sho mutters.

"I won't take any Memories or Medals that I don't need," the man replies to Terui. "While your forms don't stand much of a chance against our new threat, you're more protected in them. I'll let you know if I need any more of your Memories."

"Will he be okay?" Eiji asks while tending to the burnt-up teenager.

"Yeah. The Energy Rush attack boosts the output of the Memories and Medals involved. It's essentially combining a Memory Break with a Scanning Charge, and then some. He's going to be out for a while," the man replies.

"What is your name?" Akiko asks.

"My name?" the man questions. "Uh…it's not really that important."

"Not important?" Sho asks.

"You can just call me Energy," the man says. "No need to get tangled up in formalities."

"Hey! You can't just-" Sho starts, moving towards Energy but stops when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his pocket, opens it, and presses it to his ear. "Hello? Jinno? More Dopants attacking the city? Yeah, we'll be right there."

Shotarou, Phillip, Eiji, and Energy arrive in downtown Fuuto, where a Dopant is attacking civilians. It is a Cockroach Dopant with a slightly green glow to it.

"Cockroach Dopant, eh?" Shotarou states as he pulls out his Joker Memory from his shirt pocket.

"Be careful," Energy states. "It's not a regular Dopant. It's been powered up by a Medal."

"Which Medal?" Phillip asks.

"I don't know."

"B-But you knew what the mayor's son was using!" Sho butts in.

"Yeah, that's because I saw him transform with it," Energy replies. "However, this is Thermal's specialty."

He takes out his NG Driver, and presses it to his waist. A belt forms around the Driver and he places the Thermal NG Lv. 1 Drive out of his shirt pocket and places it into the Driver.

"Thermal Energy Level 1!" his Driver cries out.

"Henshin," Energy says as he presses a button on his Driver.

"Power of fire! Kamen Rider…THERMAL NG!"

"Oi," Sho states. "I thought you needed a sword to transform."

NG presses the button on his Driver that made his sword appear before, and his sword appears in his right hand.

"Yeah. Either or," he states as he averts his gaze to the Dopant. His vision becomes red and he can see inside the Dopant. Floating amongst a sea of white light is a Cockroach Gaia Memory and a Grasshopper Core Medal.

"Damn," he states. "He's not using a stable combination. They'll be destroyed if I can land a solid Energy Rush on him."

"Why didn't the Medal and Memory that the mayor's son was using shatter when you did an Energy Rush?" Eiji asks.

"The bond between the two was too strong, Memory and Medal, that is," NG replies. "Anything below 50% synchronization will be destroyed. I wish I could keep them all but…don't make the rules, y'know?"

NG rushes towards the Cockroach Dopant and lands a couple of swings against the Cockroach Dopant's chest. The Dopant flies back into a jewelry store. Several civilians scream as the Dopant steals some jewelry, but NG walks in after it.

"Oi! Aren't you in enough trouble already?" NG asks as he grabs the Dopant by the throat and throws it back onto the street.

"Hey, idiot!" the Cockroach Dopant screams at NG. "Mind your own business! This doesn't concern you!"

"Doesn't concern me?" NG asks. "You're terrorizing civilians, stealing jewelry, and called me an idiot. How is this not my business?" NG rushes at him, landing a flying right kick straight into the center of the Dopant's chest. The Dopant flies toward a wall, however, kicks off and soars high up into the sky.

"Why do I always get the flyers?" NG asks rhetorically and presses the henshin button on his Driver again to detransform. He puts the Thermal NG Lv 1 Drive back into his shirt pocket, removes the Driver from his abdomen (which causes the belt to disappear), and puts the Driver away.

"Can't you go after it?" Shotarou asks.

"No. Unfortunately, Thermal NG can only fly during the finishing move, which only lasts a couple of seconds. So I'd just fall to my death while chasing after him," Energy replies. "It's a deadly combination he's using, though. While it's still below 50% synchronization, the Cockroach Memory gives him the ability to fly and the Grasshopper Medal gives him the ability to jump high very quickly. So he can get away quickly."

"What do you think his motive is?" Phillip asks. "Could the Gaia Library be of some assistance?"

"No," Energy replies. "Let's see what the mayor's son has to say about all this."  
>Shotarou, Phillip, Eiji, and Energy arrive back at the detective agency with Terui and Akiko sitting next to the burnt-up mayor's son.<p>

"Ah, you're awake," Shotarou states.

"Did you get a good sleep?" Eiji asks. Everyone rolls their eyes.

"Why did you attack the civilians of Fuuto?" Energy asks.

"Why should I explain anything to you douchebags?" the mayor's son replies.

"Because," Energy replies as he takes out the Thermal NG Drive, "Terui, Eiji, Phillip, and Shotarou may have a rule about not attacking civilians while transformed but I don't," he grabs the mayor's son by the throat, "now talk!"

"My…father….will kill you…for this…," the mayor's son mutters while choking.

"He'll see you in Hell when I'm done with him," Energy replies, "now TALK!"

"ALRIGHT!" the son cries. "We got our Medals and Memories from Foundation X…"

"'We'?" Terui asks.

"Dad and I," he says. "Dad was sick of the Kamen Riders being the center of attention in Fuuto. He wanted them out so he could be the hero for once. So, we got these in order to defeat OOO, W, Accel, and Birth. We figured that since we had both powers, we couldn't be stopped. But then you showed up," the son looks at Energy, "and ruined all of our plans. And now Dad is going to lose his job. I've shamed him by losing to the likes of you!"

"What a fucking moron," Energy replies, everyone gasping at his words besides the son.

"Energy…," Akiko states.

"You and your dad wanted to get rid of the Kamen Riders for a goddamn poll boost?" Energy yells. "Do you know what would've happened if I hadn't showed up to stop you? Foundation X isn't just selling Medals and Memories to people of high power and influence. They're selling them to gangs…thugs…murderers…people who may not have, as what you think, a 'noble' cause. They will murder innocents and steal what's not theirs just to get a bit ahead!"

"They wouldn't be able to!" the son replies. "With my Medal and Memory, I could stop all of them!"

"IDIOT!" Energy bellows as he punches the kid across the face. "Your Memory and Medal only had a 50% synchronization rate! You think everyone's going to stay below 50%? Hell no! There'll be ones with 60…70…80, 90, 100% synchronization rates! And even multiple Medals and Memories! How would you defeat them with a measly 50%?"

The son at this point is speechless, along with Terui, Akiko, Phillip, Eiji, and Shotarou.

"Is your father using the Cockroach Memory and the Grasshopper Core Medal?" Energy asks.

"No," the son replies.

"So, the Dopant we fought today wasn't the mayor, huh?" Phillip states while putting on his intrigued face.

"What ones did your father have?" Eiji asks.

"I know he had the same Medal as me…," the son states, trying to recall.

"Hawk Core Medal," Eiji states.

"And…some Memory that started with an H," the son finishes.

"Heat?" Energy asks, somewhat terrified.

"Yeah! That was it!" the son exclaims.

"So, we've got a Dopant with a 100% synchronization rate…," Terui states, sitting back into the chair.

"And with the same power as NG," Phillip adds.

"It seems that their current objective is wiping W, Accel, OOO, and Birth out of the picture," Energy states. "We need to get you all to someplace safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 2: Birds and the Bugs

Energy, Shotarou, Phillip, Eiji, Terui, Akiko and Gotou are in the back of a windowless white van that's driving through the streets of Fuuto. It is heading towards a Japanese military base, which is where Energy is planning on hiding the Kamen Riders until he can find a way to peel the attention of the Dopants off W and OOO, and instead onto him. It is quiet in the van, short of the rumble of the engine and the mumbling of the drivers in the front seat. No one is talking or even looking at each other, merely staring at the metal floor beneath them. Eiji is running the Hawk Core Medal between his fingers and Phillip, Shotarou, and Terui playing with their Gaia Memories (being sure not to accidentally press the button, for it'd make everyone else jump).

"Ahh…man…," Akiko says barely above a whisper. "Why did this all have to happen? I thought everything would be great after we stopped the Museum from creating more Gaia Memories."

"Don't worry, Akiko," Energy reassures while looking up at her, "I won't let them lay a finger on you. Or W. Or OOO. As Fuuto's next hero, I will be sure to stop them."

"Oy, oy," Shotarou stops him as he looks at Energy, "Quit talking like we're no use anymore. I'm sure that we can take care of some of the weak Dopants."

"Yeah, I suppose so," Energy replies. "However, they aren't going to stay weak forever. Once Foundation X realizes I'm trying to clean things up, they're going to start selling combos with higher compatibility rates."

"And if they do, then I doubt your Thermal form will be able to defeat them," Terui says.

"Yeah. It's imperative that I find different and stronger forms," Energy states. "But as I defeat the grubs, I'll be sure to collect more combos."

"Well, that's good," Eiji states, still looking at his Core Medal.

"Uh, Eiji?" Energy asks. "Where did you get that Core Medal? I thought they were all destroyed in your final battle."

"How did you know about that?" Eiji looks up at Energy, surprised.

"Foundation X can learn anything they want," Energy replies. "Unfortunately."

"Well, I still had Ankh's broken Medal when I was traveling. Then, one day, a man came up to me and asked if I still had desire. When I told him that I did and that it was to restore Ankh's Core Medal, he gave me a Hawk, Tiger, Grasshopper, Lion and Cheetah Medal. I don't know where he got them but it worked."

"No doubt that they're new Medals manufactured by Foundation X," Energy informs Eiji. "Although the Medals look like Ankh's, they are not the same as the ones you used 2 years ago. Ankh cannot be restored with those Medals."

"Isn't it possible that Ankh could be restored using the power of the combined Memories and Medals?" Gotou asks.

"That's a bit over my head," Energy replies to Gotou. "I'm merely a warrior that's fighting to create and conserve peace. I'm not a scientist or anything."

"We're almost there," the driver in the front of the van states. "By the way, why did you need a windowless van?"

"Keep driving and shut your mouth," Energy replies to him angrily.

The white van pulls up in front of the military base and stops. The back of the van opens up to reveal the mayor and his son standing outside the door. The son with a sarcastic smirk on his face.

"Hello…Kamen Riders…," the mayor states. Energy gets out of the van first and looks around. They weren't actually at the military base, but an abandoned building with no-one around besides them. "I trust that your ride was…pleasant?"

"That's…the mayor and his son!" Akiko states.

"If you all could get out of the van," the mayor summons. Akiko, Terui, Phillip, Shotarou, Eiji, and Gotou get out of the van and the two goons driving the van close the doors behind them.

"Kamen Rider W…Phillip and Shotarou Hidari. You two have been the shining symbol of hope for Fuuto and I would like to thank you for the efforts that you have put in," the mayor speaks. "However, I brought you out here to say that your services are no longer needed. If you'd please, give me the Double Driver and your Gaia Memories."

Phillip looks to Shotarou, "Shotarou…"

Shotarou looks back to Phillip, "It's okay, Phillip. We don't have much of a choice. We can't defeat the new Dopants so our power is not needed."

Shotarou takes his Joker, Metal, and Trigger Memories out of his shirt pocket as Phillip takes Cyclone and Luna out of his pocket. Shotarou takes the Double Driver out and starts walking towards the mayor.

"Stop," Energy states. Shotarou stops and looks at Energy in surprise.

"Don't interfere!" the mayor yells. "Gaia Memories are illegal weapons and anyone caught with them shall be punished!"

"Ooooh? What about the Bird Gaia Memory and Hawk Core Medal that your son had?" Energy asks. "And…what about the combo that you have?"

"That's preposterous!" the mayor chuckles, the two goons laughing along with him. "Why would I have a Gaia Memory?"

"Well, two reasons," Energy starts. "First, we interrogated your son after defeating him."

"You…WHAT-?" the mayor rages.

"He informed us that you carry the Hawk Core Medal and the Heat Gaia Memory. A Thermal Energy level 1 Combo. Very dangerous, Mr. Mayor. Very dangerous," Energy says while walking around the mayor.

The mayor looks to his son, his face now red with anger, "You little-"

"And reason number two!" Energy points at the mayor. "You failed to notice that I was wearing my Driver with the Thermal Energy Level 1 Drive inside," he points down at his belt, which indeed has the Drive inside the Driver. "The interesting thing about Thermal Level 1 is that it utilizes the special ability of the Hawk Core Medal: being able to see deeper into people. Even when I'm not transformed I can utilize this ability. That's why I can see the Hawk Medal and Heat Memory inside your right pocket."

"Why you-" the mayor starts to turn purple.

"Not to mention," Energy continues. "The goons you hired to bring us here are also criminals who use Gaia Memories. However, you cheap bureaucrats don't like spending too much on your henchmen," Energy looks over at the two goons, "No Core Medals for them, I see."

"That means-" Phillip starts.

"Yeah. We can defeat them," Shotarou replies while tossing Phillip his Cyclone and Luna Memories back to Phillip.

"NO! EVERYONE STOP!" the mayor screams but Energy chuckles.

"That's as far as you go. You are abusing a power that should be used for peace, not for political gain, Mr. Mayor," Energy recites, "And for this, you will pay."

The mayor angrily takes the Medal and Memory he had in his pocket and clicks the button on the Memory.

"HEAT!"

"That's-…the Heat Memory!" Phillip shouts.

The mayor presses the Gaia Memory to his skin and the Memory goes inside him. While he's changing, he flips the Hawk Core Medal into the air and it lands on him, going inside his body. The mayor shifts into a knight-like creature that's entirely red and wielding a large, heavy sword.

"Everyone!" Energy calls.

"CYCLONE!"

"JOKER!"

"ACCEL!"

Eiji places his 3 Medals into his Driver and Gotou flips a Cell Medal into the air. Energy presses the henshin button on his Driver.

"HENSHIN!" they all call out.

"CYCLONE! JOKER!"

"ACCEL!"

"Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa, TaToBa TaToBa!"

Phillip and Shotarou turn into Kamen Rider W, Terui turns into Kamen Rider Accel, Eiji turns into Kamen Rider OOO, and Gotou turns into Kamen Rider Birth.

"Power of Fire! Kamen Rider…THERMAL NG!" Energy's Driver rings out as he turns into Kamen Rider NG.

"Boss!" the goons cry out as they expose the underside of their arms and pull out their Gaia Memories.

"CANINE!"

"NINJA!"

"New Memories?" W asks.

The goons slam their Gaia Memories into their skins and transform into Dopants. The first goon (Canine Gaia Memory) has the appearance of a blend of a humanoid wolf, dog, and coyote. The second goon (Ninja Gaia Memory) has black cloth all over his body, a metal piece over his mouth, a black hood, and a black cloth covering his face.

"Son?" the mayor asks his son. "Where are your Memories and Medals?"

"He has my Medal," the son points to Eiji. "And he," he points to NG, "destroyed my Memory."

"I'll get you a new Memory. But, I'll need to get your Medal back."

"Go ahead and try!" OOO yells angrily as he charges at the mayor.

"OOO, no!" NG yells. He takes the Thermal Level 1 Drive from his Driver and presses the sword button. The sword appears in his right hand and he places the Drive in the sword's slot.

"Thermal NG…ASSAULT MODE…," his Driver rings out.

NG swings his sword between OOO and the mayor, creating a wave of fire that stops OOO in his tracks.

"Everyone, focus on the goons," NG says. "I'll focus on the mayor."

"Got it," OOO replies as he, W, Accel, and Birth charge at the goon Dopants.

"Very brave of you, yet very foolish," the mayor tells NG. "We both are using the exact same power. Your Driver limits, yet boosts, the effectiveness of your Medals and Memories. And I'm directly using mine. We're at the same power. All that remains is technique."

"Well, let's go then," NG states. Both of them ready their swords and charge at each other.

OOO has his Tiger Claws out and slashing up the Canine Dopant with Birth giving supportive fire. OOO performs a side kick, but is blocked and he's flipped over on his back.

"Eiji!" Birth cries out. He places a Cell Medal into his Driver and spins the wheel.

"Caterpiller Leg!" the Birth Driver calls. Two large mechanical casings appear on Birth's legs. Birth places another Cell Medal into his Driver.

"Drill Arm!" the Driver calls again. A giant drill appears on Birth's right arm. The wheels on the Caterpillar Legs bring Birth closer to the Canine Dopant and Birth slams the Drill right into the center of the Dopant's chest, which causes the Dopant to fly back.

"Eiji, are you okay?" Birth asks.

"Yeah," OOO replies as he gets up. OOO takes his Scanner off his belt and runs it over his Driver.

"SCANNING CHARGE!"

Birth places 3 Cell Medals into his Driver, one after the other.

"Breast Cannon!"

"Cell Burst!"

"Cell Burst!"

OOO leaps into the air as a giant cannon appears on Birth's chest. A large purple beam appears in the center of the cannon. Three rings appear between OOO and the Dopant. The ring's colors from OOO to the Dopant are red, then yellow, then green. OOO gives a battle cry as he performs a Rider Kick and Birth fires his cannon. Both hit the Dopant at the same time, resulting in an explosion. The goon is revealed with a destroyed Canine Gaia Memory.

W and Accel punch the Ninja Dopant at the same time, causing it to fly back. W rushes the Ninja, however, it disappears with an afterimage-like ability.

"Where did it go?" Accel yells.

"I dunno," W replies. Out of nowhere, the Ninja appears, strikes Accel and W in the back, and vanishes again.

"Damn it!" Accel shrieks.

"We need to find out the weaknesses of this Memory…," Sho's side of W states.

"Yeah. CycloneJokerXtreme, then," Phillip's side of W replies.

The Xtreme Memory cries out as it transports Phillip's unconscious body inside of it and flies over to W. W places the Memory on his Driver and opens it, causing his Driver to cry out: "Xtreme!" W transforms into CycloneJokerXtreme.

"Let's see…Ninja Memory…," Phillip's side of W says. "It uses a sub-dimension to disappear and quickly travel in our dimension."

"So, we just have to match his speed then!" Accel says and replaces the Accel Memory in his Driver with the Trial Memory. He revs the handle on his Driver and he transforms into Kamen Rider Accel Trial. The Ninja reappears but Trial uses his speed to get behind the Ninja and grab it in a full-nelson.

"W, hurry!" Accel shrieks. "I can't hold him for much longer!"

"Okay," W replies as the Prism Bicker appears in his left hand. He places the Prism Memory in the Bicker's sword handle and draws the sword. He takes a stance then presses the button on the sword.

"PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" W's Driver rings out. W rushes close to the Dopant and shouts, "PRISM BREAK!"

W slashes the Dopant across the chest, causing white light to start flying out of the Dopant. Accel lets go of his target and walks over to W as the Dopant explodes.

"I get the next one," Accel states.

"You got it, Terui," W agrees as he places his hand on Accel's shoulder. The goon is revealed on the pavement with a shattered Ninja Memory.

NG and the mayor clash blades while the son is waiting near the white van. NG performs a roundhouse kick that's blocked with the mayor's right arm, which then thrusts his sword into NG's chest. NG flies back from the strike. He then gives a battle cry and swings his sword, causing a blast of fire to fly out and hit the mayor square in the chest.

"Not bad, not bad," the mayor replies. "I told you before, didn't I? We're at the same level, NG. Let's stop the fighting and work together to clean up Fuuto!"

"I don't ally myself with assholes," NG replies. "And I'm perfectly capable of cleaning it up myself."

The mayor sighs, "Then, let this be the finisher then. I guess you could consider this…my Energy Rush."

"How do you know about Energy Rushes?" NG yells.

"Foundation X can learn anything they want," the mayor taunts. "Luckily."

NG starts shaking in anger, then presses the button on his blade.

"Thermal NG…ENERGY RUSH…," his Driver rings. A wing of fire extends from NG's right shoulder as his blade is encased in flames.

"Ah! What a coincidence!" the mayor announces as he, too, grows a wing of fire and his blade is encased in fire. "This will truly be a battle of the souls then, Kamen Rider NG!"

The mayor and NG rush at each other and each makes a single swing. The next thing they know, they are on opposite sides of each other facing opposite directions. They are still in the post-swing stance. Time stands still, waiting to see who will drop first.

"Dad?" the son asks.

The mayor drops to the ground as his Gaia Memory and Core Medal eject from his body and he turns back to human. NG takes the Drive out of his sword and removes his belt, returning him to human form.

"S-Son…a-avenge…m-me!" the mayor gasps at his son as his consciousness slips away.

"YOU!" his son bellows as he takes his father's Memory and Medal and injects both of them inside him.

"NO!" Energy yells. The son transforms into the same form as his father, however glowing with power.

"DIE, NG!" the son cries out as he hurls a fireball at Energy, but Energy rolls out of the way at the last minute. The other 4 Riders come over to join him.

"Man, he's more powerful than his father was," W states.

"It's only because his emotions are fused with the Medals," Energy replies. "The Thermal Combo responds to anger and hatred. It means that he's stronger, however, his consciousness can slip at any moment."

"Let's defeat him quickly then," OOO adds.

"Henshin," Energy states as he transforms back into Kamen Rider NG.

W closes his Xtreme Memory, and then opens it back up.

"XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

Accel removes the Trial Memory from his Driver and presses the button on it.

"TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

OOO runs his Scanner over his Driver.

"SCANNING CHARGE!"

Birth places 4 Cell Medals, one at a time, into his Driver.

"BREAST CANNON! CELL BURST! CELL BURST! CELL BURST!"

NG places the Drive into his blade and presses the button.

"Thermal NG…ENERGY RUSH!"

Accel runs up to the son, performing kick after kick on him. Ten seconds goes by and he rushes past the son, to get out of the way. OOO and W appear in the air, each preparing for a Rider kick.

"DOUBLE XTREME!" W cries out.

"TATOBA KICK!" OOO yells.

Both of them kick through the son, who is now on his knees. NG and Birth stand side-by-side.

"FIRE!" Birth cries out and NG swings his sword. A blast of fire comes from NG and an energy wave fires from Birth's cannon. Both attacks smash into the son, who drops to the ground.

"9.4 seconds, that is the time until your despair!" Accel threatens.

"Now, count up your sins!" W shouts.

"Ehhh…," OOO starts, "…TAKE THAT!"

The son explodes and the Hawk Core Medal and Heat Gaia Memory fly out of his body. NG catches the Heat Memory but the Core Medal lands on the ground and shatters.

"These new Medals are very touchy," OOO says.

"No, I believe it's from the 5 different finishers it just took," NG replies.

"Then why didn't the Gaia Memory break?" Accel asks.

"Because," NG replies, placing the newly acquired Heat Memory into the W Cyclone side's hand, "it knew that I owed Phillip a Gaia Memory. So, it had to withstand the attack."

"Energy…," Phillip's side of W starts, "…thank you."

"What a bullshit answer," Birth mutters to himself and walks off.

"Gotou, where are you going?" OOO asks.

"Kougami will take care of hiding us," Birth replies as he places two Cell Medals into two nearby vending machines. The vending machines turn into bikes and Birth gets on one.

"Umm…," OOO turns to NG, "What about my Core Medals? Do you need any of them?"

"No," NG replies. "You need them. Be safe."

"Thank you," OOO bows to NG and then gets on his bike. Both he and Birth ride off into the distance.

"Well, with the mayor defeated, I guess you're going to be pretty well known, huh?" W asks. "Do you think we're safe?"

"'Safe' is pushing it," NG turns to W, "I'd say that you aren't going to be the primary targets but there's always the possibility."

"You okay with that, Terui?" W asks Accel.

"Don't-"

"'Question me', yeah, I get it," W finishes for him, Accel stuttering to get his anger expressed. NG watches them take the truck and drive off into the distance.

"Well, I guess I have a reputation to uphold," NG mutters to himself, "It's a shame, though. I really need more combos. I've just about reached the peak of Thermal Lv 1's power. Not to mention if they have a Level 2 Thermal Combo, my attacks will be useless."

NG starts to walk off when the Cockroach Dopant from the previous episode descends in front of him.

"Kamen Rider…NG…," the Dopant growls.

"Man, I just can't get a break," NG complains while he readies his sword. There is a moment of silence and tension between the two when the Cockroach Dopant rushes towards him with open arms.

"Energy! I haven't seen you in forever!" the Dopant rejoices happily as he gives NG a hug.

"W-Who are you?" NG demands.

"What? You don't recognize me? Well… I guess you wouldn't since I look like a giant bug," the Dopant points out, "Here, hang on."

The Dopant ejects its Gaia Memory and Core Medal to reveal a rather small young man with light brown hair in a business suit.

"Kogata? What are you doing here?" NG asks while returning to his human form.

"I heard that Foundation X is selling Gaia Memories and Core Medals. I remembered working on the ENERGY project all those years ago and I thought I'd go about looking for it."

"But-…all the Drivers were secretly destroyed," Energy says, "How'd you know there'd be one left?"

"Because I knew how your father was," Kogata replies. "He wouldn't let something like this die."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Anyway, why the HELL DO YOU HAVE A GAIA MEMORY?" Energy rages at Kogata, who then cowers in fear.

"B-B-B-Because…uh…it'd be a lot harder looking for you," Kogata replies. "I thought I'd get one to defend myself anyway…"

"You didn't need a Core Medal to find me," Energy takes the Stag Beetle Medal out of Kogata's hand. "Why do you have one?"

"Well….the salesman…you see…he made it sound like a bargain to get both at the same time! Not to mention you get a discount…"

"IT'S NOT A DISCOUNT IF YOU END UP SPENDING MORE MONEY!" Energy bellows, with Kogata shortly cowering on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry…"

Energy gives a frustrated sigh and runs his fingers through his hair.

"At least with the Stag Beetle Medal, I'm halfway to a new form," Energy says with a "look-on-the-bright-side" voice.

"Ah! The Wind NG form! However, for that one you need a…Cyclone Memory, right?" Kogata ponders.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll just get Phill-" Energy stops. "DAMN IT! I have to get to the detective agency!"

Energy runs off into the distance with Kogata running after him. Energy bursts in through the front door of the detective agency to see it completely empty. He walks over to Shotarou's desk to see a note on the table saying: "Off vacationing. Be back in three months. Love, -Shotarou Hidari".

"THREE MONTHS?" Energy bellows and slams his hand on the desk. "I can't wait that long until I find a Cyclone Memory…"

"Umm…Energy?" Kogata beckons.

"Not now, Kogata, I'm trying to think," Energy replies as he sits down in Shotarou's chair, "Think…think…think…"

"Energy?" Kogata beckons again.

"What?" Energy asks, and then looks over on the small table near the door. On the table is a note with the Cyclone Memory resting on top of it. "That's…the Cyclone Memory!"

"There's a note on it," Kogata says as he picks it up. Energy bops Kogata on the head and grabs the paper out of his hands. The paper reads: "May the winds of Fuuto support you. –Phillip".

"Thank you…Phillip," Energy smiles and takes a black casing out of his pocket. He puts the Cyclone Memory in one end and the Stag Beetle Core Medal in the other. He flips over the protective latch on the Core Medal end and secures the latch. A marking on the case appears, saying "NG DRIVE WIND ENERGY LV.1".

"The Wind NG Drive Level 1. How cool…," Energy marvels at the NG Drive.

"Thanks to your good pal, Kogata the Grea-" Kogata is interrupted by a punch to the face from Energy.

"Two down, who knows how many to go," Energy smiles as he places the NG Drive into his pocket. "Speaking of which," Energy turns to Kogata and grips him by the throat. "Why were you attacking civilians? And why did you attack me?"

"I…did?" Kogata asks. "But…I just got these…Perhaps another person had them?"

"Wait," Energy stops himself, thinking back to the incident. "That Dopant had the Grasshopper Core Medal. Sorry."

"It's okay~!" Kogata says in a sing-song voice. "So, what're you going to do next?"

Energy sits down in Shotarou's chair and reclines back. "I'm going to relax for now. I've had 3 consecutive fights without one wink of rest. So, I'm just going to catch some Z's and then start on stopping Foundation X with a fresh mind."

Energy closes his eyes and slowly drifts off when a loud BANG opens the front door and a pretty, young girl busts in.

"Excuse me," she pants, obviously out of breath, "can you-….help me-…find my kitten?"

"Me? Find your kitten? You got the wrong place, lady," Energy dismisses her and spins the chair to the side, away from the girl.

"But…this is a detective agency, isn't it? You're not Shotarou Hidari?"

"Of course n-," Energy starts but Kogata interrupts him.

"Of course he is!" Kogata screams happily. "And I," he takes the girl's right hand, "am Phillip."

"Wow! You guys are famous in Fuuto for solving mysteries! How cool!" the girl squeals.

"Koga-…I mean, Phillip? Do you mind if I talk to you in the corner for a second?" Energy growls. The girl looks over at the window and Energy smacks Kogata in the head. "What are you an idiot?" he whisper-screams at Kogata. "We can't run their detective agency for them!"

"Yeah, I know but…," Kogata looks over at the girl, "…she's so beautiful. I can't turn her down, Energy, I can't."

Energy rolls his eyes, "Okay, but just this one time. And you owe me."

"I owe you? You stole a Core Medal from me! That cost me ¥45,000!" "Fine, fine, let's just get on with it," Energy turns to the woman. "Don't worry, princess," the girl turns toward him, "Shotarou Hidari is on the case." 


	3. Chapter 3

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 3: Detective for A Day

_Previously, on Kamen Rider NG…_

"Excuse me," she pants, obviously out of breath, "can you-….help me-…find my kitten?"

"Me? Find your kitten? You got the wrong place, lady," Energy dismisses her and spins the chair to the side, away from the girl.

"But…this is a detective agency, isn't it? You're not Shotarou Hidari?"

"Of course n-," Energy starts but Kogata interrupts him.

"Of course he is!" Kogata screams happily. "And I," he takes the girl's right hand, "am Phillip."

"Wow! You guys are famous in Fuuto for solving mysteries! How cool!" the girl squeals.

"Koga-…I mean, Phillip? Do you mind if I talk to you in the corner for a second?" Energy growls. The girl looks over at the window and Energy smacks Kogata in the head. "What are you an idiot?" he whisper-screams at Kogata. "We can't run their detective agency for them!"

"Yeah, I know but…," Kogata looks over at the girl, "…she's so beautiful. I can't turn her down, Energy, I can't."

Energy rolls his eyes, "Okay, but just this one time. And you owe me."

"I owe you? You stole a Core Medal from me! That cost me ¥45,000!" "Fine, fine, let's just get on with it," Energy turns to the woman. "Don't worry, princess," the girl turns toward him, "Shotarou Hidari is on the case."

Energy and Kogata walk in a park near Fuuto with the girl who had entered the detective agency. Kogata and the girl are chatting it up near a tree, pretending to look for the cat while Energy puts in an actual effort to look for it. The scene moves in to focus on Energy.

"Listen to them, chatting it up over there," Energy mutters to himself. "I'm starting to think that this chick doesn't even own a cat." Energy looks up, clicking his tongue and whistling, with the occasional, "Here, kitty, kitty."

Kogata and the girl are laughing at a joke Kogata made. Kogata grabs onto the lowest branch on the tree, climbs up, and works his way to about mid-way up the tree.

"Hey, hottie," Kogata beckons. "Why don't we see if you can get up this far?"

She looks up at the height he got in the tree and scoffs. "That's nothing, Phillip! I'd expect more from a brilliant detective like you!" She grabs the same branch he did, however, it snaps and she falls to the ground on her back.

"Hey!" Kogata yells and climbs down the tree and crouches next to her. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl says as she pats herself off and gets up. As she's getting up, she looks to the right and sees a pet-catching van. "Could it be-…?"

She runs over to the van with Energy and Kogata following. She runs up to the driver, who just got done putting a dog into a kennel in the back of the van.

"Excuse me," she interrupts.

"Yes, miss?" the pet-catcher replies as he turns around to face her. "Is there something I could help you with?"

"Yes, my cat went missing a few days ago. His name is Mr. Whiskers. He's very dear to me and I was wondering if I could check out your van to see if he's in there."

"Normally I'd make you wait until I take them to the pound but…alright," the pet-snatcher lets her into the back of his van to check for her cat. While she's in there, the pet-snatcher shuts the doors on her and locks them.

"Hey!" Energy yells before the pet-snatcher pushes him and Kogata away from the van.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time," the pet-snatcher explains. "And I can't afford to have a bunch of fake detectives ruin this for me. So, I hope you've made your peace with this world," the pet-snatcher takes a Gaia Memory and a Core Medal out of his jacket pocket, "because you're about to leave it."

The pet-snatcher presses the button on the Gaia Memory. A voice rings out, "CAGE!" He reveals the Core Medal to Energy and Kogata, revealing a Cheetah Core Medal.

"Cheetah and Cage?" Kogata asks. Energy blocks the path between the pet-snatcher and Kogata with his arm and says, "Kogata. Do you still have that device that the head of NG project left at Foundation X when you were working there?"

"Device?" Kogata asks and thinks back. He remembers a black calculator-shaped device that always rested on the director's desk. He then remembers when the director gave it to him when the director left the company with the NG Driver. The director mutters as he exits the doors, "This device will be a necessary part of building a brighter future. Protect it with your life."

Kogata ends his flashback and pulls the device out of his pocket.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Kogata asks.

"Turn it on and punch in the Cage Memory and Cheetah Core Medal. It'll report the synchronization rates and its weakness," Energy states as he pulls out his Driver, "I'll hold him off while it does the calculations."

The pet-snatcher inserts the Memory and Medal into his skin, turning into a cheetah-like Dopant with some metal armor covering scarce parts of its body. Energy presses his Driver to his abdomen, causing a belt to wrap around his waist. He places the Thermal NG Level 1 Drive into the top slot of his Driver.

"Thermal NG – Level One," the Driver voices.

"Henshin," Energy mutters. He presses the "henshin" button on his Driver and is engulfed in a red and black light. The light bursts into flames and Energy emerges as Kamen Rider Thermal NG. NG presses the "sword" button on his Driver and his black sword appears in his right hand.

"Let's make this quick," NG states, "I've got an evil corporation to stop."

NG rushes forward to kick the Dopant in the stomach, followed by several sword swipes. The Dopant recoils and recovers, then sends a powerful punch at NG, landing square in his chest. Meanwhile, Kogata turns on the black calculator and it has 6 empty slots on the screen in a two-by-three grid. At the top of the columns are the headers: "CORE MEDAL" and "GAIA MEMORY". He enters "Cheetah" under the Core Medal column and "Cage" under the Gaia Memory column and presses "Enter". The program halts for a second, while it calculates the synchronization rate. A big "55%" pops up on the screen.

"Energy!" Kogata yells. "The synchronization rate is 55%!"

"Really? That high?" NG asks when the Dopant punches him in the face, causing him to recoil. "Looks like I can't really mess around then."

NG removes the Thermal Drive from his Driver and pulls out the newly acquired Wind Drive. He places it inside of his Driver.

"NG Change!" NG shouts then presses the "henshin" button on his Driver. The Driver cries out "Power of Cyclones! Kamen Rider...Wind NG!" as NG is enveloped in a black and green light. The light grows in intensity and then bursts like a gust of wind, revealing NG in his Wind form. He grabs the hilt of his sword and pulls on it, revealing a long shaft, essentially turning his sword into a spear.

"Is that a spear?" Kogata yells out.

"Each form of NG has a different weapon, apparently. Sword for Thermal. Spear for Wind," NG says and then shrugs, "It's whatever."

NG rushes forward and runs his spear into the Dopant's stomach. The Dopant huddles over in pain, then NG lifts the Dopant into the air using his spear. The Dopant howls in pain and NG jumps up into the air, a little higher than the Dopant. He removes the Wind Drive from his Driver and places it into his spear.

"ASSAULT MODE!" his Driver cries out.

"Cyclone Spear Attack!" NG yells as he impales the Dopant in mid-air and slams it into the ground. The Dopant screeches in pain then NG backs up to get a safe distance.

"Who-...who are you?" the Dopant asks as he gets up.

"Kamen Rider...NG," NG replies. He presses the button near the spear head (where the hilt of the sword is) and his Driver cries out "ENERGY RUSH!"

"Cyclonic Spin!" NG mutters. He spins in a circle, gathering green energy around his spear. The green energy starts to swirl around him like a cyclone. NG thrusts his spear in the direction of the Dopant, which causes the energy cyclone to fly at the Dopant. The Dopant screams and explodes after the cyclone hits him. NG removes the Drive from his spear and places it back in his Driver. He walks back in Kogata's direction.

"Energy! Look out!" Kogata yells, pointing behind NG. NG turns around to see a knight-like Dopant defending the perfectly okay Cage Dopant. The Knight Dopant is wielding a sword with three colorless orbs in the hilt.

"How very interesting," the Knight Dopant mutters to himself. "It seems that his work was not left behind to burn with that useless facility."

"Who are you?" NG yells.

"Merely a humble servant of Foundation X."

"Foundation X...Why are you trying to help this Cage Dopant? Are you trying to get this girl too?"

"Hmph. I know not of this Dopant's intentions with the girl, and frankly, I couldn't care less."

"Why did you guard him from my attack then?"

"Because in a way we're brothers. We both are gods born of Medals and Memories. The human condition no longer limits us," the Knight Dopant points his sword at NG, "However, with you intervening in Dopant's plans, you're stripping us of our god-like status and devolving us to mere human worms. I cannot allow you to continue this for much longer. One day, you will fall to my blade."

"Why wait?" NG asks, removing the Wind Drive from his Driver and replacing it with the Thermal Drive. He presses the Henshin button and transforms into his Thermal form. The spear shrinks back to a sword. "Let me crush you right now."

The Knight stares at NG for a couple seconds then turns to the Dopant.

"Run."

The Dopant turns back into his human form and gets in the front seat of the car. The van pulls away.

"Energy! He's getting away!" Kogata yells.

"Quiet, Kogata!" NG yells back. "I can tell this guy is strong. I can't afford to mess around here."

NG takes the Thermal Drive out of his Driver and places it in his sword.

"ASSAULT MODE!" his Driver rings out.

The Knight extends his free hand and a Water kanji symbol appears hovering above his hand. He grabs the symbol, turning it into a rock with the kanji symbol on it. He places the rock on top of his blade and the rock dissolves. One of the orbs on the sword turns blue.

"I promise this won't last long," NG threatens.

"Likewise," the Knight Dopant replies. NG rushes at the Knight Dopant, his sword ignites in flame. The Knight strikes a battle stance, his sword now glowing with an eerie blue aura. NG swings his sword to attack the Knight but misses. The Knight retaliates by shoving his sword into NG's stomach. NG screams in pain, with Kogata shortly after.

"Energy!"

NG drops to his knees while dropping his sword and protecting where he was stabbed. The Knight spins his sword around so the blade is pointing downward, then raises it over NG's head.

"I wish I could've seen how you would have grown. However, this is the end for you."

"AUTOMATIC!"

Bullets slam into the Knight's chest like rain drops hitting the pavement in a heavy storm. The Knight Dopant recoils and backs up while NG is protecting his head. Kogata is wielding Energy's gun seen in episode 1 with the Automatic Gaia Memory inserted into the grip. When the Knight Dopant gets a safe distance away from the gun, Kogata runs up to NG.

"Are you okay?" Kogata asks.

"Yeah, thanks," NG replies as he gets up. He grabs his sword and hands Kogata the Explosion Memory. "Put it in the gun. We'll finish him together."

A small tear comes to Kogata's eye and he nods dramatically. He inserts the Memory into the gun, causing the gun to cry out: "EXPLOSION!" NG presses the button on his sword, and his Driver cries out: "ENERGY RUSH!"

"GO!" NG yells. Kogata pulls the trigger and NG swings his sword, causing an arc of fire to fly towards the Knight Dopant. A large fireball erupts from the gun and combines with NG's arc. The combined attacks smash into the Knight Dopant and explodes.

"Let's get out of here," NG orders.

"But-...he may not be finished yet!" Kogata points out.

"I already know for a fact that he isn't," NG explains, "That guy's synchronization level is off the charts. The best that we can do is hold him off for a little bit so we can escape."

"G-Good point," Kogata replies as he and NG run off. The ashes and dust from the explosion clear, revealing the Knight Dopant holding the attack off with his hand. He gives a grunt and slashes the fireball, causing it to dissipate.

"Very clever, NG," Knight mutters to himself. "However, only the cowardly run from a battle. I will make a warrior out of you yet. And once you hit your potential," he raises his open hand into the air and then forcefully closes it, "I will crush your bones to dust."

Energy (de-transformed) and Kogata walk through the streets of Fuuto, Energy obviously wounded.

"Energy, are you okay?" Kogata asks.

"I'm fine," Energy mutters. "I've just never seen a Dopant that strong. And I'm betting there's something up with those symbols he was creating. His attacks aren't normal attacks."

"Well, if I remember correctly," Kogata puts his fist up underneath his chin for a moment, snaps his fingers and points towards Energy, "the symbol was the 'Water' kanji symbol, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was," Energy replies, smacking away Kogata's hand, "I'm betting that he has the power to quickly change which energy type he's using. Performing an NG Change is slow and takes a lot out of me. I won't be able to keep up with him."

Kogata and Energy stop walking and Kogata looks to Energy, worried.

"So, this is it then?" Kogata asks. "Are we done fighting Foundation X?"

"I'm not saying that at all," Energy replies. "However, I'm just hoping we don't run into him again. Come on. We need to go find that girl."

"But the Dopant ran off with her," Kogata replies. "How are we supposed to find her?"

"Well, partner," Energy walks up to Kogata, mimicking Shotarou, "we'll just have to act like the detectives we are."

"Right, Shotarou," Kogata replies, mimicking Phillip.

"Idiot," Energy scolds as he smacks Kogata in the head.

"Oy!"

The Cage Dopant's van is parked in a back alley. The Cage Dopant has transformed back into its human form. He steps out of the driver's side of the van, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I've got her...I've finally got her!" the man yells. He opens the doors to the van, revealing the girl tied up and gagged.

"What are your intentions with her?" the Knight Dopant's voice rings out.

The man jumps a little bit and whips around to see the Knight Dopant behind him.

"Oh, uh...nothing," the man nervously replies while closing the door to the van, "Why do you ask?"

"I gave you your Medals and Memories for two purposes. The first: you break the barrier between humanity and godhood. And the second, to defeat anyone who attempts to limit your power."

"Yeah, and your point is?" the man snobbishly replies.

"The masked warrior you fought against today is known as Kamen Rider NG. While the Medal and Memory technologies were in experimental states, one of the workers at Foundation X thought that the technology would be helpful in protecting humanity, rather than expanding its limits. That society would appoint one man to protect them all. It was a foolish idea and the project was canceled. Everything should have been destroyed. However, the Driver that was made to enhance the Medal and Memory synchronization rates beyond normal levels was found today. On that warrior who nearly defeated you, had I not intervened. So you violated the second rule: defeat anyone who attempts to limit your power."

"B-But-!" the man pleads but the Knight Dopant interrupts him.

"And you broke the first rule as well: break the barrier between humanity and godhood. You have infinite power at your fingertips, yet you kidnap a "young girl. Why?"

The man looks down, a flashback beginning in his mind. It shows the man and the kidnapped woman much younger and in high school, talking.

"I loved her back then," he says, "I gave her everything she could have possibly wanted. Money, affection, protection. But it wasn't enough. She still didn't accept me as a lover and went on to date jerk after jerk. I was only left to put together the pieces of her broken heart so another jerk could just smash it again. I've had enough. I'm going to make her pay."

His flashback ends with the Knight Dopant looking down at him.

"Gods do not fall in love with human scum," the Knight tells him and the man drops to his knees, begging, "Please! I just need to do this one thing! Then I'll do anything you ask me to!"

"Gods do not plea for their lives," the Knight tells him and the man panicks and starts running away. The Knight summons another stone with the Kanji symbol for "Darkness" written on it. The sword absorbs the stone and one of the orbs on the stone turns black. The Knight points the sword towards the man, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"I will break the chains that make you human," the Knight explains, "You will be infused with the power of Darkness. You will rampage throughout the streets of Fuuto and destroy the human scum. You will become the new world's God of Destruction."

"Yes, master," the man replies in a mesmerized voice. The Cage Memory and Cheetah Medal fly out of the man's pockets.

"CAGE!" the Memory cries out. The Memory and Medal flies into the man's body and he transforms into his Dopant form. He runs off into the distance. The Knight approaches the van and opens the door, revealing the girl again.

"Consider yourself lucky," the Knight tells her. "You will be the first sacrifice towards the gods of the new world."

Energy and Kogata walk through the streets of Fuuto, obviously tired. They both sit down on a street curb, panting and sweating.

"It's no use," Kogata explains. "We've looked everywhere and asked everyone about the girl and the van. The pet shelter denies that the van even existed and the girl''s family didn't know anything about it."

"We can't accept that as a resolution to this," Energy replies. "Being a detective is way harder than it looked."

"You can say that again," Kogata replies. At that point, Energy looks up and sees the Cage Dopant running through the town square, slashing people with its claws and wrapping them up with chains.

"Kogata," Energy orders. Kogata looks up, gives a surprised look, then grabs the gun.

"Got it," he replies. The Cage Dopant snarls and approaches a mother and her child. The mother is protecting her child, both are shaking in fear.

"Please! Do what you want with me but don't hurt my baby!" the mother shrieks.

"All human scum must be eliminated," the Dopant replies. The Dopant's eyes flash a dark purple and raises its claw in the air.

"SNIPER!"

A bullet flies and hits the Dopant's hand, and the Dopant looks over at the source. Energy is seen holding a sniper rifle, which is actually the gun from before with the Sniper Gaia Memory inserted.

"I didn't even know we had a Sniper Memory!" Kogata yells as Energy lowers the gun and hands it to Kogata.

"Yeah, well, you never asked," Energy replies.

"Kamen Rider NG!" the Cage Dopant cries. "You are a cap that's being placed on the Dopants and limiting our domination over the planet. For this, you will pay with your blood!"

"Wow, he's a little more angry at you this time," Kogata mutters to Energy.

"Something isn't right," Energy tells him. "The Dopant feels different this time."

He removes the Driver from his pocket and presses it to his abdomen. He inserts the Wind Drive into the Driver.

"Wind Energy – Level One," the Driver calls out.

"Henshin," NG mutters. He presses the "henshin" button on his Driver.

"Power of cyclones! Kamen Rider...Wind NG!" NG summons his sword and converts it to spear mode.

"Kogata, look for the Knight Dopant. He's probably for the Cage Dopant's rampage. Protect any civilians you see in danger, while you're at it," NG orders.

"Yessir!" Kogata enthusiastically replies. NG rushes towards the Dopant and swings his spear, aiming for the Dopant's head. The Dopant blocks the attack with its fore-arm, unharmed.

"Yeah, something's definitely different. That should've hurt him," NG mutters to himself. The Dopant swings its claws, slashing NG in the chest. Sparks fly off of NG's chest-plate as he falls back. Before NG can get up, the Dopant leaps on top of him and starts rapidly clawing at NG's chest. NG screams in pain while vainly trying to smack the Dopant away.

"EXPLOSION!"

"Huh?" NG exclaims. He looks over and sees Kogata with the gun pointed at the Dopant.

"Say your prayers, Cage Dopant!" Kogata yells. He pulls the trigger and a large fireball hurls towards NG and the Dopant.

"_If this hits me, it could be the end_," NG thinks to himself. "_The Dopant weakened the NG armor to the point that any more will cause me to de-morph. I gotta do something quick_."

NG uses the distraction to his advantage and removes the NG Drive from his Driver and places it in the spear. His Driver rings out: "ASSAULT MODE!" He uses the wind power in his spear to push the Cage Dopant up 20 feet in the air, and then uses it to redirect the fireball at the mid-air Dopant. The fireball collides with the Dopant, sends it into a nearby building, then it falls to the ground.

"How was that, Energy?" Kogata excitedly asks as he runs up next to NG.

"You're a moron," NG replies, smacking Kogata in the head again.

"Kamen Rider...," the Dopant growls. "You. Will. PAY!" On the last word, the Dopant is enveloped with black energy. Out of the energy, a purple Core Medal flies out.

"What the-?" NG yells.

"TYRANNO!" a voice rings out as the Core Medal flies into the dark energy mix and there's a burst of black energy that starts filling the street.

"Kogata, get out of here!" NG yells and Kogata obeys. The dark energy starts getting bigger, approaching NG. NG presses the button on his spear near the tip.

"ENERGY RUSH!" his Driver rings out.

"Cyclonic Spin," NG mutters. A cyclone forms around the tip of his spear. He thrusts his spear towards the dark energy and the cyclone grows in size and intensity. The cyclone extends out and pierces the dark energy. The cyclone power battles the dark energy power but loses. NG flies back and hits the ground. His Drive ejects from the spear and flies into the darkness.

"No!" NG yells. A few moments later, the darkness dies down, revealing a black knight covered in chains with a cheetah head on the chest-plate.

"What-? How did-?" NG says but is interrupted.

"He abandoned his humanity," the Knight's voice echoes. "He has become one with the gods." The Knight reveals himself from a nearby alley and raises his sword.

"The purple Medal," NG states. "What is it?"

"A very interesting power," the Knight replies. "It takes the intensity of the user's desire and directs it towards chaos and destruction. When this god was human, he loved a girl that abused his never-ending generosity. He became a god to get past that life and to live like kings. He couldn't break the chains of his humanity without first embracing the ferocious nature of darkness. In this case, the Dino Core Medals."

"So, Tyrannosaurus then," NG looks to the black cheetah knight, who is growling and tightening its fists. "Well, it seems like you've got a hold of my Wind Drive. I'll be retrieving that from you shortly." NG places the Thermal Drive into his Driver.

"NG Change!" he yells. "Power of Fire! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" his Driver rings. NG is enveloped in a red and black light before transforming into his Thermal form. The spear shrinks back to a sword and NG picks it up. The black knight draws its sword and points it towards NG.

"Master," the Dopant mutters. "Let me finish this insect."

"Very well, my loyal servant," the Knight allows. "Just make this quick. We have a world to revolutionize."

"Yes, master," the black knight replies as the Knight Dopant vanishes into a nearby alleyway. NG takes the Thermal Drive from his Driver and places it into his sword. "ASSAULT MODE!" his Driver rings. There is an intensity that hangs in the air between NG and the black knight. They rush at each other and clash blades, then turn around to face each other.

"Do not hold back, Kamen Rider!" the black knight warns. "Or you will perish!"

"You really need to talk less," NG taunts as he presses the button on his sword.

"ENERGY RUSH!" his Driver rings. NG extends his fire wing from his right shoulder and his sword is enveloped with a similar inferno. The black knight roars and sends a powerful black energy blast at NG. NG flies forward and stabs his flame sword into the darkness. The powers combat, and NG's ends up on top. The darkness is enveloped in flame and disintegrates. NG continues to fly forward and raises his sword for an over-head strike, but the flame wing and flame sword disappear and he hits the ground.

"How very interesting!" the black knight chuckles. "It seems that your ultimate attack has a time limit!" NG gets up off the ground and dusts himself off before returning to battle pose. The red on his armor flashes and he de-transforms.

"What the-?" Energy mutters to himself.

"You are not a god like us," the black knight informs as he walks towards Energy. "You are a mere human insect pretending to be a god. You do not deserve to walk on this Earth." The black knight raises his sword and slashes Energy. The blade, instead of cutting him, passes through him and infuses him with dark energy. Energy screams in pain and falls to the ground.

"Why does my sword not cut him?" the black knight wonders when the Knight Dopant's voice echoes: "Your sword is not meant to destroy, but rather to evoke the destructive desires of those it cuts. Kamen Rider NG is finished now. You need not bother with him."

"Very well, Master," the black knight obeys then turns to the suffering Energy. "See you on the other side."

The black knight walks off, leaving Energy to suffer, laying on the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 4: A Light Born From Darkness

_Previously on Kamen Rider NG..._

"ENERGY RUSH!" NG's Driver rings. NG extends his fire wing from his right shoulder and his sword is enveloped with a similar inferno. The black knight roars and sends a powerful black energy blast at NG. NG flies forward and stabs his flame sword into the darkness. The powers combat, and NG's ends up on top. The darkness is enveloped in flame and disintegrates. NG continues to fly forward and raises his sword for an over-head strike, but the flame wing and flame sword disappear and he hits the ground.

"How very interesting!" the black knight chuckles. "It seems that your ultimate attack has a time limit!" NG gets up off the ground and dusts himself off before returning to battle pose. The red on his armor flashes and he de-transforms.

"What the-?" Energy mutters to himself.

"You are not a god like us," the black knight informs as he walks towards Energy. "You are a mere human insect pretending to be a god. You do not deserve to walk on this Earth." The black knight raises his sword and slashes Energy. The blade, instead of cutting him, passes through him and infuses him with dark energy. Energy screams in pain and falls to the ground.

"Why does my sword not cut him?" the black knight wonders when the Knight Dopant's voice echoes: "Your sword is not meant to destroy, but rather to evoke the destructive desires of those it cuts. Kamen Rider NG is finished now. You need not bother with him."

"Very well, Master," the black knight obeys then turns to the suffering Energy. "See you on the other side."

` The black knight walks off, leaving Energy to suffer, laying on the street. 

Fires burn on the streets where Energy lies motionless. People are just now coming out of their homes to look at the aftermath. A citizen looks down and sees Energy there lying on the street. The citizen is an old man wearing a gray hat, a yellow jacket, and gray pants. He looks to be in his mid-70s.

"Oh, my God! Are you okay?" the man yells as he approaches Energy. "You look slightly burnt. Here, come in my house and I'll take care of you." Energy musters all his strength to push himself up off the ground and in a sitting position.

"Okay, sounds good," Energy replies in a faint whisper. The old man ushers Energy into his small apartment home. The apartment looks very shabby: newspapers lying on the floor, plates with food on them still lying about (some on the floor), and a few cats running around here and there.

"What a wreck," Energy says disgustingly as he walks in the apartment.

"I will admit it's not the cleanest," the man says bashfully but then returns to his smile, "but it's home." Energy walks around the apartment (dodging plates and cats) and finds a photograph of the old man and the girl from before.

"This girl," Energy turns to the old man, "how do you know her?"

"She's my grand-daughter," the old man replies. "She's gone missing as of late. Rumors say that she was carried off by some monster." Energy flashes back to the monstrosity that the Cage Dopant became after being infused with the purple Core Medal.

"Yeah," Energy replies. "The worst kind of monster." The old man starts to tear up when Energy realizes what he said.

"I'm sorry!" he apologizes. "I'm sure she's okay. I heard there's a new Kamen Rider in town. He will be sure to save her."

"Well, the Kamen Riders are nice and all," the man states, "however, it should be her family that saves her."

"Her family?" Energy repeats.

"A true expression of love is to put your loved ones before yourself. And I love my grand-daughter very much. So, if I have to fight that monster to save her, well that's what I'm going to do."

"Very bold words; however, this isn't a matter of if you can do it. You can't. Even the new Kamen Rider is having trouble dealing with the monster. You don't stand a chance."

"Don't underestimate the power of family," the old man threatens and Energy is taken aback. The old man looks up to a Core Medal and a Gaia Memory up on top of the mantel. It's the Lion Core Medal and Shine Gaia Memory. "The Lion Core Medal is a reminder for us to be prideful and united in the faces of our enemies. And the Shine Gaia Memory is a reminder that even in our darkest hour," the old man turns to Energy, "there will always be a light that can guide you out of your troubles."

Energy looks at the Medal and Memory, and feels a sudden warmth within him. The Medal and Memory starts glowing yellow and he hears very faintly: "_Ra...Ra..._" (sounded like the "a" as in "rat").

"Did you hear that?" Energy asks and the Medal and Memory stop glowing. The old man is staring at the Medal and Memory with him.

"Hear what?" the old man asks.

"I heard something like...'Ra'," Energy tries to impersonate the sound. The old man ponders for a second, and then shrugs.

"Could be the wind outside. Fuuto is known for its winds."

"Yeah, I heard," Energy replies as he walks towards the door. "Hey, old man..."

The old man turns towards him with a slight smile.

"Thanks for the hospitality."

Citizens scatter as the black knight Dopant swings his blade and sends waves of black energy. The energy hits some people and they instantly turn to black reptile-like monsters. The monsters scatter to go infect more people while the black knight continues converting people. A motorbike is seen riding across the plaza. Its rider is wearing a white helmet with a tinted cover so the face could not be seen. An assault rifle hangs on the rider's left shoulder. The black knight Dopant takes a notice to the newcomer and faces him.

"So, someone finally wants to stand up to me instead of cowering in fear?" the black knight jests. "So, who are you might I ask?"

The rider says nothing but grabs the assault rifle and starts shooting down the black reptiles. After downing 4 or 5 of them, the black knight Dopant steps in front of the rider.

"Your business is not with them," the black knight Dopant threatens. "It is with me."

There is a suspenseful pause between the two when a voice rings out: "SHOTGUN!"

The black knight Dopant gasps in suspense as he looks down and sees the rider's assault rifle had transformed into a shotgun. The rider pulls the trigger, blasting the Dopant square in the chest at point-blank range. The Dopant flies back amongst the remaining reptiles.

"I wonder where NG is," the rider mutters to himself as he hops off his bike. "Looks like it's my turn to do the clean-up."

"Who are you?" the black knight Dopant asks.

"I am...a Kamen Rider," the rider replies as he takes a device out of his pocket. It's similar to the W Driver in appearance but gray and black. "Kamen Rider Reminisce."

He takes a Gaia Memory out of his pocket and places it into the Driver.

"KAMEN RIDER!" the Memory yells.

"A Kamen Rider...Gaia Memory?" the Dopant exclaims.

"Yeah," the rider confirms, "I'm not going to bother explaining Reminisce's power to you since you all won't be alive for much longer."

"What did you say?" the black knight yells.

"You heard me," the rider taunts as he takes out another Memory. The Memory is marked "Time". He places it into the Driver and pushes the two sections of the Driver away from each other, similar to how W does it during his henshin.

"Henshin," he mutters. His Driver shatters and is replaced with the Kamen Rider Den-O Driver and he holds the Den-O ticket in his hand. He runs the ticket over the Driver and it exclaims: "Sword Form!" Pieces of the Den-O outfit fly around the Rider as he's transformed into Kamen Rider Den-O. The red bit on the helmet flies down to complete the henshin.

"Kamen Rider...Den-O?" the black knight exclaims with absolute surprise.

"I have arrived! (Ore sanjou!)" the Rider yells while striking the Den-O pose.

The Rider runs down the steps towards the black knight Dopant while constructing his sword. He slashes the knight across the chest, blocks an attack from a reptile monster, slashes another incoming one, then runs his sword through the one he blocked an attack from. From the wound, Cell Medals fall to the ground.

"So...," the Rider mutters to himself, "this guy turns people into Yummies." The black knight charges at the Rider and swings his sword, but the Rider uses the wounded reptile as a shield. The reptile bursts into Cell Medals and the Rider emerges from the explosion to get a good slash at the knight's chest. The knight falls back and the reptiles move to protect him.

"I'll wipe you all out at once," the Rider warns and runs the ticket over his Driver. "Full Charge!" his Driver exclaims.

"This is my certain kill attack (hissatsu attack)," the Rider mutters. He swings his sword, causing red energy to fling off of it and hit the reptile-like creatures. They explode and Cell Medals fly everywhere. The black knight remains unharmed.

"You...," the black knight growls in pure rage, "you killed my minions!" The black knight charges and slashes the Rider across the chest. The Rider falls back, onto the ground, and rolls back.

"Den-O won't be enough to defeat you," the Rider states while slowly standing up. "It looks like I'll need something a little stronger."

The Den-O Driver shatters to reveal his original Driver with the Kamen Rider and Time Gaia Memories inserted. He removes the Time Memory and inserts a new one.

"Greed!" the Gaia Memory rings as he places it into the Driver.

"Henshin," the Rider mutters. He pulls the two sections part. The Driver transforms into the Kamen Rider OOO Driver with the Taka, Tora, and Batta Medals inserted. He takes the scanner and runs it over the Medals.

"Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa, TaToBa TaToBa!" the Driver rings as he transforms from Den-O into OOO.

"T-That's-!" the black knight yells.

"That's right," the Rider replies. "Kamen Rider...OOO." The Rider draws the Medjalibur and slashes the black knight across the chest. The knight falls back and the Rider runs up to pick up some Cell Medals on the ground. He picks up and places 3 Cell Medals into the sword. He runs the scanner over the Medals in the sword.

"Triple Scanning Charge!" the sword rings. The Rider swings his sword and a blue energy wave flies out of it. It hits the black knight and the space around the black knight bends. The attack hangs for a second and then there's a large explosion. From the explosion, the black knight emerges, slightly wounded.

"I'll admit," the black knight growls, "you're pretty good. But I've figured out your weakness. You can only turn into the original form of the Riders. You don't have access to their upper level forms. Which means you can never defeat me."

"Well," the Rider puts his fist up underneath his chin, pretending to think. "That's true. I can't use CycloneJokerXtreme, Final Form Ride, Emporer Form, or Liner Form. However, I can use any of W's Gaia Memory combinations. Any of OOO's combos. Any of Fourze's Astro Switches. True, Hyper Kabuto is beyond my grasp. But I don't need any of those to defeat you."

The Rider removes the Tora and Batta Medals and replaces them with Kujaku and Condor (respectively). He takes the scanner off his belt and runs it over the Driver.

"Taka! Kujaku! Condor! TaJaDor!" the Driver rings as he transforms into OOO's TaJaDor form.

(Music: "Time Judged All")

"Now, let's make sure you can't turn any other humans into Yummies, shall we?" the Rider taunts. He opens the TaJa Spinner and 2 sets of the TaJaDor combo Medals fill the available Medal slots. He closes the Spinner and places the scanner on it.

"Taka! Kujaku! Condor! Taka! Kujaku! Condor! GIGA SCAN!" the Spinner rings. He takes the scanner and runs it over his Driver.

"Scanning Charge!" the scanner rings. Red wings sprout from the Rider's back and he takes off into the air. A section on TaJaDor's legs lifts up and creates a talon-like appearance. A spiraling red flame spins around the TaJa Spinner. The Rider descends down, strikes the black knight with his talons, lands on the ground, then punches the TaJa Spinner in the knight's direction. The spiraling red flame shoots off the TaJa Spinner and hits the knight. The knight screams in agony as he falls to the ground and explodes. The Rider takes a victory pose.

"NG should be able to handle you from here," the Rider mutters to himself then walks back to his bike, de-transforming while he walks. With his face still hidden, he rides off into the distance. Meanwhile, the knight has de-transformed back to its Cage Dopant form. The Tyrannosaurus Core Medal rolls across the plaza floor and cracks, ending up as nothing but purple dust.

Citizens scream in a different section of Fuuto where a few reptiles that avoided the other Rider are spreading the corruption. Energy looks over and sees them transform a teenage girl and her boyfriend into reptiles.

"They're turning people into monsters," Energy mutters to himself and then pulls out his Driver. "I've only got Thermal form, but that should be enough to stop these guys."

He presses his Driver to his abdomen and the belt forms around it. He places the Thermal Drive into the Driver.

"Thermal NG – Level One," his Driver rings.

"Henshin!" he yells. He presses the henshin button and the black part of his suit forms around him. A red phoenix descends from the sky, wraps around NG, then turns into the red part of his outfit. He summons his sword and charges at the 7 monsters. He cuts one reptile in the chest while kicking another one to his right. He turns around and stabs one in the stomach, then whips behind it to use it as a shield. Two reptiles cut their ally, causing the shield to explode into Cell Medals. From behind the explosion, NG stands with his Driver just inserting into his sword.

"ASSAULT MODE!" his Driver rings. He swings his sword at the attacking reptiles, sending a flame attack that looks like a phoenix tail. The two explode into Cell Medals.

"What...are these things?" NG asks himself as he picks one up. "Cell Medals? But that would mean that these things are Yummies. And that the Dopant has become some kind of Dopant Greeed hybrid. Man, things are looking bad."

NG presses the button on his sword.

"ENERGY RUSH!" his Driver rings. Two phoenix wings extend from his shoulder blades and his sword catches fire again. He swings his sword and starts to move forward, but then stops. He drops to the ground and his attack is disabled. He starts screaming in agony when purple lightning starts shooting around his suit. The reptiles, shaken, run away from NG and into the streets of Fuuto. The red part of NG's suit dissolves and the sky turns black. He looks up and gasps at the sight before him. Similar to the phoenix's translucent appearance, in front of him stands a translucent purple Tyrannosaurus Rex.

"What...is that?" he mutters to himself. "A Tyrannosaurus?"

The Tyrannosaurus dissolves into a shining purple ball and then flies into NG's chest. NG screams in pain as the Drive is ejected from his Driver.

"Power of Darkness! Kamen Rider...Dark NG!" his Driver rings as NG turns into his Dark form. He growls menacingly then turns to grab his sword. He pulls the end of the sword to create a spear, similar to how he does in Wind form but about half the length. He then pulls the two ends of the blade part apart. The two blade sections glow and then turn into axe blades (resulting in a double-bladed axe). The Dark Rider walks out from behind the alleyway, chuckling madly to himself.

The Cage Dopant lies on the plaza floor, groaning from the impact of Reminisce's attack.

"Who the hell was that guy?" it yells in frustration. An iron boot steps down in front of its face and the Dopant looks up. It's the Knight Dopant with its sword drawn, pointing at the Cage Dopant's throat.

"You have failed your mission," it informs. "You were supposed to destroy NG and infect the city with your maddening darkness. But you were defeated and all the infected citizens have been destroyed!"

"It wasn't my fault!" the Dopant pleads. "It was another Ka-"

"GODS DO NOT MAKE EXCUSES!" the Knight bellows and the Dopant cowers in fear. "I will reduce you to the pitiful human scum that you were. You can deal with your own lack of purpose on your own."

The Knight swings its sword and cuts the Dopant square in the neck. The Dopant screams as the Cheetah Medal and Cage Memory ejects from its body. The Dopant collapses and returns back to its human form. The Knight chuckles and picks up the Medal and Memory.

"You won't be needing these anymore," it informs the human, then turns around. It tosses the two into the air and cuts it with his sword. The Memory breaks in half and the Medal shatters. The Knight turns back to the human.

"Besides, I don't need you anymore. I sense another dark presence in this city. It seems that you might have infected someone powerful. I look forward to meeting him."

"But I didn't-" the human begins and then faints. The Knight scoffs and walks away from him.

"Humans have never been anything but insects."

Citizens' screams pierce the air and the Knight looks in the direction of the source. A group of 30 or so people emerge from an alley with Dark NG following. A girl screams in terror as NG runs his axe across her chest, making a deep cut.

"It seems that NG was the source that I sensed. How splendid," the Knight chuckles to himself. The girl that NG cut turns into the reptile-like monster and starts infecting other people. From off to the side, the sound "AUTOMATIC!" is heard and a rain of bullets pelts the infected monsters and they explode into Cell Medals. The Knight and NG look to the side to see Kogata wielding the automatic rifle, pointed in their direction.

"Don't move," Kogata warns, "or you're next."

"Hmph," the Knight scoffs. "A pathetic human worm wielding a pathetic human weapon. You don't hold a candle to us."

"That doesn't matter," Kogata explains. "Strength is more than just how powerful your synchronization rate is or how many Medals or Memories you have inside you. True strength is the drive to never give up, no matter the costs!"

"Pathetic," the Knight jests and turns to NG. "Kill him."

NG growls in agreement and starts walking towards Kogata.

"Energy, stop it!" Kogata yells. "Why are you on his side?"

"He can't hear you," the Knight informs, "His soul has been corrupted with the power of darkness. He's my minion, now."

"No, that can't be true! Energy! You have to break free of it!"

NG presses the button on the axe head.

"ENERGY RUSH!" his Driver rings. Kogata pulls the trigger on his gun, firing more bullets. NG roars and a black and purple shield surrounds him, deflecting the bullets. NG swings his axe, causing black and purple energy to fly towards Kogata. Kogata flinches and braces for the impact.

"Lion! Tora! Cheetah! RaToraTah RaToraTah!"

A yellow flash flies by Kogata, picking him up and making NG's attack miss him. Kogata looks up and sees Kamen Rider OOO in RaToraTah form and gasps.

"OOO?" Kogata asks.

The Rider disregards Kogata and asks, "What happened to NG?"

"He got corrupted with some kind of dark power. There's no stopping him."

"We'll see about that," the Rider smirks and stands up, putting Kogata down. "Oy, NG!"

NG growls as he turns to face the Rider, his eyes flash purple.

"How about me and you settle this, one-on-one?" the Rider taunts as he takes out another Gaia Memory. The OOO Driver shatters and is replaced with the Reminisce Driver. He removes the Greed Memory and presses the button on the Gaia Memory he's holding.

"VAMPIRE!" the Memory cries out.

"Henshin!" he yells. He inserts the Vampire Memory and pushes the two sections of the Driver apart. The Driver shatters and is replaced with the Kiva Belt, with no Kivat.

"What? Aren't you supposed to transform?" Kogata asks.

"Give me a second," the Rider replies. "Kivat!"

A yellow and black bat flies down from the sky, revealing itself to be Kiva's Kivat.

"It's so splendid to be back! Let's do this, Wataru!" the Kivat rejoices. The Rider grabs Kivat, opens its mouth, and presses its fangs to the back of his left hand.

"I'm not Wataru," the Rider replies irritatedly. He places Kivat upside-down on the Driver and locks him in place. The Kiva outfit forms around the Rider, on top of the RaToraTah outfit (identity still unrevealed).

"Kamen Rider Kiva," he announces.

"How interesting," the Knight Dopant mutters to himself. "A Rider that can turn into past Riders. I'll admit it's impressive, but terribly unoriginal."

The Rider takes the blue Garuru Saber item from his belt and places it into Kivat's mouth and then closes it.

"GARURU SABER!" Kivat announces. A blue token (the one that Castle Doragon shoots out) flies from out of the sky and into the Rider's left hand. His left arm grows blue spikes and the token folds out into the Saber. The Rider's eyes turn blue.

"Let's go!" the Rider challenges as he runs towards NG. The two Riders clash weapons and NG swings his axe over the Rider's head, the Rider dodging by ducking. While ducking, the Rider thrusts his sword into NG's chest. NG roars in pain as he recoils and lunges at the Rider. NG lands a solid hit on the Rider's chest and the Rider falls to the ground. NG stands above the Rider, raises his axe above his head. NG swings his axe down when...

"BASSHAA MAGNUM!" Kivat yells. Several blasts hit NG square in the chest and NG falls back. The Rider gets up, revealing his right arm covered in green spikes and wielding a green gun (the Basshaa Magnum). The Rider gets up, constantly shooting at NG.

"I can see you're just a power-house," the Rider notes as he removes the purple item from his belt. "Let's see if I can match it."

He places the item in Kivat's mouth and closes its mouth.

"DOGGA HAMMER!" Kivat announces. A purple token flies out of the air and unfolds into a hammer. The Rider grabs the Hammer and charges towards NG. NG swings his axe but the Rider blocks it with his Hammer. NG screams in anger and dark energy flies out of his axe and hits the Rider. The Rider falls to the ground but rolls away from NG. NG chases after him, repeatedly swinging his axe at the ground (and missing the Rider). A hail of bullets slams into NG and he recoils. He looks at the source of the bullets to see Kogata.

"Get up, Rider!" Kogata yells. "I gave you an opening!"

"Thank you," the Rider thanks. He gets up and summons his Reminisce Driver. He removes the Vampire Memory and inserts the Beetle Memory.

"Beetle Memory?" Kogata mutters to himself.

"Henshin," the Rider calls. He pushes the two sections of the Driver apart and his Driver is replaced with the Kabuto Driver. He is encased in gray armor as he transforms into Kabuto Casted Form. He pulls the Kabuto head on his Driver halfway across, making a charging sound. He then pulls it all the way across. His Driver announces, "Cast Off". The gray parts of the outfit flies off and the antennae on the helmet folds up, revealing the Kamen Rider Kabuto outfit.

"No matter how many Riders you change into, there's no way you can defeat him!"

"I believe there is," the Rider looks to a crowd of nearby people, one of them being the old man from before. "Old man!"

The old man looks around, making sure the Rider was indicating towards him. He then points to his face with his right finger and asks, "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You have a Core Medal and Gaia Memory, don't you?"

"How did you know?" the old man asks as he takes out the Lion Core Medal and Ray Gaia Memory.

"I have my ways. Quick! Hand it over!"

The old man looks to NG, who is growling menacingly and eyes glowing purple. He then looks to the Knight, who is still intrigued by the battle. He looks back to the Rider, nods, and hands him the Ray Memory and Lion Core Medal. The Rider takes out a black casing, identical to the ones NG used to make the Thermal and Wind Drives, and places the Ray Memory in one end and the Lion Medal in the other end. The words "NG DRIVE SOLAR ENERGY LV. 1". The NG Drive shines brightly, making Kogata, the onlookers, NG, the Knight and the Rider avert their gaze from its glow. After a second, the brightness dies down and the Knight looks to the Rider.

"The Solar Drive. Give it over if you wish to keep breathing!"

"Not a chance," the Rider replies. "NG needs to return to normal. He needs training so he can defeat you. So, let's finish this!"

The Rider takes a pose and his Driver calls: "CLOCK UP!"

"NG, block him!" the Knight orders. But it's too late. The Rider rushes up to NG with hyper speed, inserts the Solar Drive into the Driver and presses the "henshin" button. NG is paralyzed as the Rider returns to normal speed. A bright light shines from within NG and he starts screaming in pain (with a distorted voice). Purple electricity springs from his body, barely missing the Rider, Kogata, and the onlookers. From NG's outfit, the purple Tyrannosaurus emerges and an unconscious de-transformed Energy falls to the ground. The Tyrannosaurus roars and charges towards the Rider. The Rider presses the three buttons on his Driver.

"One...Two...Three..." his Driver rings. He pulls the kabuto antennae on his Driver to the other side.

"Rider...Kick..." his Driver rings again. He jumps up into the air, and moves his leg into the kick position. The Tyrannosaurus roars and opens its mouth to swallow the Rider. The Rider flies into the dinosaur's mouth, his body glowing with energy. He travels through the dinosaur and out the other end. He lands on the ground and strikes a victory pose as the Tyrannosaurus explodes into purple fire. The Rider looks back to the Knight, who is slowly clapping.

"Very well done, Kamen Rider," the Knight congratulates. "However, that's as far as you go."

The Rider uses his Clock Up to rush at the Knight to punch him in the face, but the Knight catches the punch.

"You...," the Rider mutters.

"Your power of accessing the previous Kamen Riders is cute, but useless." A fire kanji symbol appears in the Knight's sword then he slashes the Rider across the chest. The Rider screams in pain as he flies back from the blast, landing right next to Energy. He de-transforms, yet still wearing the helmet so his identity is hidden.

"And now I will finish this," the Knight threatens as he walks towards them. After three steps, a large inferno appears between the Knight and the defeated Riders. From the inferno, the head of a dragon-like Dopant appears.

"Knight, that is enough," the head speaks to the Knight.

"But...master...," the Knight mutters.

"The Riders are defeated for now. NG is of more use to us alive than dead."

"What about the second Rider?"

"He is necessary to make NG stronger. Your duty here is done."

"Yes, master." The Knight takes a knee and is enveloped in flames and the head disappears as well, leaving only a smoldering patch of grass. Silence hangs in the air for a few moments before Kogata runs up in front of the group of people and exclaims "Whelp, nothing to see here! Everyone go back to their lives!" A majority of the group leaves leaving only the old man. He walks up to Energy and starts nudging him.

"Boy...boy...," he says with each nudge. Energy slowly comes to and then looks up at the old man.

"Old man? What're you doing here?"

"You were going rampant, hurting innocent civilians. My trusty Memory and Medal saved you, though." Energy looks down at his Driver where the Solar Drive is inserted.

"S-Solar?" he exclaims to himself.

"Now that I have brought you back to normal, please, will you find my grand-daughter? In return...," the old man removes the Solar Drive from Energy's Driver. "I will give you my Medal and Memory."

Kogata, overhearing, runs up next to the old man. "Hey! That's an NG Drive now! You can't just take-!"

"Kogata," Energy interrupts. "Those two mean more to that man than they do to us. They represent something. We should appreciate the fact that he's even willing to give it to us."

Energy gets up, using Kogata as a crutch. He sticks out his right hand in front of the old man.

"I'll give you your grand-daughter for the Solar Drive. Deal?" Tears well up in the old man's eyes and he smiles and nods.

"Deal," he says as he places his hand into Energy's for a solid hand-shake.

The Knight walks into a dark cave where there is a bonfire in the center of the room. The Knight takes a knee and the dragon head appears within it.

"You have done well, my servant," the dragon praises.

"You are too kind, master," the Knight lowers his head further. "NG shall get stronger as he gains more Drives and defeats more of our brothers and sisters. What do you recommend our next move is?"

"You will add a new sister to our family. In particular, the one that our former brother was seeking revenge on." The Knight looks to his right and snaps his fingers. A surge of purple energy springs from the ground, revealing the girl bound in black chains and floating in the air.

"Make sure NG will not defeat her without advancing his skills," the dragon orders. "Something that will present a decent challenge."

The Knight chuckles and pulls out the Wind NG drive from behind him. He removes the Cyclone Memory and Stag Beetle Medal from the Drive and walks over to the girl. She looks up at the Knight and screams, "NOO! STOP, PLEASE!"

"I'm doing you a favor," the Knight replies. "Welcome to the family." He presses the button on the Memory, making it call out "CYCLONE!". He throws the Memory at her like a dagger and it inserts into her skin. She begins to transform when he flicks the Stag Beetle Memory into her shifting body. She yells in pain as the cave is quickly filled with tornado-like gusts. The Knight waves his hand and the girl disappears.

"Go, my sister," the Knight mutters to himself. "Make our future brother stronger."

Energy, Kogata, and the Rider have made their way back to W's detective agency and Kogata puts Energy down in Shotarou's chair while he places the Rider down on the couch.

"I wonder who it is," Kogata mutters to himself as he tries to lift the visor on the helmet. The Rider springs back to consciousness and smacks Kogata's arm away before Kogata could see who he was.

"Who are you?" Energy erupts. The Rider gets up and looks at Energy.

"Kamen Rider Reminisce," he replies. "A Kamen Rider whose power was born from previous Riders."

"So you're like Kamen Rider Decade then?" Kogata asks as he pulls up a picture of Kamen Rider Decade on his smart phone. The Rider smacks his arm away, resulting in the phone flying out of his hand, hitting the wall, and shattering. "MY PHONE!"

"I'm nothing like Kamen Rider Decade," the Rider replies. "I have the ability to transform into any individual who was referred to as a Kamen Rider. Fourze, OOO, W, Kiva, Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Kuuga, Black, Black RX, Amazon. Anyone."

"Why did you help me?" Energy asks. "It seemed like you held our own pretty well without me."

"Well, that answer is a little complicated," the Rider replies when Kogata lunges at him, screaming, "TAKE OFF THAT DAMN HELMET!" The Rider side-steps, resulting in Kogata face-planting on the floor. The Rider places his foot on Kogata's back, preventing him from getting up. "I was previously employed by Foundation X for the creation of the NG Driver. I wanted to make sure its wielder was safe so they could learn how to maximize its potential."

"Wait, you developed the NG Driver?" Kogata yells up then the Rider steps on his back more, resulting in a small painful grunt.

"I had a hand in it," the Rider replies. "Foundation X was working on creating two Riders that were meant to take over the world. NG and Reminisce. One to wield the combined power of Memories and Medals, and the other to house all previous Riders. However, the director that was guiding the NG system had a different direction in mind. He wanted NG to protect the world rather than destroy it. He was terminated from the position shortly afterward and was never heard from again. While he headed the NG Project, I headed the Reminisce Project. After seeing him leave, I felt the same way and took the Reminisce prototype with me and deleted all research in it. So Foundation X has no research on NG or Reminisce as to create another one. They'd have to start from scratch. When NG's director left, he took the NG Driver with him. So, my question to you," he turns to Energy, "how did you get the NG Driver?"

Energy pauses for a minute and then looks to the Rider, "I don't know."

"Energy, you have amnesia?" Kogata looks up at Energy.

"Yeah," Energy replies. "I can't remember anything past a year ago. I don't even know my real name. I saw the symbols NG on a suitcase I had in my hands while at a pub. So, I thought that was my name. Shortly after waking in the pub, I met Kogata who no doubt recognized the symbols on the suitcase. He resisted the desire to turn me in to Foundation X and pointed me in the direction of the Kamen Riders. W and OOO. A year later, I was on my way to the detective agency when I met up with them on the street. Then I became Kamen Rider NG."

"Well, it looks like you are the true owner of the NG system," the Rider informs. "Allow me to be your teacher."

"MY WHAT?" Energy roars simultaneously with Kogata's, "HIS WHAT?"

"Teacher. I know more about the NG system than you do. And we can use Reminisce's power to train you better in each of NG's forms."

"Well, that won't really matter," Energy informs. "The old man has the Solar Drive. And I lost my Wind Drive to that Dopan-," Energy stops, "The Dopant!"

"Don't worry about him," the Rider puts Energy's mind to rest, "I defeated him."

"Y-You defeated him?" Energy erupts again.

"Like I told you, I know a lot about the Reminisce system. The in's and out's. The uprisings and downfalls. I can play to every advantage in a situation. This is how you must become with NG. Starting with getting those two Drives back."

"I won't be able to get the Drive back if the Knight has it," Energy informs. "If he creates a Dopant out of those, it'll be at the same level as me."

"Well," the Rider reaches into his pocket and pulls out a NG Drive. On it is marked "NG DRIVE THERMAL NG LV. 2", "I think I can help with that."


	5. Chapter 5

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 5: Mastering the Inferno

_Previously__on__Kamen__Rider__NG..._

"Well, it looks like you are the true owner of the NG system," the Rider informs. "Allow me to be your teacher."

"MY WHAT?" Energy roars simultaneously with Kogata's, "HIS WHAT?"

"Teacher. I know more about the NG system than you do. And we can use Reminisce's power to train you better in each of NG's forms."

"Well, that won't really matter," Energy informs. "The old man has the Solar Drive. And I lost my Wind Drive to that Dopan-," Energy stops, "The Dopant!"

"Don't worry about him," the Rider puts Energy's mind to rest, "I defeated him."

"Y-You defeated him?" Energy erupts again.

"Like I told you, I know a lot about the Reminisce system. The in's and out's. The uprisings and downfalls. I can play to every advantage in a situation. This is how you must become with NG. Starting with getting those two Drives back."

"I won't be able to get the Drive back if the Knight has it," Energy informs. "If he creates a Dopant out of those, it'll be at the same level as me."

"Well," the Rider reaches into his pocket and pulls out a NG Drive. On it is marked "NG DRIVE THERMAL NG LV. 2", "I think I can help with that."

"Now, let's begin our lesson," the Rider starts, still wearing his helmet.

"Dude, won't you just take off your mask to reveal who you are?" Kogata asks, frustrated.

"Ah, but you know who I am," the Rider replies.

"WE DO?" Kogata yells in surprise.

"Yes. I am Energy's teacher."

Kogata's head hangs in disappointment and Energy gets up off of sitting on the couch and approaches the Rider. "Let's get to it."

"We will need a wide open space in order to train," the Rider approaches Energy and takes out a Gaia Memory from his pocket. A closer look reveals it to be the Dragon Memory.

"Dragon...Memory?" Energy asks.

"I recommend you transform right about now," the Rider warns as he takes out his Driver and attaches it to his waist. Energy does the same and inserts the Thermal Drive.

"Thermal NG – Level One," his Driver rings. The Rider places the two Memories in his Driver, each ringing out as they're inserted ("Kamen Rider!", "Dragon!"). The two Riders look at each other, smirk, and yell "HENSHIN!" The Rider opens his Driver as Energy presses the "henshin" button on his belt. Energy turns into Kamen Rider NG Thermal form, and the Rider transforms into Kamen Rider Ryuuki.

"R-Ryuuki?" Kogata yells, astounded.

"We will need the use of Mirror World. Let's go." The Rider grabs NG's shoulder as they're sucked into a nearby window.

"Energy?" Kogata starts to panic, then yells dramatically, "ENERGYYYYY!"

NG and Reminisce appear in Mirror World, and Reminisce removes his hand from NG's shoulder.

"Each of NG's form will take attention and training in order to master. Seeing that Thermal is the only Drive you have right now, we should start with that one."

"What about the Level 2 Drive that you showed me," NG asks, almost demanding for the Drive. "I will need it to defeat the Dopants."

"You cannot move to 'medium' when you haven't mastered 'easy'," the Rider explains. "The more levels of Drives you use, the harder it'll be to maintain control of your body and the NG system."

"You mean, I'll lose control?"

"Yes. The end result of Level 3 will bring you to the brink of becoming a permanent Dopant/Greeed combination. It brings you that close to the edge of humanity. You will definitely succumb to that if you don't train."

NG scoffs angrily and looks toward the Rider. "Well, let's get started then."

"Very good!" the Rider exclaims and summons the Reminisce Driver. He removes the Dragon Memory and inserts the Greed Memory. "We'll start with OOO. TaToBa form. The purpose of this exercise is to test how well your sword-fighting skills are. If they're up to par, we'll move onto Level 1 Fire Manipulation."

"Sounds good," NG replies as he presses the "sword" button and then sword appears in his hand. Reminisce pushes the two sections of his Driver apart.

"Taka! Tora! Batta! TaToBa! TaToBa TaToBa!" the voice rings out as his Ryuuki outfit is replaced with OOO. He pulls out the Medjalibur from behind him. Reminisce charges at NG, swinging the sword from NG's right. NG blocks it and returns a side-kick from his right leg. Reminisce backs a little from the blow, but rushes back at him. Reminisce lands a sword swipe across NG's chest, causing him to flip over and onto the ground on his back. Reminisce brings the Medjalibur over his hand and swings it down on NG. NG rolls out of the way before the hit could land and gets up.

"Very good!" Reminisce congratulates. "Very, very good. Now, let's see your ability to merge your energy with the weapon."

NG nods and removes the Drive and places it into the sword.

"ASSAULT MODE!" his Driver rings. Reminisce chuckles and adds three Cell Medals into the sword. He runs the scanner over them.

"TRIPLE SCANNING CHARGE!" his Driver rings. NG starts at a growl that rises to a scream as his sword is enveloped in flame. He and Reminisce both swing their blades, causing a wave of fire to fly out of NG's and a wave of energy to fly out of Reminisce's. The two waves collide but Reminisce's easily cuts through it. The wave continues moving and strikes NG, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Not good enough," Reminisce says disappointedly. "Again."

The Knight Dopant enters the cave from the previous episode. He walks over to the center of the room and takes a knee. He waves his hand over his sword, causing the fire kanji symbol to appear in the first orb. He slams his sword into the ground, blade first. Fire springs from the tip of the blade and into the center of the room. A huge inferno sprouts from the impact spot.

"Lord," the Knight bows as the dragon-like Dopant appears from the fire. "I can sense the presence of NG and the other Rider in the Mirror World. Training, no doubt."

"Very good," the Dragon mutters in delight. "He will no doubtedly become strong. Soon, he will join our ranks permanently as Dark NG."

"That day shall truly be a day to rejoice. I have been training our new sister in her new powers."

The scene flashes back to the girl from the previous episodes with hands and legs bound, her mouth gagged, and tied to a chair. She's in a subchamber of the main cave room. The iron barred door to the chamber opens, revealing the Knight. The girl wakes up, looks up at the Knight, and her eyes widen in fear.

"W-Who are you?" she yells, but muffled.

"I," the Knight approaches her, "am your knight in shining armor."

"What do you mean?" she yells again.

"I am here to free you of your mortal shackles. To let you realize your full potential. As one of our family," the Knight takes out the Cyclone Memory and Stag Beetle Medal. "You were kidnapped by an ex-lover. He was madly in love with you and you rejected him. He came to us speaking of justice. I gave him the power to ascend above humanity, almost a power surpassing my own."

"You creeps!" she yells.

"However," the Knight interrupts, "once I figured out his true motives, I stripped him of his power. And then I stumbled upon you. The coolness and composure you present even when breaking the hearts of others is one worthy of becoming the perfect wind god. You can make certain that no creeps do the same thing to you ever again."

The girl stares at the presented Memory and Medal, her eyes glowing in desire. The Knight snaps his fingers and the shackles and gag disappear. She gets up and takes the two items from him. She looks at him and gives a smirk.

"Thank you, brother," she thanks. She presses the button on the Memory ("Cyclone!") and inserts it into her skin. She flips the Medal into the air and it lands inside her transforming body. She shifts into a green Dopant with beetle fangs coming out of her head. She gasps in pleasure of the new power.

"How do you feel, sister?" the Knight asks.

"Like a goddess."

The scene flashes forward to the Knight and the Dragon.

"Very good. However, remember, my faithful Knight. She is not to defeat NG. Only strengthen him."

The Knight nods and says half-heartedly, "Yes, master."

The scene returns to NG and Reminisce training in Mirror World. They clash blades and roll away from each other. Reminisce gets up and summons his Driver.

"Let's get a change of pace. Or, more specifically, Riders," he says as he pulls out another Memory. On it reads "Orphnoch".

"Orphnoch..., that means-!" NG exclaims to himself. The Rider replaces the Greed Memory with the Orphnoch Memory in the Driver ("Orphnoch!"). He pushes the two sections apart and the Faiz Driver appears in place of his Reminisce Driver. A cell phone appears in his right hand. He presses 5 three times and then the Enter button and the phone rings: "Standing By". He places the phone in the Driver and locks it down, the Driver ringing: "Complete". Red lines shoot up his body and transforms into Kamen Rider Faiz. He summons the blade and charges at NG. They clash blades a few times, NG side-stepping to avoid a swing. He places the Thermal Drive into his sword ("ASSAULT MODE"). He then pulls the trigger on the sword ("ENERGY RUSH").

"I see, you're done messing around," Reminisce notes. He jumps up into the air and yells, "CRIMSON SMASH!" He takes a Rider Kick pose and is enveloped in red energy. He flies towards NG. A flame wing extends from NG's right shoulder and an inferno blazes from the hilt of his sword.

"Inferno Slash," NG mutters to himself. Reminisce flies at NG, and NG swings his sword at impact. There is a large explosion from the two clashing energies. After the explosion, the dust clears, revealing the two Riders facing away from each other, in the final pose of their attacks. NG gives a chuckle and Reminisce drops to the ground, the Faiz armor disappearing and leaving him in his human form.

"Very good, Energy," Reminsce congratulates. "You have finally defeated me. I believe you are worthy of Level 2."

"But first," NG starts as he removes the Thermal Drive from his sword and de-transforms. "You are going to show me who you are."

"Hmph, very well," Reminisce agrees. "Kogata will want to see this so let's head back."

He pulls the assault rifle out from the previous episode and places the Kamen Rider Memory in the grip ("Kamen Rider!") and the Dragon Memory in a slot where the clip would sit ("Dragon!"). He pulls on the lever that would normally lock the next bullet in the chamber.

"Kamen Rider! Dragon! Maximum Drive!" the gun rings out. The Rider fires the gun to his immediate left and a portal opens that leads to the human world. Reminisce and Energy walk through it to come out of the window in W's office, Kogata freaking out as usual.

"Y-You walked through the window!" Kogata yells in surprise as he pats the window, expecting something to happen. "Mysterious Rider, are you a magician as well?"

The Rider lightly pistol whips Kogata in the back of the head, causing Kogata to fall down, "No, I'm not a magician! (he turns to Energy) Seriously, is he normally this stupid?"

"Nah, he's actually been pretty smart lately. Well, smart for Kogata."

Kogata gets back up and looks at the Rider, "Then how did you do it, huh?"

"Simple," the Rider replies as he shows Kogata the Dragon Memory in the clip, "Dragon Memory combined with my Kamen Rider Memory. It allows me to transform into Kamen Rider Ryuuki, who has the power to travel in and out of Mirror World. Energy and I went in there to train. I can honestly say that he's a master of the Level 1 Thermal Drive now. He's graduated to level 2."

The Rider hands Energy the Level 2 Thermal Drive and Energy opens it up to see the Memory and Medal inside. It reveals to be the Magma Memory and the Peacock Medal.

"Peacock and Magma," Energy says to himself. "Never would've thought of that. Reminisce, how did you get this Drive?"

"The head director of the NG project gave it to me before he left. Telling me to give it to the possessor of NG when I found him."

"Aha!" Kogata yells. "And now that you found Energy, we can finally reach Level 2!" Kogata then starts laughing maniacally (and dramatically). Energy looks at Reminisce and Reminisce back at Energy. They both nod and smack Kogata in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Kogata yells.

"Enough of your bickering," Energy scolds and turns to the Rider, ordering, "Reveal who you are."

The Rider unclicks the straps on his helmet, and slowly removes it. Energy's and Kogata's eyes widen as Kirihiko Sonozaki from Kamen Rider W is revealed.

"Kirihiko?" Energy asks. "But...how?"

"Very simple," Kirihiko replies. "Saeko wanted to destroy me because I wanted to take her from the Museum. She attacked me with the Taboo Memory, and I said my farewells to this city. The next thing I know, I'm being treated for my wounds at an underground facility, a branch of Foundation X. They nurtured me back to health and used my knowledge of Gaia Memories to contribute to the NG and Reminisce Projects."

"Amazing," Kogata replies amazed, slowly walking towards Kirihiko and taking his hand. "So, it really was a gift from God that you are alive."

Kirihiko turns towards Energy and asks, "Is he always this dramatic?"

"Yeah, and stupid," Energy replies. Shortly after, there is a loud rumbling sound, causing the Riders and Kogata to test their balance. They look outside and see the girl in her Dopant form in the sky, sprouting several tornadoes that are destroying Fuuto.

"No time to waste," Energy informs as he takes out the Thermal LV. 1 Drive from his shirt pocket.

"Indeed," Kirihiko agrees as he takes out a Partner Memory from his shirt pocket.

"Partner?" Kogata asks. "But that's..."

"Kogata, I'll need you for this one," Kirihiko informs. He places the Kamen Rider and Partner Memories into his Driver and pushes the two sections apart. His Driver is replaced with the W Driver, and one appears on Kogata's waist.

"How cool!" Kogata yells in amazement as a Cyclone Memory appears in his left hand, with a Joker Memory appearing in Kirihiko's right hand. They swing each memory to the opposite side.

"Henshin!" they both yell. Kogata places the Cyclone Memory in the right slot and it disappears and reappears in Kirihiko's Driver. He pushes it down and places the Joker Memory into the left. He pushes the two sections apart from each other and his Driver rings: "Cyclone! Joker!" Kirihiko transforms into Kamen Rider W as Kogata's unconscious body falls to the ground. Kogata's half's arm touches its side of its face excitedly.

"This is so weird!" Kogata's half says. "I'm W!"

"_We're_ W," Kirihiko's side emphasizes. "However, it is quite ironic..."

"Enough, you two," Energy says as he inserts his Drive into his Driver ("Themal Energy – Level One"). "We have a Dopant to stop. Henshin."

He presses the "Henshin" button on his Driver and he transforms into his Thermal form. The two Riders run outside to see the Dopant causing more destruction, slowly inching her way towards Fuuto Tower.

"F-Fuuto Tower!" Kirihiko yells protestingly.

"Kirihiko, Kogata. Use Trigger to get her down. Kogata, switch from Cyclone. That'll just give her power," NG orders. Reminisce nods and removes the Cyclone & Joker Memories and inserts the Luna and Trigger Memories. They push the two sections apart ("Luna! Trigger!") as they turn into Kamen Rider W LunaTrigger form.

"Let's go, Kirihiko!" Kogata yells excitedly. Kirihiko takes the gun from its holster on his chest and fires it at the Dopant. The bullets curve using Luna's power and smacks into the Dopant, causing her to fall to the ground.

"We've got to get over there quickly before she hurts anyone else," NG mutters. Reminisce nods and replaces the Trigger Memory with the Joker Memory ("Luna! Joker!"). They extend their arms to grab onto a lamp post inside the city, near the Dopant. NG grabs Reminisce's other hand and they launch towards the city. The Wind Dopant gets up off the ground, dazed from her attack.

"What was that?" she asks herself and looks over to see a group of police officers pointing their guns at her. "Was it you bunch? How annoying. Well, you will pay for your crimes!"

She sends a cyclone in the direction of the police officers, however NG and Reminisce appear in between them. NG summons his sword and blocks the cyclone with it.

"Run!" NG yells, and the officers obey. Reminisce switches to CycloneJoker and deflects the cyclone away. "Thanks."

"Any time," Reminisce replies and they focus their attention towards the Dopant.

"Kamen Rider NG...and apparently a new Rider," the Dopant mutters to herself.

"Kamen Rider Reminisce," Kirihiko's side of W tells her.

"It doesn't matter. You both shall perish with the power of my cyclones!" she summons several cyclones that spin around her.

"Reminisce, use Cyclone's power to deflect any wind attacks away from me," NG orders. "I'll try to hit her with an Energy Rush to eject the Wind NG combo."

"Sounds good to me!" Kogata's side replies happily.

"Kogata, you need to be at your prime to deflect those attacks. She's running on pure wind energy right now. It won't be easy," Kirihiko's side warns Kogata.

"I understand. The stakes are high. I won't fail you," Kogata replies seriously.

"Good, then let's get started," NG removes the Drive from his Driver and places it in his sword ("ASSAULT MODE!"). "I'll wait until I have an opening."

Reminisce rushes at the Dopant. She summons a cyclone that shoots out horizontally to hit Reminisce. They use the Cyclone's fist to counter the cyclone, making it dispel immediately. They rush up to the Dopant, sending a few punches and kicks with none of them connecting. The Dopant attempts to return hits, but they also have no luck. Reminisce leaps up high, using Cyclone's wind power.

"We can't land a hit!" Kogata's side yells.

"A Memory Break won't affect the Memory or return her to her human form, but it will phase her. And possibly give NG the opening he needs," Kirihiko's side advises.

"Let's do that!"

Reminisce removes the Joker Memory from the Driver and places it in the slot on his waist ("Joker! Maximum Drive!").

"Joker Extreme!" Kirihiko and Kogata yell as they are split in two down the middle, each side flying at the Dopant. The Dopant summons a green staff and swings it at the Riders, causing them to fly away and over to NG. The forced separation returns Reminisce to Kirihiko, and Kogata waking back up at the detective agency.

"Crap," Kirihiko mutters to himself. "We can't turn into W again!"

"Find another Rider that might be able to deflect or cancel these cyclones. One will pick me up and throw me halfway across Fuuto," NG orders.

"Let's see," Kirihiko thinks to himself. "There are no other Riders who can cancel the cyclones. But I can be the target of them." Kirihiko takes a Gaia Memory out of his pocket, revealing "Space".

"Space Memory? Who could that be?" NG asks himself. Kirihiko removes the Partner Memory from his Driver and inserts the new Memory ("Space!"). He pushes the two sections apart, revealing the Fourze Driver.

"F-Fourze?" NG yells in surprise. Kirihiko locks all the switches down and makes the henshin pose.

"3..." the Driver rings. The camera pans on the Dopant.

"2..." the Driver rings. The camera pans to NG.

"1..." the Driver rings. The camera pans to Kogata scratching his head at the agency, not knowing what is going on.

"Henshin!" Kirihiko yells. He pushes the lever on his Driver and turns into Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Iiiiittttt'ssss SPACE TIME!" Reminisce yells as he makes the "Uchuu Kitaa" pose and the camera zooms out into space and then back again.

"I'll just make myself too heavy for her to pick me up," Reminisce explains as he removes the Drill Switch and replaces it with the Gatling Switch ("Gatling!"). He flips the two Switches simultaneously ("Launcher On! Gatling On!"). A giant rocket launcher and gatling gun appears on his right and left legs (respectively). He slowly walks towards the Dopant, grunting with stress in each step. The Dopant sends cyclones at him, none of them phasing him.

"Weaken her a little bit!" NG yells over the wind. "I'm not going to be able to hit her when she's at full strength!"

"You got it!" Reminisce yells as he activates the Radar Switch ("Radar On!") and gains a target lock on the Dopant. He pulls the lever he used to transform again.

"Launcher...Gatling...Radar...LIMIT BREAK!" the Driver cries out. A barrage of missiles and bullets fly out of the two leg accessories and fly towards the Dopant. She swings her staff again, resulting in them flying in different directions away from her. NG grunts in frustration when the missiles change direction and turn back towards her. The Dopant is too surprised from the missiles returning to deflect them. They all smash into her, causing her to fly back and drop her staff. Reminisce turns off the three Switches and replaces the Launcher switch with the Chainsaw Switch. He activates it ("Chainsaw On!") and tosses the staff up into the air. He uses the chainsaw leg to cut it in half. The Dopant screams in pain as if Reminisce had just cut her liver in half and she slowly gets up, panting in pain.

"My...staff...," she mutters. "You will pay for destroying my staff!"

She gets up and summons hurricane-force cyclones and sends them at Reminisce. He gets picked up into the air, sent towards the sky.

"Now, die!" she yells. She summons more cyclones and her voice echoes throughout the plaza: "ENERGY RUSH!"

"No!" NG mutters to himself. "If she hits him with an Energy Rush, he's sure to die!"

NG charges at the Dopant and side-kicks her, the cylones no longer gaining strength but staying there. She sends a wave of wind at NG, however the attack doesn't phase him. In fact, flames start springing from his armor.

"What? Wind actually empowers fire?" he asks himself.

"That's impossible!" she yells. "I was supposed to defeat you!"

"That's incorrect," a deep voice echoes. She turns to see the Knight emerge from an alleyway.

"You were not created to defeat NG. In fact, quite the opposite," the Knight slowly walks towards her. "You were made to empower NG."

"Empower me?" NG asks.

"That is correct," the Knight confirms. "My master was quite intrigued with NG's dark power. He needs him alive and at his full potential."

"My 'dark form'? What are you talking about?" NG demands.

"So you hold no record of the event," the Knight ponders. "Very interesting."

"Enough!" the Dopant shouts and turns towards the Knight. "You set me up for failure and used me as a guinea pig! You will die for this treachery!"

"You cannot kill a god," the Knight challenges. "And I don't recommend you trying."

The Dopant grunts in frustration and then turns back to NG.

"Then I'll just kill him to get my revenge."

"Just try it!" NG yells as he readies his sword.

"I will look forward to watching your battle," the Knight farewells and walks back into the alleyway. The Dopant charges at NG, swinging her wind-empowered fist to smash into NG's sword. NG's sword ignites with powerful fire when he rolls to the side to get a distance between them and swings the inferno sword across her chest. She screams in pain and rolls back, the fire not putting out by itself. She pats it out for a few seconds and gets up, just to get a flying kick from NG to her face. She flies back and hits the wall.

"This is bullshit," she mutters to herself. "I will defeat you!"

She screams in rage as she splits from one into seven Dopants.

"H-How?" NG yells to himself. Kogata runs up next to him (out of breath, having run from the detective agency) with the Core Medal and Gaia Memory analyzer from the second episode. He reads from the screen:

"It's the Stag Beetle (Kuwagata)'s special power. Present in OOO's GataKiriBa form, the Stag Beetle Medal allows its user to split into several copies and back. However, it's very taxing on the body on splitting as well as returning."

"Crap. I'm not going to be able to defeat her like this," NG warns.

"Perhaps the new Drive?" Kogata looks at him excitedly.

"That's just what the Knight wants," NG explains. "He wants me to become more powerful so he can use me as his lap dog."

"But-...you'd never join them, right Energy?" Kogata looks concerned.

"He'll make it so it's not my choice. By sending me into some kind of dark form where I have no control."

Kogata flashes back to NG in his Dark form, trying to defeat Reminisce.

"You'll be able to resist it next time. You were just taken by surprise."

"Yeah, I guess so," NG replies optimistically. "Okay, stand back, Kogata. I don't know how powerful this will be."

NG reaches behind his waist and pulls out the Thermal NG Drive Lv. 2. He takes a deep breath and slowly releases it, then thrusts the Drive into the second slot on his Driver.

"Thermal NG Level 2!" his Driver rings. He looks towards the Dopant, tightens his fist and yells, "HENSHIN!" He presses the henshin button on his Driver.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...THERMAL NG!" his Driver cries out. The red on his armor dissipates, leaving only the black underlay. Two phoenixes descend from the sky and intertwine around NG, forming his armor. On his arms and legs are gold bracers and shinguards. A couple gold designs also show up on his helmet and his chestplate.

"Power of...inferno?" Kogata repeats to himself.

"No matter what level you are, you will still surely die!" the Dopant yells as she sends her most powerful wind wave at NG from all seven forms.

"How pitiful,," NG taunts as he waves his hand and fire springs from his fingertips to counter the wind. The fire gains more power as it consumes the wind and smashes into the Dopants. The copies are destroyed from the attack.

"No time to waste," NG informs as he removes the two Drives from his Driver and places them inside his sword.

"ASSAULT MODE!" the Driver rings. His sword is completely enveloped in flames, a phoenix head rising from the cross-guard. He rushes at the Dopant, slashing it five times with flames springing all around them. The Dopant uses an air blast to get away from him and then sends a quick wave of wind at him. A bird's wing made of fire extends from his left shoulder blade and wraps around him to protect him from the blast. The wing opens back up after the attack and vanishes.

"How?" she asks. "HOW ARE YOU SO MUCH STRONGER THAN ME?"

"Quite simple," he replies. "Your attitude does not match the element you wield."

"What?" she gasps in disbelief.

"I learned that today when I was training with Reminisce. Each element has a personality type associated with it. Wind is more reserved for those with a cool attitude, who aren't usually intimidated. You hid that from the Knight when he gave you my Drive. He mistakenly gave you it, thinking you'd be a perfect fit. However, your attitude reacts most with the Fire element."

"Fire?"

"That's correct. My attacks weren't powering up to their levels just due to your element. My Drives were reacting to your fiery attitude, stored deep within each attack. You became a Dopant for a reason that doesn't suit the Wind element, didn't you?"

The Dopant looks down in introspection.

"I was dealing with him for a long time," she thinks out loud, "I told him that I saw us as nothing more than friends, despite his nice gifts and kind words. Love is about more than just how he feels about me! But he didn't listen. None of them did. They blamed me for their problems instead of 'man'-ing up and taking responsibility for their own actions! So, I accepted this power so I could prevent myself and other girls from falling into the same trap!"

"WRONG!" NG bellows, the Dopant taken aback. "You didn't accept this power to protect others. Why would you be destroying Fuuto if you were just trying to protect people?"

"I WANTED HIM TO KNOW HOW I FELT!" she yells back. "To have someone that you thought care about you wish you harm! I was destroying Fuuto so I could look for him. It would be much easier without all these lowsy skyscrapers and buildings!"

Scuffles of sneakers across pavement are heard and NG and the Dopant turn towards the source of the noise. From behind another alleyway, the Cage Dopant in human form appears from the darkness.

"Ayanee," he addresses her.

"Takashi," she says tenderly, looking down. She then sharply looks up, "DIE!"

She sends a sharp cyclone at the human. Two flame wings extend from NG's back as he flies over and blocks the man from the attack.

"You protect him? Why?" she demands.

"He's a human," he replies. "Humans don't know what's good for them. He was hurt from being misled for so long. I do not blame him for that. Both of you acted dramatically for such a small issue. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"Takashi...I'm sorry," the Dopant apologizes as she returns to her human form.

"Me too, Ayanee," the man smiles as he runs towards her and gives her a big hug. NG gives a "hmph" of triumph as Kogata walks over towards him.

"How disappointing," he whines. "I wanted to see Level 2's Energy Rush."

"My different forms shouldn't be looked forward to," NG replies. "They're just tools for stopping the Dopants and Foundation X."

"Very true," Kogata replies. "Energy, you're so smart."

"Was there any debate?" NG smirks.

"Not so fast," the Knight's voice booms as he emerges from the ground beneath the two humans. Ayanee and Takashi scream in terror as the Knight rests both hands on them.

"You aren't finished," the Knight informs. "NG still has not been pushed to his limits. You will abandon your humanity to serve our purpose."

"No!" Ayanee back-talks. "We've learned our lesson! We'll never use Gaia Memories again!"

"Good for you," the Knight sarcastically retorts as he grabs her hand and places the Cyclone Memory into her skin, along with the Stag Beetle (Kuwagata) Medal. She starts transforming into her Dopant form. Takashi lunges at the Knight, but the Knight side-steps and throws the Cage Memory and Cheetah Medal at him. He transforms into his Dopant form. The two Dopants lunge to attack the Knight, but the Knight vanishes and reappears behind them. He pulls out two Tyrannosaurus Medals and tosses them at both Dopants. The Medals enter their bodies and they scream in rage, their eyes turning purple.

"Kill him," the Knight orders as he walks off. The Cage Dopant lunges at NG while the Wind Dopant summons up powerful cyclones. NG dodges a swipe attack from the Cage Dopant, and blocks another with his sword. He stabs his sword forward towards the Dopant and a phoenix springs from the blade and collides with the Dopant's chest. The Dopant flies back and NG turns towards the Wind Dopant.

"You know that those attacks won't hurt me," NG taunts. "Why even try?"

"I'm not aiming for you," she chuckles and Kogata hides behind NG.

The Dopant sends the powerful cyclones up at Reminisce, who is still lingering in the sky. Reminisce looks down and sees his impending doom.

"No," he says. "I am not finished. There is too much riding on me staying alive. The protection of Fuuto. Training NG. There's too much at stake!"

He activates the Rocket Switch ("Rocket On!") and a large rocket appears on his right hand. The rocket activates and he blasts out of the way of the winds. He uses the Rocket to blast towards the ground and next to NG.

"Nice outfit," he compliments NG.

"Thanks," NG thanks. Reminisce looks over to the two Dopants, now growling like feral dogs.

"What happened to those two?" he asks.

"They had an epiphany about how they overreacted, and then that Knight Dopant showed up and chucked two Tyrannosaurus medals at them."

"The only way to cancel the Tyrannosaurus Medals is to use the Solar NG Drives. Where is the old man with that combo?"

"Don't know. We'll have to do this without them."

"But the only way to cancel them is with the Solar NG combo!"

"I'm making the best with what I can. Let's do it, Reminisce."

Reminisce nods and replaces the Rocket Switch with the Fire Switch ("Fire!"). He activates the Switch ("Fire On!") and transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze Fire State. He removes the Switch from his Driver and places it in his gun.

"Fire! Limit Break!" the Driver rings out. NG pulls the trigger on his sword.

"ENERGY CHARGE!" NG's Driver rings out.

"Energy...Charge?" Kogata asks. NG's two fire wings extend from his back and he's enveloped in fire. Reminisce fires the Limit Break, which sends the two Dopants flying into the sky. NG takes off after them, slashing them repeatedly up to 20 times each. He then descends beneath them and looks up.

"Inferno Tower!" he exclaims. He flies up, leaving a trail of fire and gets one final slash in for each of them. They explode and NG falls back towards the Earth. Reminisce gasps in surprise and replaces his Fire Switch with the Rocket Switch ("Rocket! Rocket On!") and replaces the Radar Switch with the Parachute Switch ("Parachute!"). He blasts off towards NG, having NG grab his leg. He disables the Rocket and activates the Parachute ("Parachute On!"). The two Riders descend down to safety.

The de-transformed Dopants are seen dropped off at the police station as an officer walks out and sees a note pinned to them: "Courtesy of your city's Kamen Rider."

The windmill of the detective agency spins with the gusts of winds.

"This city is very peculiar," Energy types on Shotarou's typewriter. "Full of those who are willing to go as far as possible to get their dreams accomplished. I'm sure those two will be able to work out their differences from now on, without the use of Gaia Memories."

"ENERGY!" Kogata bellows. "What are you supposed to be, Shotarou? I thought you said that being a detective is stupid!"

Energy chucks a crumpled up paper ball at Kogata's head, which bounces off.

"Idiot," Energy insults. "You're the one who wanted to do the detective thing. I was just finishing up Shotarou's records."

"Uh huh," Kogata chuckles and nudges Energy's shoulders. "So you writing a monologue is strictly business, eh? Hahahahaa-OUUUCH!" Kogata recoils from a punch to his face from Energy.

"I see you two are energetic as usual," Kirihiko greets as he enters the detective agency. "I've cleared everything up with the police station. Those two will be facing trial soon with minimal charges."

"Good," Energy smacks the desk and gets up. "So we can get out of here."

"B-But! I thought this was our new headquarters!" Kogata complains.

"I already have a headquarters for NG and Reminisce," Kirihiko grins. "Let us depart for it immediately."


	6. Chapter 6

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 6: Enter the Dread

_Previously on Kamen Rider NG..._

"This city is very peculiar," Energy types on Shotarou's typewriter. "Full of those who are willing to go as far as possible to get their dreams accomplished. I'm sure those two will be able to work out their differences from now on, without the use of Gaia Memories."

"ENERGY!" Kogata bellows. "What are you supposed to be, Shotarou? I thought you said that being a detective is stupid!"

Energy chucks a crumpled up paper ball at Kogata's head, which bounces off.

"Idiot," Energy insults. "You're the one who wanted to do the detective thing. I was just finishing up Shotarou's records."

"Uh huh," Kogata chuckles and nudges Energy's shoulders. "So you writing a monologue is strictly business, eh? Hahahahaa-OUUUCH!" Kogata recoils from a punch to his face from Energy.

"I see you two are energetic as usual," Kirihiko greets as he enters the detective agency. "I've cleared everything up with the police station. Those two will be facing trial soon with minimal charges."

"Good," Energy smacks the desk and gets up. "So we can get out of here."

"B-But! I thought this was our new headquarters!" Kogata complains.

"I already have a headquarters for NG and Reminisce," Kirihiko grins. "Let us depart for it immediately."

"Y-You already have a headquarters?" Kogata gasps in disbelief when Energy stands up.

"We can go to the headquarters," Energy agrees but adds, "After we get the Solar NG combo from that old man."

"Ah, yes," Kirihiko replies, "We will need that Solar form to counter the Knight's Dino Medals. You managed to destroy them with the shear power of the Level 2 Thermal Combo. But if he adds any more Dino Medals into the Dopants, you won't be so lucky."

"Not to mention if that bastard somehow affects me with the dark power," Energy remembers losing consciousness when the purple translucent T-Rex took over his body and waking up from the Solar Drive's power. "We will need the Solar Drive."

Kirihiko, Kogata, and Energy stand outside the old man's door and Energy knocks on it three times. A few seconds pass when the door opens, revealing the old man.

"Ah! Boy!" he greets Energy. "What can I do you for?"

"Kamen Rider defeated the Dopant and returned your grand-daughter. She's currently at the police station and is in good hands. I was wondering, perhaps, could you fulfill your end of the agreement? The safety of your grand-daughter for the Solar Drive?"

"Ah, yes," the old man takes the Solar Drive out of his pocket and hands it to Energy. "Thank you for ensuring that my grand-daughter was safe."

Energy looks at the Drive, then back at the old man, confused, "Don't you want to make sure she's there? For all you know, I could be lying right now."

"Son," the old man gets into lecture-mode, "I've been alive long enough to tell when someone's lying. Since the start, you weren't lying about trying to protect and save my grand-daughter. And you're not lying now."

"Sounds good," Energy places the Solar Drive into his shirt pocket. "Thanks, old man."

"No, thank _you_, son," the old man smiles. Energy, Kogata, and Kirihiko depart (Kirihiko giving a casual, tiny salute to the old man as he walks off). The three walk into the town square.

"So," Kogata claps his hands together and rubs them against each other, "where is this headquarters of yours?"

Kirihiko smiles and pulls out the machine gun, citizens screaming and running away in fear.

"Oh!" Kirihiko laughs. "Don't worry everyone! It's just a gun!"

"Idiot, that's why they're screaming and running away!" Energy yells as three police officers approach them, guns drawn.

"You! Put the gun down!" the police officer yells. "Or we'll shoot!"

"What an annoyance," Kirihiko mutters angrily to himself, "We need the gun in order to get to the headquarters. And I left the Memory that would help in this situation there."

"What Memory?" Kogata asks.

"Distraction Memory. It'll choose a random distraction and afflict the target with it, allowing for us to make an escape."

"How cool!"

"They'll start firing soon if you don't comply, Kirihiko," Energy looks to Kirihiko. Kirihiko nods and drops the gun.

"This will turn out much worse than you thought, Energy," Kirihiko warns. "We're both carrying illegal objects."

"Oh, yeah," Energy chuckles. "Gaia Memories and Core Medals. So, what do you recommend then?"

The cops have started walking closer to the three.

"I think we need to make an exception to the 'no transforming without present threat' clause of the NG instruction manual," Energy grins and Kirihiko smiles and adds, "Agreed."

Energy attaches his belt to his waist, Kirihiko doing the same. Energy pulls out the Thermal NG Drive Level 1 and Kirihiko pulls out the Kamen Rider Gaia Memory.

"They've got Gaia Memories! Fire!" an officer shouts and they all start firing their guns. A figure descends between the two groups, blocking all the bullets. It gets up, revealing the Knight Dopant.

"Sorry," the Knight apologizes to the officers. "I cannot afford for these two to die."

"What about me?" Kogata yells irritated.

"You're irrelevant," the Knight insults.

"What do you want, Knight?" Energy orders. The Knight turns towards him and points his finger at Energy's chest.

"The Solar Drive."

Energy grits his teeth and yells, "COME GET IT, YOU METAL BASTARD!" He inserts the Thermal Drive into his Driver and charges towards the Knight yelling, "HENSHIN!"

"Power of fire! Kamen Rider...THERMAL NG!" his Driver cries as he transforms into Kamen Rider NG Thermal form with his sword drawn. NG brings his sword down on the Knight's chest, causing the Knight to stagger back. The Knight collects himself and draws his sword. He summons a yellow kanji symbol, revealing 電気 (electricity), and sends it to the first of the three orbs on his sword. He raises his sword in the air, and lightning bolts sprout from the swords tip. The bolts hit NG, causing him to fall down in pain, and hits the officer's feet, causing them to flee in terror.

"I'll take that Drive now, boy," the Knight chuckles as he slowly walks towards NG.

"Not so fast," NG replies as he gets up and pulls out the Thermal Lv. 2 Drive. "I'm not as weak as you think."

"Hmph, the level makes no difference. You will still fall to my blade!" the Knight swings his sword and NG rolls out of the way of the attack. He inserts the Thermal Level 2 Drive into his Driver.

"Thermal NG Level 2!" his Driver rings.

"HENSHIN!" NG yells as he presses the henshin button on his Driver.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" his Driver rings again as he transforms into his Level 2 form.

"Very impressive," the Knight chuckles as he summons a Water kanji symbol and assigns it to the first orb on his blade.

NG yells in anger as two spouts of fire shoot out of his back. The fire bends around to form wings.

"The Thermal form is reacting to Energy's anger!" Kogata points out.

"I need to get him back under control," Kirihiko explains as he whips out the Greed Memory. He then places both Memories in his Driver. He pushes the two sections apart and his Driver is replaced with the OOO Driver, TaToBa Medals inserted. He takes them out and takes out three new Medals, a light-blue color.

"W-What are those Medals?" Kogata asks.

"OOO never found these Medals. But they exist in the Planetary Library. So, I can use them," Kirihiko smiles as he places the Medals in the Driver, picks up the scanner, and runs it over the Medals.

"Henshin!" he yells.

"Pengin (Penguin)! Shirokuma (Polar Bear)! Azarashi (Seal)! PenShiroRashi!" his Driver rings as he turns into the new OOO combo. His face resembles that of a penguin, with bulky arms (like SaGoZou) with bear claws at the end, with gray legs that appear to be very slippery.

"P-PenShiroRashi?" Kogata yells in surprise.

"Yeah, an OOO state for the ice element. Anyway, gotta get going," Reminisce gives Kogata a tiny salute (similar to Shun Daimonji's salute in Kamen Rider Fourze) as he charges towards the battle.

"Reminisce!" NG growls. "Stay back! I'll finish this bastard!"

"NG, you can't finish him alone! He has the ability to switch element-types for each of his attacks! You can't keep up!" Reminisce explains.

"Just watch me!" NG yells in anger as he charges towards the Knight. The Knight chuckles as he swings his sword, causing a water wave to shoot out and hit NG. NG screams in an abnormal pain from the water (his flame wings disappearing as well) and falls to the ground, de-transformed.

"W-What was that pain?" Energy mutters as he slowly gets up from the attack.

"NG becomes devoted to the element it's given, the severity differing on the levels. The higher you go in Thermal, the more water attacks are going to hurt."

"Well," Energy removes the Thermal Drives from his Driver and inserts the Wind Drive ("Wind NG Level One"). "I'll just have to switch up my element then. Henshin!"

"Power of wind! Kamen Rider...Wind NG!" his Driver cries as he transforms into his Wind Level 1 form. He turns his sword into a spear and charges at the enemy. The Knight chuckles as he dodges NG's attack and summons another kanji symbol, this time being 土 (earth/soil). The symbol flies to the first orb on his blade and rocks begin forming around his blade. NG runs in for another attack but misses, and the Knight swings his earth blade across NG's chest. NG screams in pain (but not as bad as the previous attack) and falls back.

"Damn it!" NG yells angrily. "Why won't you just die?"

"Gods are unable to die," the Knight boasts. "The sooner you realize this and join our cause, the less people will get hurt."

"Bullshit! I'll never join your side!" NG yells.

"NG!" Reminisce calls out. "Go into Thermal form. We'll work together to defeat this guy!"

NG sighs and nods. "It's for the best."

NG removes the Wind Drive and reinserts the two Thermal Drives.

"HENSHIN!"

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" his Driver rings out as he returns to his Thermal form. The Knight laughs malevolently as the earth kanji disappears and he summons another water kanji symbol.

"Now!" Reminisce yells as he runs the scanner over his Driver ("SCANNING CHARGE!"). He yells with pure power and slams his right fist onto the ground. Ice pours out from his hand and covers the immediate area. The water kanji symbol flashes on the Knight's sword and then disappears.

"W-What?" the Knight yells in surprise.

"It's PenShiroRashi special power," Reminisce explains. "All water-based attacks are nulled and fire attacks are weakened inside PenShiroRashi's Scanning Charge."

A little section of ice starts growing on NG's shoulder but he brushes it off.

"My flames will push past it!" NG yells as he's engulfed in flame. He removes the two Drives from his Driver and places it in his sword ("ASSAULT MODE!"). He pulls the trigger on his sword ("ENERGY CHARGE!") and two flame wings sprout on his back. He kicks up into the air, his sword igniting into an inferno. He descends down and swings his sword down on the Knight. There is a flash of light, and the two warriors stand facing away from each other. Time hangs for several seconds. There is a red spark and NG falls to his knees.

"How?" NG demands. "How did you get such a powerful attack in at the last second?"

"I'll admit that Reminisce's tactic is a good one. I wasn't able to use an attack to counter the fire element. So, I just made the fire element turn against itself," the Knight explains. "I used the wind element to strengthen you to a point where you couldn't control your own power. So your attack was negated."

"N-No!" Reminisce yells in protest.

"You are very knowledgeable about the elements, Kamen Rider," the Knight acknowledges Reminisce. "I'm relying on you to make NG ready for my master."

"Master?" Reminisce flashes back to the fire dragon Dopant that appeared shortly after NG returned from his Dark form. "You mean that dragon Dopant?"

"Perhaps," the Knight chuckles as he walks towards NG. He takes his sword and runs it through NG's chest, NG gasping in pain.

"NG!" Reminsice yells out as he rushes forward. The Knight quickly summons an ice kanji (氷) symbol to his sword and stabs it into the ground. Reminisce is immediately enveloped in ice and unable to move. NG returns to his human form with a wound starting to bleed on his chest. The Knight takes the Solar Drive out of his pocket and turns away. Reminisce breaks out of the ice prison and yells, "KNIGHT!"

The Knight turns around and mutters, "I have no business with you outside of NG's training. I have no intentions to fight you."

"Bullshit!" Reminisce yells as he runs the scanner over his Driver again ("SCANNING CHARGE!").

"This is PenShiroRashi's stage two of the Scanning Charge! This time, I will defeat you!" Reminsice stomps both feet on the ground, causing an ice prison similar to the Knight's to envelop the Dopant. Reminisce jumps down and slides across the ice arena, similar to a penguin, and then when in close proximity to the Knight, jumps up in the air, with a light-blue energy around his bear claw arms. He swings both arms across the Knight, causing the ice to shatter and the Knight to fall back.

"T-This power..." the Knight gasps.

"PenShiroRashi should not be underestimated!" Reminisce yells. "You're finished!"

"...is far to weak to even hurt me," the Knight finishes.

"W-What?" Reminisce gasps.

"The power of just Gaia Memories or just Core Medals are unable to defeat most of my kind," the Knight explains again. "Not to mention, you aren't even truly wielding those powers. You are just a mimicry of the former Riders."

"You bastard! I'll show you that my power is real!" Reminisce yells as he removes the PenShiroRashi Medals from his Driver. Before Reminisce can draw more Medals, the Knight rushes up and slashes Reminisce's arm with his sword. Reminisce screams in agony and the Knight runs his sword into his chest. He screams louder as he transforms back to Kirihiko, the Kamen Rider and Greed Memories ejected from his Driver and laying on the ground.

"Continue to make NG stronger," the Knight orders Kirihiko. "He still does not rival my power. We have no need for someone weaker than I am."

The Knight chuckles maniacally as he fades away to nothing.

"Kirihiko! Energy!" Kogata yells as he runs over to the two wounded Riders. Kirihiko grabs his arm and manages to make out under his breath. "Gun...Dragon..."

"Gun?" Kogata repeats as he grabs the rifle, then repeats, "Dragon?" He reaches into Kirihiko's vest and grabs the Dragon Memory. He picks the Kamen Rider Memory up off the ground and positions himself a little away from Kirihiko and Energy, trying to hurry before onlookers showed up. He inserts the Kamen Rider Memory into the grip ("Kamen Rider!") and the Dragon Memory into the clip ("Dragon!"). He then pulls the lever to load the next bullet into the chamber.

"Kamen Rider! Dragon! Maximum Drive!" the gun cries out. Kogata pulls the trigger and a white bullet shoots out for a small distance and then explodes to make a portal to the Mirror World. Kogata picks Energy and Kirihiko up underneath his shoulders and walks into the portal. The portal closes behind them just as civilians starting coming out to see what the commotion was about.

The three heroes fall through the sky in Mirror World and land on the ground.

"So, Kirihiko," Kogata grunts from the pain of dropping. "What now?"

"S-Space M-M-Memory..." Kirihiko whispers. Kogata removes the Dragon Memory and pulls the Space Memory out of Kirihiko's pocket. He loads it into the gun ("Space!") and cocks the gun again.

"Kamen Rider! Space! Maximum Drive!" the gun cries. The gun fires another bullet, creating another portal (similar in appearance to the portal to the Rabbit Hutch in Fourze) and Kogata guides his friends through that portal as well. The three heroes fall into a very scientific-looking underground lair. There are computer monitors pulled up with various pieces of data on them. Hanging in the front of the room, is a large monitor with the letters "NG" on them. In the center of the room are two capsule-looking beds with medical equipment laying next to them. Kogata rushes over to the beds and loads his friends onto them.

"Green...button...," Kirihiko gasps through the pain and Kogata complies. He presses the green button on a control panel next to the beds on both Kirihiko's and Energy's capsules. A thin shield covers over the beds and the Riders start to glow with a green light. The room hums for a second and then stops. The shield removes itself and Kirihiko and Energy get up from the beds.

"W-What?" Kogata yells in surprise.

"Instant-healing capsules," Kirihiko talks about them as if he designed them. "They will be very handy when Energy or I get badly injured."

"That's some way to get here," Energy mutters to Kirihiko, very pissed off. "Not to mention that I can't get here without you."

"We have specific Memories for you to get here," Kirihiko answers Energy's complaint by walking over to a wall full of Gaia Memories. He takes one down with the letter "P" on it and tosses it to Energy. Energy catches it and presses the button on the Memory.

"PORTAL!" it cries out.

"Portal Memory?" Kogata looks in disbelief.

"When used in conjunction with the Memory Pistol," Kirihiko picks up a pistol with a Gaia Memory-sized hole in the magazine-area, "You can travel to these headquarters immediately."

"You guys couldn't think of anything more inconspicuous than guns?" Energy remarks as he takes one and puts it in his back-right pocket. "You know, if we're in our human forms and we need to use the guns, we'll have a similar incident to today."

"Ah, but we've already thought of that," a voice echoes in the headquarters. Energy takes the gun out of his pocket and points it toward the sound of the voice, but Kirihiko uses his arm to lower Energy's gun.

"It's alright," Kirihiko comforts. "It's just my partner."

"Partner?" Energy questions. A woman in a white lab coat, with black hair and glasses carrying a clipboard emerges from out of the darkness. She wears no nametag and only thin shoes.

"Shirohana Narumi," Kirihiko introduces. "She's the brains behind NG and Reminisce."

"Y-You?" Energy asks.

"Yes, I was the head of the science division at the Foundation X location where NG and Reminisce were being developed. I developed both your and Kirihiko's Drivers from ground up."

"Well," Energy pats his Driver and smiles, "works like a charm!"

The four of them get out a couple of quick giggles and Narumi continues, "The Memory Pistols can take only one Gaia Memory for input, rather than the Memory Rifle which can take two. The Memory Rifle is needed to access the powers of any previous Kamen Rider, considering you need to combine the Kamen Rider Memory with another Memory to generate the desired effect."

"How many Kamen Riders does Reminisce have access to right now?" Kogata asks.

"8. Fourze ('Space!'), OOO ('Greed!'), W ('Partner!'), Kiva ('Vampire!'), Den-O ('Time!'), Kabuto ('Beetle!'), Faiz ('Orphnoch!'), and Ryuuki ('Dragon!'). We have Ichigo, Nigo, V3, Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1, ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J, Kuuga, Agito, Blade, Hibiki, and Decade to acquire. So a total of 20. We are only 28% done with acquiring Reminisce's ultimate goal."

"'Ultimate goal'?" Energy repeats interested, but wary.

"NG and Reminisce were designed with a 'ultimate goal' in mind. NG's was not revealed to me, or Kirihiko. Only the heads of Foundation X knew his goal. However, Reminisce's goal is to use the power of the previous Kamen Riders to give NG the power to be element-less."

"An element-less NG?" Kogata ponders to himself. "But then, say if a Dopant is ice-based, he won't be able to deal as much damage as a fire-based NG would, right?"

"That's incorrect," Kirihiko chimes in and Energy's and Kogata's gaze shifts over to him. "NG would be able to summon elements without the need of switching out Drives. The change would be instant. One second he could be dealing fire attacks, the next, water. Or wind. Or dark."

"Dark?" Energy remembers his rampage from the previous episodes.

"In order to reach NG's highest level, Energy, you must conquer over the Dark NG power."

"So, essentially, in order to defeat these Dopants and Foundation X, I need to become the warrior that they need?" Energy quickly walks over to Kirihiko and grabs his shirt color, getting close to his face. "So they can just chuck a couple of Core Medals into me and turn me into a mindless slave?"

"If you master the Dark NG form," Narumi chimes in, "then the Core Medals won't have an effect on you." Energy's breaths slow from rapid to normal and he lets Kirihiko go. He walks over to a chair and sits down, head in hands.

"I understand it's a heavy burden to bear, Energy," Kirihiko starts his heart-to-heart. "W should have defeated Foundation X. That was the way it was supposed to be. But they couldn't, and Foundation X got far stronger than what they could handle. That's why you're the one to carry it. You're Fuuto's new Kamen Rider. And you're already doing wonderfully. You've mastered a Drive, gained access to Level 2, and already have 3 of the 18 Drives."

"8 out of 28 is a hell of a lot better than 3 of 18," Energy replies, very angrily. "And to find yours, you just need to find what Memories go with the Kamen Rider Memory. I need to use Gaia Memories _AND _Core Medals! Could you possibly imagine how long that would take to find all of those?"

"We aren't the only people looking for the combinations," Kirihiko informs. "Foundation X wants to know the different Drive combinations so they can make their own NG. No 'complications' this time. Not to mention, the Knight is looking for combinations as well so you can become strong enough to become their puppet."

"So you're saying we steal their Drives? How? It seems like they have more luck stealing our Drives than we have at stealing theirs! Even though we recovered it, they stole the Wind Drive and made a powerful Dopant out of it. And the Knight stole the Solar Drive."

"The Knight didn't steal the Solar Drive because it would make you powerful," Narumi states. "He stole it because it's our only remedy to the Dark power right now. Sure, your Level 2 form defeated some empowered by that. But we've already tried to make guns that harness the NG power and it just doesn't work. The guns explode from too much power going into them. So, we can't use your Drives to cancel the power. We need to get that Solar Drive back."

"So let's go to their headquarters and pulverize them!" Kogata shouts very energetically and pounds his right fist into his left hand on the word 'pulverize'. Kirihiko gives a tiny laugh at Kogata's display and replies, "As anyone would suspect, it won't be that easy."

"Why not?" Kogata asks, very disappointedly. "Isn't just the Knight there? We could probably take him on with NG, Reminisce, me, and Narumi!" Kogata imitates gun fire with his hands pointed at Kirihiko, making gun sound effects with his mouth ('Bang! Bang!').

"The Knight is just a pawn of our true enemy," Kirihiko reveals dramatically and while Energy and Kogata try to grasp the information, he walks over to the main computer and presses a combination of keys on the keyboard that pulls up a picture on the main wall-sized monitor. The picture is of the dragon Dopant.

"Dragon Dread," Kirihiko introduces and Energy repeats, "Dread?"

"A Dread is what you become when you've hit Level 3 and don't take control of the power, and instead, let it control you. It's a combination of Dopant and Greed. Energy, this is what you will become if you aren't careful with the combos."

"Dragon...Dread..." Energy thinks to himself, then looks to Kirihiko, "How strong is this guy?"

"The Knight only has a fraction of his power," Kirihiko explains. "You won't be able to measure up to him, even if you have all three Drives. You must master the elements, and then some, to defeat him."

"Are there other Dreads?" Kogata asks.

"Dragon is the only Dread to be made so far," Narumi steps in again. "They're looking into 'upping their staff', per se. They want to have all 6 Dread so that nothing can go wrong when turning NG into the ultimate Dread. A Dread of all the elements."

"Perfect," Energy sarcastically states as he claps his hands together. "We're against daunting odds with a small fraction of winning even with some serious luck. Let's do this."

The Knight Dopant walks into the cave and takes a knee, which summons the Dragon Dread.

"Master," the Knight addresses the Dread. "I have acquired the Solar Drive."

"Very good, my servant," the Dread chuckles. "NG will not have any protection against us for when he is ready to become the ultimate Dread!"

"Reminisce has surely taken them somewhere unknown to us. A headquarters, of sorts."

"That is irrelevant to our plan. They can run, and they can hide, but this world...is OURS! MUWAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHA!"

The Knight joins in with his master's maniacal laughter as the scene fades out.


	7. Chapter 7

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 7: The Spectrum Rider

_Previously on Kamen Rider NG..._

"Dragon is the only Dread to be made so far," Narumi steps in again. "They're looking into 'upping their staff', per se. They want to have all 6 Dread so that nothing can go wrong when turning NG into the ultimate Dread. A Dread of all the elements."

"Perfect," Energy sarcastically states as he claps his hands together. "We're against daunting odds with a small fraction of winning even with some serious luck. Let's do this."

The Knight Dopant walks into the cave and takes a knee, which summons the Dragon Dread.

"Master," the Knight addresses the Dread. "I have acquired the Solar Drive."

"Very good, my servant," the Dread chuckles. "NG will not have any protection against us for when he is ready to become the ultimate Dread!"

"Reminisce has surely taken them somewhere unknown to us. A headquarters, of sorts."

"That is irrelevant to our plan. They can run, and they can hide, but this world...is OURS! MUWAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAHA!"

The Knight joins in with his master's maniacal laughter as the scene fades out.

* * *

><p>"Power of cyclones! Kamen Rider...Wind NG!" NG's Driver rings as he transforms into his Wind form. He, Kirihiko, Kogata, and Narumi are in the Mirror World, training up NG's compatibility with the Drives.<p>

"Remember, Energy," Kirihiko instructs, "the Wind element isn't about getting mad when attacks don't land or if your opponent lands attacks on you. The point is to stay calm, cool, and collected during your battles. The point of the Wind element is to defeat hot-headed opponents, not be one."

"Gotcha," NG complies as he transforms his sword into the spear mode. Kirihko looks to Kogata.

"Ready, partner?" he asks.

"Let's do it!" Kogata cheers excitedly. "Be careful, Energy," he points towards Energy, "you will surely fall to the ultimate Kamen Rider the world has ever seen! Kamen Rider...Kogata!"

NG does a small face palm, "Yeah, he starts more problems than Decade did."

"Oy!" Kogata yells in protest but Kirihiko silences them both.

"Let us begin," he smiles as he attaches his Driver and pulls out the two Memories (Kamen Rider, and Partner). He places the two in his Driver and opens the two sections. His Driver is replaced with the W Driver, and a replica of that appears on Kogata's waist. The Joker Memory appears in Kirihiko's hand, and Cyclone appears in Kogata's. They both press the buttons on their Memories ("Cyclone!", "Joker!"). They make their stance and shout, "HENSHIN!" Kogata places the Cyclone Memory in the right slot and it disappears, reappearing in Kirihiko's right slot. Kirihiko locks it down and places the Joker Memory into the left slot. He pushes the two sections apart on his Driver ("Cyclone! Joker!"). The Driver plays its tune as Kogata loses consciousness and Kirihiko turns into Kamen Rider W. The Kogata side points at NG.

"Now, count your sins! (_Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!_)" Kogata yells.

"He doesn't have any sins to count up, moron. We're training," Kirihiko insults. NG uses the distraction as an opening and charges at Reminisce. He gets a couple spear slashes in before Reminisce starts blocking attacks. While they're exchanging attacks, Kirihiko shouts, "Oy, Kogata! You've gotta start taking this thing more seriously! The world's at stake, y'know?"

"Sorry, Kirihiko!" Kogata apologizes. "It's just so cool!"

NG side-kicks Reminisce and then shoves his spear towards their stomach. They fly back from the pain of the impact and roll on the ground.

"Kogata...," Kirihiko mutters angrily. "You're the worst partner a man could ask for!"

"Kirihiko, such cruel words," Kogata says depressedly. NG uses this time to remove his Wind Drive and place it in his spear ("ASSAULT MODE!"). He presses the button near the blade ("ENERGY RUSH!") and takes his stance as powerful winds begin to circle him.

"Kogata, he's going for the finisher. Counter with Joker Extreme!" Kirihiko yells as they both get up and Kirihiko removes the Joker Memory from his side of the Driver.

"Wait, Kirihiko! I think Cyclone's Maximum Drive would be best fitted here!" Kogata interrupts.0

"No, it wouldn't. Joker Extreme is the only attack we have to counter that!"

"Just trust me!"

"Damn it, Kogata!" Kogata's arm snatches the Joker Memory and places it back in the Driver and removes the Cyclone Memory. He places it into the Maximum Drive slot ("Cyclone! Maximum Drive!") and they take their stance as wind forms around them as well. The two cyclones of NG and Reminisce gain in strength until they reach their peak.

"Cyclone Extreme!" Reminisce yells as they punch the cyclone towards NG.

"Cyclonic Spin!" NG yells as he thrusts the cyclone towards Reminisce with his spear. The two cyclones clash and struggle trying to overwhelm the other. After a little while, NG's cyclone breaks through, absorbs Reminisce's, and heads towards the other Rider.

"Crap," Kogata says in a high-pitched tone as the daunting cyclone approaches him.

"Idiot," Kirihiko insults as he pulls out a Memory Pistol and inserts a Shield Memory ("Shield!") and cocks the gun ("Shield! Maximum Drive!"). He pulls the trigger and a giant yellow translucent shield appears between the Rider and the cyclone. The cyclone smashes into the barrier, but can't break it and dissipates. Reminisce removes the Memory from the gun and the barrier dissipates.

"What happened, Kirihiko?" NG approaches Reminisce, spear at unready. "Usually you're harder to defeat than that." Kirihiko breaks the transformation, and Kogata wakes up next to Narumi.

"That idiot," Kirihiko points towards Kogata, "was against the only attack we had to counter your Energy Rush. It's because of him that we almost got killed." Energy cancels his transformation as well and grabs Kirihiko's shirt, "Hey, he may be an idiot but he's _my_ idiot, okay? Watch what you say about him!"

"He's only hindering us, Energy! We know what we're doing but he thinks it's all a game! Like it's no big deal if we lose, as long as we have fun! That's not how the world works!"

"Well, it's not his fault that's he's trying to find the brighter side in our dark situation-"

The argument continues, Kogata listening to the words being thrown. After a couple of exchanges, tears begin to well up in his eyes. He gets up and charges over to Kirihiko and pushes him, causing Kirihiko to fall down. Kogata takes the Reminisce Driver and a couple Memories that fell out of Kirihiko's jacket pocket.

"K-Kogata?" Kirihiko gasps in surprise.

"I will show you that I'm not worthless," Kogata mutters very seriously. "That I can fight, too." He takes the Memory Pistol out of his pocket and inserts the Portal Memory ("Portal!"). He cocks the gun ("Portal! Maximum Drive!") and fires it to his right. A portal to the human world opens up and Kogata charges through it. Energy tries to follow, but the portal closes on him.

"Now look what you did," Energy berates. "You went and upset him and now he has the Reminisce Driver. Or, more importantly, _YOU_ _DON'T_ have the Driver."

"Meaning," Kirihiko gasps, "that you're going to have to use Kogata as your partner until he feels satisfied."

Kogata walks through the streets of the Fuuto Bazaar, looking at the different foods and products that each of the merchants are selling. From bananas, apples, and grapes to computers, MP3 players, and iPads.

"Fuuto is such an amazing place," Kogata laughs to himself walking through the streets. "I can't believe our headquarters isn't close to this amazing city. If it was, we wouldn't need any stupid portals to get ther-" Kogata's sentence is interrupted when he runs into a wall of metal. He falls to the ground and looks up at what he ran into, which is revealed to be the Knight Dopant.

"Hello, boy," the Knight greets then all the citizens and vendors flee from the bazaar. "You have something that Foundation X would be very happy to have back." Kogata touches his pocket, feeling the Reminisce Driver.

"The Reminisce Driver," Kogata mutters, "Why do you want it? I thought Reminisce had to train NG with it?"

"Reminisce can train NG without the use of a Driver. That's what we create Dopants for."

"You're just priming people up so NG can defeat them?"

"That's the idea."

Kogata gets up and pulls the Driver out of his pocket and attaches it to his waist.

"You're surely not thinking of trying to use such a powerful device," the Knight chuckles to himself. "An idiot like you would still have no chance against me."

"I'm not an idiot," Kogata replies seriously. "I'm a Kamen Rider."

"Kamen Rider? BAHAHAHA-" the Knight breaks out into laughter and Kogata grits his teeth. He takes out the Kamen Rider and Space Memories and place them into the Driver ("Kamen Rider! Space!"). He pushes the two sections apart and his belt is replaced with the Fourze Driver. He locks all four Switches down and takes a pose.

"Three..." the camera pans on bananas and apples that fell to the ground in the commotion.

"Two..." the camera pans to the Knight Dopant, who is practically on the floor laughing at this point.

"One..." the camera pans to Kogata, serious as they come.

"HENSHIN!" he yells. He pulls the lever and reaches his hand towards the heavens as he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze. He forcefully lowers his hand, brings his arms in and shouts as he rapidly expands them: "Iiiiiitt's spaaacee tiiime! (Uchuuu kittaaaaa!)" By this time, the Knight has gathered himself and he draws his sword.

"I can see your serious," the Knight chuckles, "Now, let's begin." He charges at Kogata who ducks under the Knight's attack and rolls to get a small distance. He removes the Rocket Switch and inserts Switch #10 Elec ("Elec!"). He activates the Switch ("Elec On!") and turns into Fourze Elec State. Billy the Rod appears in his right hand and he attaches the plug to the top-most outlet. He and the Knight do some clever sword-play, Kogata oddly doing pretty well for himself. The Knight quickly gets sick of how well Kogata is doing and summons a 重力 symbol ("Gravity" kanji) to his sword. A powerful gravitational force pulls Kogata inward towards the Knight and the Knight gets a powerful slash that hits almost like a hammer. Kogata flies back and gasps from the pain of the attack.

"W-What was that attack?" Kogata makes out from the pain.

"Gravitational energy," the Knight explains. "NG doesn't know of this energy type yet. It is the only element that has neither a weakness nor advantage to any other element. It is truly wonderful."

"Gravity, huh?" Kogata says, apparently not hearing anything after "gravitational energy", and gets up. He turns off the Elec Switch (returning to Base form) and replaces it and the Radar Switch with the N Magnet and S Magnet switches ("N Magnet! S Magnet!"). Kogata activates the two Switches ("N-S Magnet On!") and turns into Fourze Magnet State. He takes the two joysticks formed by the Switches and pulls the triggers on both of them, causing beams of magnetic energy to fly towards the Knight. The Knight dodges the attack, summons another gravity symbol, and sends it towards Kogata. The symbol collides with him, and objects all around him fly towards and bind themselves with him.

"Good luck shooting me now, idiot," the Knight insults and jests. "You pull that trigger and it will recoil and harm you instead. Now, hand over the Driver!"

"Never!" Kogata yells. "This Driver means more to me than it ever will to you or the Foundation!"

"How so?" the Knight asks intrigued. "Enlighten me."

"This Driver...," he looks down towards the ground and then back up at the Knight, "is my only chance to show Energy and Kirihiko that I'm not just a comedian! I'm also a warrior who's devoted to saving Energy, saving Fuuto, and saving the world! I'd rather go to Hell than fail to defeat you today!"

"Hmph," the Knight chuckles as he summons a fire kanji symbol to his sword (causing it to erupt in fire) and walks towards the trapped Rider. "How very honorable. Yet foolish. Well, allow me to grant you your wish. I will let Energy know that he can find you suffering in the darkest dominion of Hell!"

The Knight thrusts his sword forward and a sound of metal piercing metal echoes in the air. Kogata gasps and falls to the ground, terrified. The Knight looks to his right, revealing NG in his wind form, blocking the sword with his spear.

"No need to tell me," NG chuckles. "I'm right here."

"NG...how did you know he'd be here?"

NG side-kicks the Knight to get a little distance between them.

"Kirihiko has his ways," he boasts as Kirihiko emerges from the rubble, with the Memory Pistol pointed towards the Knight.

"That's as far as you go, Knight!" Kirihiko yells. He removes an Automatic Memory from his shirt pocket and loads it into the pistol ("AUTOMATIC!"). He pulls the trigger and the gun fires at the Knight like an Uzi. The Knight staggers back and looks towards Kirihiko.

"Even without your Driver, you are still a pain in my neck!" the Knight yells angrily. NG uses his spear to destroy all the objects attached to Kogata, resulting in the gravity symbol shattering.

"Let's go, Reminisce," NG orders.

"R-Reminisce?" Kogata stands confused and then points towards his face. "Me?"

"You're the one using the Driver, aren't you?" NG asks. "Well then, I consider you to be Reminisce."

"Energy..."

"ASSAULT MODE!" NG's Driver cries as he places the Wind Drive in his spear. He charges towards the Knight, swinging his spear at him with mini-cyclones springing up from the blade. The Knight dodges the attacks and while dodging, manages to summon an Earth symbol to his sword.

"NG, WATCH OUT!" Kirihiko yells. The Knight swings his sword down towards NG.

"SHIELD! SHIELD ON!" the Fourze Driver cries out as Kogata transforms back to Fourze Base State and summons the Shield to his arm. He propels forward with the boosters on his back and makes it just in time to block the Knight's attack.

"Kogata, nicely done!" NG congratulates.

"Thank you," Kogata thanks.

"DRILL ON!" his Driver cries. Kogata's left leg is replaced with a drill and he side-kicks it straight into the Knight's abdomen. The Knight screams in pain and then flies back into a building. Kogata turns off the switch and chuckles.

"NG, the finisher!" he yells and NG nods. NG presses the button on his spear ("ENERGY RUSH!") and Kogata activates the Rocket and Drill Switches ("ROCKET ON! DRILL ON!") and pulls the lever for his Limit Break ("ROCKET! DRILL! LIMIT BREAK!").

"Cyclonic Spin!" NG yells as he summons a torrent of cyclones in his spear and thrusts them towards the Knight. Kogata aims himself to be in a collision course with the Knight and yells: "Rider Rocket Drill Kick!"

The cyclones smash into the Knight with Kogata shortly following. The Knight screams in pain again as the building he was up against collapses from the amount of power. Kogata flies back towards NG using the Rocket and de-activates both Switches. He chuckles at NG who lightly returns one back. A light growl is heard from within the rubble as the Knight arises.

"You're still not dead?" Kogata yells in surprise.

"No," the Knight confirms. "Hell doesn't want a demon such as me quite yet."

"I beg to differ!" NG yells as he prepares another Energy Rush when Kogata lowers his spear.

"I've got this, Energy," he states.

"K-Kogata?"

"Kogata! What are you planning to do?" Kirihiko yells.

"I saw this up on one of the computer monitors back at base," Kogata informs. "Thought I would give it a shot."

"Computer monitor?" Kirihiko thinks back and remembers that he had a picture of Kamen Rider W's Maximum Drive slot on the belt, but two of them attached to the Reminisce belt.

"KOGATA! NO! DON'T DO IT!"

"Let's do this!"

Kogata summons the Reminisce Driver and removes the Space Memory and replaces it with the Greed Memory. He pushes the two sections apart again and the Driver is replaced with the OOO Driver. He runs the scanner over the belt.

"TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TaToBa! TaToBa TaToBa!" the belt sings as he transforms into OOO's TaToBa form. He summons the Reminisce Driver again and removes the two Memories, placing them into the two slots on the belt.

"KOGATA! NO!" Kirihiko yells at the top of his lungs.

"Kamen Rider! Greed! Ultimate Drive!" the belt rings.

(the Kamen Rider OOO's Combo Change Medley starts in the background)

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please listen to the song as you read it. Makes it much better.)

Kogata turns into the different OOO forms as they're listed (without running the scanner).

"TaToBa! GataKiriBa! RaToraTaa! SaGoZo! TaJaDoru! Sha-Sha-ShaUTa! PuToTyra!"

He turns back into TaToBa.

"TaToBa! TaToBa! TaToBa! TaToBa!"

He charges at the Knight, swinging the Medjalibur across his chest several times.

"Ano toki aa shite nakereba Are wo yaretetara… Moshimo wa katei no hanashi Miugoki sae mo torenaku naru (If I hadn't done it that time, ah, If I'd just been able to do that, "What if" is a hypothetical statement, I won't be able to take back even my actions)"

The Knight backs out across a parking lot, Kogata relentlessly swinging the Medjalibur and landing critical hits. Near "sae mo torenaku naru", the Knight gets the advantage and swings his sword down on Kogata, causing Kogata to summon his Tiger claws to block the attack. Shortly, after he turns into RaToraTah.

"Honmono no tsuyosa to wa Jibun no tame ni dake ja naku Dare ni demo sashidaseru sono te (Don't stop, You don't stop…) Yobisamase Yeah! (Always to be brave, brave Misete mina The power you have Just fight… Fight it out) (True strength is, not just for oneself, But the hand that extends to anyone and everyone (Don't stop, you don't stop…) Waken it Yeah! (Always to be brave, brave, show me the power you have—just fight…fight it out))"

Kogata uses his super speed to get a flurry of swipes in that would make Accel Trial proud, then unleashes a flurry of kicks, completely taking the Knight off guard.

"Me no mae de keshisarare sou na hikari ga Aru no nara tatakau beki Regret nothing! (If there is a light seeming to be extinguished In front of me, I have to fight—Regret nothing!)"

Kogata transforms back into TaToBa form but continuing to attack with his Tiger claws. He uses his Grasshopper legs to jump up high into the air and then energizes his claws to swipe them down on the Knight.

"Gata-GataKiriBa! Gata-GataKiriBa! Gata-GataKiriBa! Gata-Gata-GataKiriBa! Gata-GataKiriBa! Gata-GataKiriBa! Gata-GataKiriBa! Gata-Gata-GataKiriBa!"

Kogata turns into GataKiriBa form and summons several clones that all summon their Praying Manis daggers and form a circle around the Knight. They all take turns running forward and slashing an unexpected Knight in the back, causing him to whip around from each attack, and then get slashed in the back again.

"Jouhou kiri ga naku Update Utsushidasu Display Kangaeru koto wasure Never ends Game that never ends Mou yame ni dekiru nara… Back in your life Hear my voice Kikoeru nara Right now (Never-ending updates on the situation, projected on the display, Forget your thoughts, they never end…The game that never ends, If you already can stop… I'm back in your life, Hear my voice, if you can hear me right now)"

Kogata transforms back into RaToraTah, and uses his super speed to move all around the Knight, confusing him further. Eventually, the speed starts to create after-images that goes to attack the Knight. The Knight slashes them all down, revealing none of them to be the true Kogata. From atop a building, the real Rider descends down, gathering energy for a Rider Kick. He slams into the Knight, causing the Knight to fly back and hit a wall forcefully.

"Minai furi atozusari toorisugi That's too bad Hito to shite? Ore to shite sore wa shitakunai Hitotsu dake yaburenai yakusoku (Pretending to not see, recoiling, passing by; that's too bad, As a person, or as myself, I don't want to do that, There's only one unbreakable promise:)"

Kogata returns to TaToBa form and loads up the Medjalibur with three Cell Medals and runs his Driver over them ("Triple Scanning Charge!"). He swings his sword and slashes the Knight, causing the space around the slash to bend, and then retract.

"Shinji tsuzukereba Got to keep… Got to keep it real Jibun de aru koto ni Hokori wo motte Go ahead Got to keep it real (If you continue to believe—got to keep…got to keep it real, Take pride in being who you are and go ahead, Got to keep it real)"

Kogata turns into GataKiriBa and the Knight slowly gets back up from the devastating Triple Scanning Charge. Kogata summons multiple clones again and then summons lightning from all of their heads to slam into the weak Knight. The Knight screams in pain as Kogata readies himself for his next form.

"RaToraTaa! RaToraTaa! RaTa-RaTa-RaToraTaa!"

Kogata returns to RaToraTah, takes a powerful pose, and then side-kicks the Knight when he gets close.

"Sono chikara wa Ima wa chiisaku tatte Kasanareba Tomerarenai kurai… Okose Explosion (No matter how small that power is right now, When it builds up, it'll cause an unstoppable explosion)"

Kogata returns to GataKiriBa, summoning his clones again. They all jump up into the air, and run their Scanners over their belts ("SCA-SCA-SCA-SCANNING CHARGE!"). They take a Rider Kick position and their feet glow green. They all fly towards the Knight, kicking him in quick succession. The Knight spins around in a circle, thoroughly pissed off.

"Ride on! Right time Ride on! Right time (Hashiri makure Like a Cheetah) Hikari hanachi nagara (Unmei notte Acting tough Ooh-Huh…) Yume wa hora Bureta totan Yokubou ni naru (You watch out!) (Ride on Right time! Ride on Right time (Just run and run, like a Cheetah) Emitting light (Ride on fate, acting tough, ooh-huh) Once dreams are slanted, they become desire (You watch out!))"

Kogata returns to RaToraTah and runs his scanner over his belt. Three yellow rings appear between him and the Knight, and he charges through them, collecting energy. He leaves the third-ring with a lion-esque energy surrounding him and his swings his claws down on the incredibly weakened Knight. The Knight falls back, in mid-air when:

"SaGoZo! SaGoZo!"

Kogata turns into SaGoZou, and negating gravity around the Knight (causing him to hover). He rushes up to the Knight and pounds him into the ground on the second "SaGouZou".

"Ichi ka bachi ka Saigo no shudan Tamesu toki darou Kiken wo okashi (It's all or nothing; the last resort; a time to test; risk the danger)"

Kogata turns into PuToTyra and summons the Tyranno Axe, repeatedly bringing it down on the Knight who barely blocks the attacks with his swords. The Knight rolls out of the way and manages to block a few of the Rider's axe swings.

"Rise up; takamari wo Don't Don't; osaeruna Fuan na yoru kara asahi sukuidasu made (Rise up; don't suppress Don't Don't; the uprising Until you save the morning from the uneasy night)"

Kogata returns to SaGoZou form, slamming a powerful punch on "Rise", "up", "Don't", "Don't". He runs the Scanner over his Driver on "Fuan" and jumps high into the air. He slams into the ground, causing gravity to increase exponentially. The Knight's knees crush through the ground, and is slowly dragged towards Kogata. Kogata's gorilla fists and rhino horn glow with power as he slams it into the Knight. The Knight swings his sword at Kogata when:

"Time Judged all (Der Schnittpunkt von zwei Wünsche) TaJaDoru! TaJaDoru (Eine Leistung von zwei Wünsche) (Time Judged all "The intersecting of two wishes" TaJaDoru! TaJaDoru "The power to two wishes")"

Kogata quickly turns into TaJaDor and blocks the sword swing with the TaJa Spinner. He side-kicks the Knight and slams the fist with the TaJa Spinner on it into the Knight's abdomen, fire empowering the punch. The Knight buckles to his knees and Kogata laughs, "Can't give up now, I still have three forms left!"

"Sono kokoro Wakiagaru Wave ni Nokkatte Nagare wo tomezu ni Susumou Easy and Free (Ride that heart on a rising wave And hail forth, easy and free, without stopping the flow)"

Kogata turns into ShaUTa and whips the Knight several times with the Eel Whips on his arms. The last few attacks, the Knight blocks and gets back up. "Don't kid yourself! I'm far from finished!"

"Time judged all Unmei Cross suru 'ima' Time judged all Sora e Takaku maiagaru Mune no honoo ga Yami wo yaki tsukusu Kiseki no chikara Koko ni kourin (Time judged all; the present When fates cross Time judged all; soar up High in the sky The flame in my heart burns through the darkness A miraculous power advents here"

Kogata returns to TaJaDor form, the Knight and he exchanging punches, neither landing a hit. On "Sora e", wings extend from Kogata back and he takes off into the sky. He runs the Scanner over his Driver ("SCANNING CHARGE!"), and then removes the Medals and places them in the TaJa Spinner, scanning them as well ("TAKA! KUJAKU! CONDOR! GI-GI-GIGA SCAN!"). He flies down, his body enveloping in fire. Claws form on his legs and he descends and slams into the Knight. The Knight flying back in pain.

"Sha-Sha-ShaUTa! Sha-Sha-ShaUTa! Sha-Sha-ShaUTa! Sha-Sha-ShaUTa! Sha-Sha-ShaUTa! Shout out Kata ni Hamaranai Dekkaku kamae Wake up Sono potential! (Shout Out; unrestricted by form With great poise, wake up that potential!)"

Kogata returns to ShaUTa form, unleashing a barrage of attacks against the Knight. When it hits "Shout out Kata ni", he runs the Scanner over his Driver ("SCANNING CHARGE") and leaps up into the air. He latches onto the Knight with his Eel Whips and his feet turn into octopus tentacles. The tentacles spin around, creating a drill. He then uses the whips to pull close to the Knight, drilling into his chest for a second. An explosion separates the two.

"PuToTyra PuToTyrannosaurus! PuToTyrannosaurus! PuToTyrannosaurus!"

Kogata turns into PuToTyra form and rushes the Knight with the PuToTyra axe, swinging at the Knight. The Knight blocks some but then gets overrun with the sheer force of the swings.

"POWER to TEARER Kokoro no tsuyosa Abaredasu Michi no chikara wo Jibun no mono ni dekita toki Tsugi no stage ni yukeru Wow… POWER to TEARER Wow… POWER to TEARER (POWER to TEARER—strength of the heart Let the unknown power run berserk When you make it your own, you can go on to the next stage Wow… POWER to TEARER Wow… POWER to TEARER)"

Kogata grabs the Knight's head and repeatedly slams it into the ground, the Knight struggling to get away from Kogata. He swings his sword, cutting Kogata's abdomen and getting a little distance. Kogata backs up further and summons a Cell Medal. He places it into the Axe and pulls the head down ("GULP!"). He runs the Scanner over the Driver ("SCANNING CHARGE!") and two yellow spikes fly out of his shoulder and pierce the Knight. He flaps his Ptera Wings, causing the Knight to be enveloped in ice. He pulls the Axe down into gun form and it charges ("PUTOTYRANNO DEATH BLOW!"). He fires the Axe and the Knight explodes from the power, his form stuttering to keep up.

Copies of Kogata appear around the Knight, in each of the OOO forms. They all run their Scanners over their Drivers ("SCA-SCA-SCA-SCANNING CHARGE!"). They each all takes their poses for their final attacks.

"Ta-To-Ba! TaToBa!"

Kogata performs a TaToBa Rider Kick on the Knight.

"Gata-GataKiriBa! Gata-GataKiriBa!"

Three GataKiriBa Kogatas perform their Rider Kicks.

"RaToraTaa! RaToraTaa!"

The RaToraTah Kogata charges through the Knight, clashing him with his claws.  
>"SaGoZo! SaGoZo!"<p>

The SaGoZou Kogata runs past the Knight, slamming his Rhino horn and the Gorilla fists into him.  
>"TaJaDoru!"<p>

The TaJaDor Kogata descends from the sky with his leg talons and crashes through the Knight.  
>"Sha-Sha-ShaUTa! Sha-Sha-ShaUTa!"<p>

The ShaUTa Kogata flying drill kicks the Knight.  
>"PuToTyra PuToTyrannosaurus!"<p>

The PuToTyra Kogata swings a super-powered axe through the Knight, having that attack being the final blow.

The song finishes with the Knight exploding, screaming in pain. Kogata automatically de-transforms and the Greed Memory ejects a little out of the drive. Kirihiko and Energy run up to him, just catching up (since all the attacks move them around a lot). They look at the Knight's location, which is still covered in smoke from the explosion.

"Kogata, you idiot!" Kirihiko smacks the back of Kogata's head. "Now we can't use the Greed Memory anymore!"

"Sure, we can," Kogata laughs as he pulls out the Greed Memory, "Look."

Right after he says "Look", the Greed Memory breaks, as if it was hit with a Memory Break.

"W-What?" Kogata asks.

"That attack that you just did was called a Rider Ultimate Drive, or Ultimate Drive for short," Kirihiko explains. "It causes an overload of power to course through the Kamen Rider Memory and the auxiliary Memory. It almost guarantees a victory over your opponent, but with a price. The auxiliary Memory is destroyed."

"Destroyed?" Kogata repeats.

"Meaning we can't use OOO anymore," Energy mutters to himself.

"Meaning that we have no counter for the Knight's attacks anymore!" Kirihiko yells at Kogata.

"We don't need it then! Because I defeated the Knight!" Kogata points towards the smoke.

"Don't make me laugh," a voice chuckles from the smoke. The three turn towards it to see a teenager standing there, wearing a Metallica shirt and blue jeans. On his waist, a Driver that has one of each of the OOO head medals and three Gaia Memories in the center, forming a triangle.

"He-he has a belt?" Kogata yells.

"He's a Kamen Rider," Energy mutters.

"I am Kamen Rider Spectrum Knight," he introduces. "After those two belts left Foundation X, they gathered up what research they could to make a new Driver. One capable of defeating the other two. They ended up with the Spectrum Driver. One capable of switching elements at a moment's notice. Reminisce and NG couldn't stand a chance."

"If they had this new Rider, why would they want the originals? Why not just take over the world with that?" Kirihiko demands.

"The Drivers are their property," he responds. "And either way. Three Riders destroying the world is better than just one."

"I'm through talking," Energy places his Driver on his waist. "I'm going to finish you."

He places the two Thermal Drives into his Driver. He moves to press the button and shouts, "HEN-" before he's cut off by dodging a fireball. He looks over to the source to see the Dragon Dread.

"Spectrum Knight," the Dragon summons, "You need not reveal too much to them."

"Yes, master," the man nods.

"Reminisce," he addresses Kirihiko, "it seems you are one Rider short now. I expect the same results with your progress with NG. Spectrum Knight, we go."

"Yes, master," the man nods again. He spins the Memory triangle and shouts, "HENSHIN!"

"Utopia! Apocalypse! Terror! Maximum Drive!" his belt cries out then it echoes: "Spectrum Knight!" The man transforms into the Knight and then vanishes with the Dread.

"Great," Energy throws his fists in anger. "We can't use OOO now and all it did was kick him out of his henshin. Not even one Memory affected."

"That explains why Energy was never able to see what Medals the Knight was using. If he's using a Driver, the Hawk power has no effect," Kirihiko chimes in, then looks to Kogata, "Kogata, this is all your fault."


	8. Chapter 8

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 8: Journey Through The Decade

_Previously on Kamen Rider NG..._

"I'm through talking," Energy places his Driver on his waist. "I'm going to finish you."

He places the two Thermal Drives into his Driver. He moves to press the button and shouts, "HEN-" before he's cut off by dodging a fireball. He looks over to the source to see the Dragon Dread.

"Spectrum Knight," the Dragon summons, "You need not reveal too much to them."

"Yes, master," the man nods.

"Reminisce," he addresses Kirihiko, "it seems you are one Rider short now. I expect the same results with your progress with NG. Spectrum Knight, we go."

"Yes, master," the man nods again. He spins the Memory triangle and shouts, "HENSHIN!"

"Utopia! Apocalypse! Terror! Maximum Drive!" his belt cries out then it echoes: "Spectrum Knight!" The man transforms into the Knight and then vanishes with the Dread.

"Great," Energy throws his fists in anger. "We can't use OOO now and all it did was kick him out of his henshin. Not even one Memory affected."

"That explains why Energy was never able to see what Medals the Knight was using. If he's using a Driver, the Hawk power has no effect," Kirihiko chimes in, then looks to Kogata, "Kogata, this is all your fault."

* * *

><p>"Kogata, this is all your fault," Kirihiko glares at Kogata.<p>

"Kirihiko..." Energy warns.

"Don't even start, Energy!" Kirihiko blares. "I told this moron that he shouldn't use the Ultimate Drive but he didn't listen! And now we lost the ability to transform into OOO! Kogata, you should just die! You're of no use to us!"

"OY!" Energy bellows and charges at Kirihiko when Kogata stops him with his hand.

"Thank you, Energy," Kogata states gratefully, "but I can handle this."

Kirihiko's head turns to the side in confusion when Kogata's right fist plows into his left cheek. He staggers back and Kogata pulls out another Memory, being the Beetle Memory.

"Beetle Memory?" Energy asks. "Kogata, calm down! It's not worth transforming!"

"Back off, Energy!" Kogata yells. "He's mine."

"Kogata, if you transform, I'll have to fight you," Energy warns.

"See if you can beat me," Kogata laughs as he places the Memories into his Driver ("Kamen Rider! Beetle!"). He pushes the two sections apart and his Driver turns into the Kabuto Driver. He locks the beetle in place and the Driver cries "Henshin". He transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto. Energy places the two Thermal Drives into his Driver ("Thermal NG – Level Two") and presses the henshin button.

"HENSHIN!" Energy yells.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...THERMAL NG!" his Driver yells as he transforms. He presses the sword button and his sword appears in his hand.

"Kogata," NG warns. "Don't."

Kogata charges at NG with a right punch, which is blocked by NG's sword. NG pushes Kogata off of him with his sword and lands two slashes across Kogata's chest. Kogata backs up, however, not especially harmed (due to the cast still being on). Kogata swings again with another dodge from NG but this time he sends a fireball from his off-hand straight into Kogata's face. Kogata staggers again, then yells: "GODDAMN CAST!"

He pulls the beetle's horn to the middle and then over to the left ("CAST OFF!") and he transforms into Kabuto's true form.

"Clock Up!" he yells.

"Crap!" NG mutters to himself as he removes the two Thermal Drives and replaces them with the Wind Drive. He presses the henshin button.

"NG Change!" he yells.

"Power of cyclones! Kamen Rider...WIND NG!" his Driver yells as he transforms from Thermal Lv. 2 to Wind Lv. 1.

"Energy hasn't had much experience with wind," Kirihiko mutters to himself then turns to Kogata, who's in a battle pose. "Kogata has watched me as Reminisce for a while and knows how each Rider works. I hope Energy knows what he's doing."

Kogata enters Clock Up shortly after NG's sword turns into a spear (immediately after his Change) and rushes NG, who is completely defenseless from the sped-up attacks.

Punch, punch, punch, kick, punch, kick, kick, double kick. NG flies back from the attacks and Kogata leaves Clock Up.

"Energy, I will take your Driver and become the new Kamen Rider NG!" he bellows and laughs.

"That doesn't sound like Kogata," NG mutters to himself, then turns to Kirihiko. "Is it possible that during the Ultimate Drive the Knight planted something in him?"

"It's possible," Kirihiko replies. "The Dino Medals have an effect on making people more hostile."

NG flashes back to his rampage in his Dark form and mutters to himself, "Yeah, I know the feeling all too well."

"Energy, you'll need Thermal Lv. 2 to destroy the Dino Medals. Wind isn't going to cut it."

"No, I'll defeat him in this form," he mutters. "I could overdo it with Thermal. Kogata isn't as strong as the others who've endured the Dino Medals. I could accidentally hurt him, or possibly kill him."

"Kill me? HAHAHAHA! How very boastful, NG! However, you don't stand a chance! Prepare for the Clocked Up Rider Kick!"

"1, 2, 3, RIDER KICK!" Kogata's Driver cries as he presses the buttons and turns the horn to the other side.

"CLOCK UP!" Kogata bellows and his Driver mimicks him ("Clock Up!"). Kogata enters super-speed and leaps into the air.

NG removes the Wind Drive from his Driver and places it in his spear ("ASSAULT MODE!") and presses the button ("ENERGY RUSH!"). He takes a stance and mutters to himself, "Cyclonic Spin..."

Kogata flies at him, however, the winds cause Kogata to move slow enough for NG to react. NG consolidates powerful winds into the tip of his spear and then forces it at Kogata. The two powers clash, neither cancelling out the other.

"ENERGY!" Kirihiko bellows but NG can't hear over the winds. The light from the clashing energies consumes the two Riders and Kirihiko. NG loses sight of both of them, and is in a completely white room, with a man in a lab coat standing in front of but facing away from him.

"Who are you?" NG asks.

"I am your creator," he replies.

"Of the NG system?"

"That's correct. There are a few things about the NG system that you need to know in order to defeat the Dread."

"Like what?"

"For starters," the letters "Defense Mode" appear between NG and the scientist, "NG's Defense Mode. I am sure you're familiar with Assault Mode, yes?"

"It's what's needed for an Energy finisher. Energy Rush, Energy Charge..."

"You've already acquired a level 2 combo then? Very impressive. Yes, it is like those. In order to access Defense Mode, you need to have your weapon out, Drive inside your Driver, and then press the 'weapon' button twice."

NG looks at his spear and removes the Wind Drive and puts it back in his Driver. He presses the weapon button twice, as instructed, and a voice rings out: "DEFENSE MODE!" NG's armor bulks up, looking similar to a tank.

"This form will be necessary with the Knight," the man informs, "his power exceeds yours by ever so slightly. You won't be able to defeat him with sheer force. A combination of offense and defense is the best strategy."

NG presses the weapon button twice again and he leaves defense mode. "Anything else?" he inquires.

"Energy Fusion," the man states.

"Energy Fusion?" NG asks.

"That's correct. By entering a certain form, then placing those Drives into your weapon-"

"Assault Mode," NG interrupts.

"Correct, you'll enter assault mode with that form. However, while in assault mode, you place another form's Drives into your Driver. Depending on the Drives, it could exponentially boost your Energy finishers. For example, enter Level 2 Thermal Assault Mode and place the Wind Drive into your Driver."

NG complies ("Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...THERMAL NG!") and places the Drive into his Driver. His Driver rings out: "E-E-E-ENERGY FUSION!" A string of green light connects the Driver to the sword, and an enormous inferno sprouts from the sword's cross-guard, enveloping the blade.

"The Wind Drive is supplying its energy to the Thermal form. Essentially, boosting it."

NG removes the Wind Drive and the string disappears, as well as the inferno.

"Amazing," NG mutters to himself.

"The Dread are getting stronger, NG," the man warns. "Soon, more than just the dragon Dread will be among their forces. You need to be ready."

"What will it take to defeat them?"

"NG's true form. A form that's without an element but is all elements. That's what it will take."

After that, the light fades and NG's back to the energy clash with Kogata in his wind form.

"A vision?" NG asks himself.

"NG! YOU NEED TO DEFEAT HIM!" Kogata bellows. NG nods and presses the weapon button two times.

"DEFENSE MODE!" his Driver yells. NG's side of the clash vanishes and he turns into his defense form. Kogata flies forward and kicks NG, but to no effect. Small green sparks flash near the point of impact, but nothing serious. NG presses the weapon button twice again, cancelling defense mode and going into assault mode ("ASSAULT MODE!"). He runs his spear into Kogata's chest and charges him into a wall. He presses the trigger on his spear blade ("ENERGY RUSH!") and shouts: "CYCLONIC BLAST!"

A powerful wave burst shoots out of the tip and immediately slams Kogata into the wall harder, leaving cracks in the wall that makes a symbol like the Cyclone Memory's. Inside Kogata's body, the Tyranno Medal ejects into the air and shatters into purple dust. Kogata loses consciousness and de-transforms, dropping to the ground. NG removes his belt and de-transforms. Kirihiko runs up, out of breath. He immediately takes the Reminisce Driver and the Memories away from the unconscious Kogata.

"Energy, how did you do that?" Kirihiko asks. "I worked incredibly close with the NG Project and I've never heard of a defense mode!"

"Well," Energy chuckles, "it seems like you didn't work close enough then."

"How did you know about it?"

"I...don't know. In that clash with Kogata, I had a vision of a man in a white lab coat and he was telling me about NG. Defense mode was one of the things he showed me."

"What else did he show you?"

"Energy Fusion. Combining a compatible Drive with an active form to boost the power."

"Very interesting, yet confusing," Kirihiko puts his fist up to his chin. "I wonder who that man was and how exactly he talked to you."

"I don't know, but we need to get out of here. This place is wrecked from the battle and I sure as hell don't want to be blamed for it."

Kirihiko nods and loads the Portal Memory into the Memory Pistal ("PORTAL!") and fires it at the wall that Kogata was slammed against ("PORTAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"). A portal to the headquarters opens in the wall and Kirihiko and Energy pick Kogata up and move through it. The portal closes just as the police arrive.

The Knight and the dragon Dread arrive in their cave, and the Dread smacks the Knight in the back of the head.

"IDIOT!" he bellows. "You let them know of your identity!"

"It's only a minor setback, master," the Knight bows. "NG will still join us regardless."

"He had better," the Dread threatens. "Or your head will be on a silver platter."

"How very mean," a female's voice echoes through the cave. The Knight and dragon Dread turn towards the opening, where the voice originated.

"How did you get here? Only Dreads and Spectral Knight can get here!" the dragon Dread demands.

"Well," she takes out three Medals and three Memories. "I think you have your answer then." She tosses them all in the air, revealing the Cyclone, Hurricane, and Weather Memories and the Stag Beetle (Kuwagata), Praying Mantis (Kamakiri), and Grasshopper (Batta) Medals. They all fly into her and an incredible blast of wind fills the cave, knocking the two of them down. She transforms into a beetle-like Dread, with a glowing green wind aura around her.

"I think," she states, looking at her hand, "that a change in management is in order."

She fires a wind ball at the dragon Dread, who merely catches it. She gasps in terror as he converts it to a large fireball and sends it back at her. She tries to use her wind to deflect it, but it merely cuts down the size of the fireball a little bit. It crashes into her and she falls to the ground (still transformed).

"I don't know who you are," the dragon Dread states, "but I like the guts that you have. You will be the Beetle Queen."

"Beetle...Queen...?" she states.

"I...am the Dragon King," he boasts. He turns towards the Knight, "He is the Spectral Knight. He is in charge of keeping NG off our back while we try to find our other Dread brothers and sisters. Also, he will take care of powering up NG so that he may join us as well."

"NG?" she asks.

"Kamen Rider NG. The only threat we have to complete domination."

The three heroes arrive in their headquarters, the portal closing shortly after them. They all pant from exhaustion and Kirihiko looks up.

"NARUMI!" he yells. The scientist girl runs from behind a computer and tends to the three of them. The scene skips forward to after a quick relaxation in the healing pods, all three sitting on the edges of their beds.

"Kogata," Kirihiko starts, "I'm sorry."

Kogata points towards his face, "Me?"

Kirihiko nods. "I'm sorry I was so mean to you. It's very stressful, y'know, saving the world. And maybe I was jealous that even in the face of that, you keep a smile and light-hearted attitude. I apologize for all that I've said."

"And I'm sorry for ruining the Greed Memory," Kogata apologizes, "Now we can't use OOO because I didn't listen."

"That's not necessarily true," Narumi interjects. "While you three were gone, I was checking on the bug that we put into Foundation X's system, Kirihiko."

"Bug?" Energy asks.

"When Narumi and I left Foundation X, she programmed a computer virus and injected it into Foundation X's mainframe. We have access to some of their files, most importantly, shipments of Gaia Memories and Core Medals," Kirihiko explains.

"Amazing!" Kogata exclaims.

"So that means that NG will be targeting dealers until the bug can detect more," Energy mutters to himself.

"Um, if you boys are done talking," Narumi interjects, "I can tell you what I saw."

"Sorry," the three of them apologize while bowing their heads.

"In approximately thirty minutes time, a large van full of Memories and Medals will be moving between Foundation X's will be protected by several guards, assumingly Dopants. You will need to defeat them and then take the shipment back here."

"So how will a large amount of Memories and Medals help? Won't that just make our headquarters a target?" Energy asks.

"Foundation X doesn't have any technology that can trace the destination of a Portal Memory Maximum Drive. As long as you make sure that you're the only ones going through, the identity of the headquarters will remain a secret. As for the use of the shipments, several items have been deduced from that. Starting with Kirihiko and Reminisce, I have deducted several combinations for other Riders."

"Really?" Kirihiko interjects. "Like?"

"Hibiki, Amazon, and Decade," she states. "Music Memory, Rainforest Memory, and Journey Memory."

"And how does this tie back to the shipment?" Energy asks and immediately realizes the answer, "Ah, those Memories are on the truck."

"Exactly. With those three, those Riders will be able to be accessed. Also, I found out that several Greed Memories will be on the shipment, so we can retrieve the fallen OOO form."

"Nice!" Kogata yells.

"What about me? Anything for NG?" Energy asks.

"Two things. Wind Form Level 2 and Hydro Form Level 1 have been calculated, being the Praying Mantis Medal and the Hurricane Memory for Wind, and Orca Whale Medal and Tide Memory."

"Two level 2 forms and a new level 1 form," Kirihiko mutters to himself. "Very interesting. Energy, before we intercept the van, you will need to master Level 1's abilities."

"I'm pretty sure I have the Energy Rush down. I just need to master Wind's special abilities. Which...if I recall correctly...is wind clones, correct?"

"That's correct. In OOO, the Stag Beetle Memory allowed OOO to create infinite copies of himself. NG can do the same. You just need to realize your limit before your enemy does."

"Sounds good to me," Energy hops off the bed. "I'm pretty sure I can pull this off in thirty minutes. Kogata, you comin'?"

"Hell yeah!" Kogata hops off the bed.

"Let's go," Kirihiko hops off his bed and grabs the Memory Rifle, loading the Kamen Rider and Dragon Memories into the gun and cocking it ("Kamen Rider! Dragon! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"). He fires the gun into the air and it creates a portal to Mirror World. The three Riders walk into the portal, it closing swiftly behind them.

"HENSHIN!" the two Riders yell.

"Power of cyclones! Kamen Rider...WIND NG!" Energy's Driver cries as he turns into his Wind form.

"Cyclone! Joker!" Kirihiko's Driver cries out as he (and Kogata) turn into Kamen Rider W.

"Kirihiko," Kogata's side talks, "I promise to follow your lead this time."

"Glad to hear it," Kirihiko's side replies. "Let's go!"

Reminisce charges NG who quickly summons his spear. NG blocks a few attacks and gets a few in, resulting in Reminisce to back off.

"Kirihiko! CycloneMetal!" Kogata yells.

"I agree," Kirihiko replies and removes the Joker Memory and inserts the Metal.

"Cyclone! Metal!" the Driver cries out as Kirihiko's side turns from Joker to Metal, and the Metal Shaft appearing on their back. Reminisce draws the Shaft and extends it, charging at NG. They clash spear and pole, however with Reminisce gaining the advantage due to the wind bonus of the attacks.

"Not fair!" NG yells and removes the Wind Drive and places it in his spear ("ASSAULT MODE!"). The two wind-based Riders continue clashing, neither making advances when Kirihko's side removes the Cyclone Memory from the slot and places it in the Shaft ("CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!").

"Cyclone Blast!" both Kirihiko and Kogata shout. NG doesn't have enough time to pull off a Energy Rush to counter it, so he gets hit in the chest with a powerful wind blast and flies back.

"Very good, NG," Kirihiko's side talks as he removes the Cyclone Memory from the Shaft and puts it back in the Driver. "Let's see the Stag Beetle's power now."

Kirihiko summons the Reminisce Driver and replaces the Partner Memory with the Space Memory ("Kamen Rider! Space!") and his Driver is replaced with the Fourze Driver. He locks down all the Switches and strikes a pose.

"3..." the camera shows NG waiting for the henshin.

"2..." the camera shows Narumi monitoring the training from the lab.

"1..." the camera shows Kogata waking up from the broken henshin.

"HENSHIN!" Kirihiko yells as he pulls the lever and transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze.

"Iiittt'sss ssspppaaaccceee tttiiimmmeee! (Uchuu kita!)" he yells, the camera panning out to the edges of Mirror World and back in.

"Alright, let's do this!" NG yells. He takes a pose as he creates 8 copies of himself, all with their own spears. Reminisce loads the Fire Switch into his Driver ("Fire!") and turns it on ("Fire On!"). He transforms into Fourze fire state and sets the gun to blast mode. He replaces the Drill switch with the Gatling Switch ("Gatling!") and turns the remaining 3 Switches on ("Launcher On! Gatling On! Radar On!"). He locks on to the Riders with the Radar and fires missiles from Launcher. All of the missiles collide with NG's clones, immediately destroying them.

"The clones aren't meant to be an attacking force," Reminisce explains. "It's meant to be used as a diversion. The point is for opponents to not know which one is the real NG."

NG nods and presses the button again, sprouting more clones. Reminisce shakes his head in disappointment and places the Fire Switch into the gun and pulls the lever.

"Fire! Launcher! Gatling! Launcher! LIMIT BREAK!" the Driver cries as the three weapons all unload everything they got at NG and his clones. There's a massive explosion, kicking up a large amount of dust. Reminisce looks into the dust, however, doesn't see NG or Energy in his human form.

"Energy?" Reminisce asks when a quiet "...energy rush..." is heard beneath him. Reminisce tries to dodge but to no avail. The sand underneath him kicks up and forms a large sand tornado. The tornado moves over so NG can get up from underneath it.

"NG!" Kogata yells. "BUT HOW?"

"Simple," NG responds. "Kirihiko was so convinced that I didn't know what I was doing that he assumed I didn't know about using the clones as a diversion. So, he was talking to one of my clones that sprouted more clones, not me. I used that time to hide underneath the sand for a finishing move."

"Amazing!" Kogata yells as the tornado dissipates, leaving a de-transformed Kirihiko.

"Clever," Kirihiko mutters and staggers over to Energy, placing his right hand on Energy's right shoulder, facing opposite directions. "Congratulations, you've mastered the Wind Level 1 form. Let's get going."

Energy nods and Kirihiko pulls out the Memory Rifle. He loads the Kamen Rider and Dragon Memories into the clip and grip ("Kamen Rider! Dragon!") and pulls the trigger ("Kamen Rider! Dragon! Maximum Drive!"). A portal to Fuuto opens and the three Riders walk through it. Kirihiko pulls back his shirt sleeve, revealing a watch communicator.

"Narumi," he mutters into it. "Where is the truck headed?"

"I'm sending you the route," she replies from within the communicator, "I recommend going Den-O, NG going Thermal Level 2 and you flying over."

"What about me?" Kogata interjects.

"I'm sending an Interceptor your way. You should be able to follow them on that," she infoms.

"Interceptor?"

"You'll like it," Kirihiko smiles and turns to Energy, "Shall we?"

Energy nods and pulls out his two Drives and attaches his Driver to his abodomen. He inserts the Drives ("Thermal NG – Level Two").

Kirihiko removes the two Memories (Kamen Rider and Time) from his shirt pocket and attaches his Driver. He loads the Memories ("Kamen Rider! Time!") and pushes the two sections apart. His Driver is replaced with the Den-O Driver, with the train ticket in his hand. The belt starts playing the Wing form sound.

Energy presses the henshin button simultaneously with Kirihiko running the ticket over his Driver, both shouting, "HENSHIN!"

"Wing Form!" Kirihiko's Driver cries as he turns into Den-O's base form, and then into the Wing form.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" Energy's Driver cries as he turns into Thermal Lv 2. Two blue wings sprout from Reminisce's back and NG enters assault mode ("ASSAULT MODE!") and initiates an Energy Charge ("ENERGY CHARGE!") for flame wings to sprout on his. They both kick off into the air and fly away. Kogata sighs and sits on the street curb, waiting for this "Interceptor" that Narumi was talking about. There's the sound of an engine revving and Kogata looks towards the source. Kogata gets a wide grin on his face as the Interceptor arrives from out of a nearby tunnel. It's a white motorcycle with 6 symbols on it: fire, wind, water, sun, the Earth with circles around it, and a black claw. He hops on the motorcycle, puts the helmet on, and speeds off, chasing after the Riders.

NG and Reminisce arrive in time to land in front of the shipment truck. The truck driver slams on his breaks and brings the truck to a screeching halt.

"Give over your Gaia Memories and Core Medals," NG demands. "You're being robbed."

The truck driver gets out of the truck, looks at the Riders, and gives a smirk, "Like hell I am."

"What?" Reminisce asks as he takes a step forward.

"He's a Dopant," NG warns. "Or possibly a Dread."

The truck driver takes a Gaia Memory out of his shirt pocket, and a Elephant Medal as well. He reveals the Gaia Memory by pressing it: "Garbage!"

"Garbage Memory?" NG asks. The truck driver places the Memory in his skin and tosses the coin in there as well. He turns into the Garbage Dopant, with an elephant head shield on his left arm.

"Narumi!" Reminisce yells.

Back at headquarters, Narumi speaks into a microphone (communicating to Reminisce): "Already on it. The synchronization rate between the Memory and the Medal is dangerously low. Almost putting him to the point of being pure human!"

"Even when gaving Gaia Memories and Medals inside them, they can still be in their human form?" NG asks.

"The synchronization rate can be both a good thing and a bad thing. The higher it is, the stronger your Dopant is and lower of a chance for the human inside to get hurt. The lower it is, it could prove to be fatal if we're not careful," Reminisce explains.

"But if this shipment was so important to them, why would they leave a weak Dopant to protect it?"

"I don't know. That's why we need to be careful."

"Alright, let's go!"

NG and Reminisce charge at the Dopant, both swinging punches at the same time. The punches connect, and the Dopant bursts into thousands of pieces, with the exception of the elephant head. The two Riders look around for him.

"W-Where did he go?" NG asks.

"Did he run off?" Reminisce asks.

The elephant head picks up off the ground, garbage forming underneath it to make a body. The Dopant picks both Riders up by the necks and growls, "Wishful thinking."

He sends gray energy from his head, to his arms, and into the Riders. They start screaming in agony.

"W-What's happening?" NG yells.

"It's a g-gravity-based D-D-Dopant! He's cr-crushing us from t-the inside!" Reminisce makes out.

"Die, Kamen Rider!" the Dopant screams as he sends more gray energy from his head into the Riders. They scream louder as the pressure increases. Suddenly...

"EXPLOSION!"

A fireball is shot from the side and connects with the side of the Garbage Dopant, causing him to burst into pieces again and drop the Riders. The Riders look over to see Kogata wielding a Memory Pistol with Explosion loaded in.

"Kogata," NG gasps.

"Thank...goodness...," Reminisce makes out before he loses consciousness, breaking his transformation. Kogata runs over, checks if Kirihiko is okay, then removes the Driver from Kirihiko's waist. He attaches it to his own and runs over to the truck. He opens the back doors, revealing thousands of Memories along the walls.

"Narumi," Kogata mutters. "I need Decade. What Memory am I looking for?"

"Traveler Memory," Narumi replies.

Kogata looks around, eventually finding the Traveler Memory. He grabs it, hops out, and shuts the truck doors. The elephant head picks up off the ground and the trash body rebuilds underneath it. Kogata removes the Time Memory from the Driver and inserts the Traveler Memory ("TRAVELER!"). He pushes the two sections apart and his Driver is replaced with the Decade Driver. The Ride Booker appears in his right hand. He opens it and removes the Decade Kamen Ride card.

"Put the Driver down!" the Dopant growls. "Or I'll tear you limb from limb!"

Kogata smirks and places the Kamen Ride card into his Driver ("Kamen Ride...") and pushes it, locking the card down ("D-D-D-Decade!"). He transforms into Kamen Rider Decade. The Dopant lunges at him, but Kogata already has another card ready to go.

"Attack Ride...Invisible!" his Driver cries. Kogata goes invisible with the Dopant slamming down on just thin air.

"What the-?" the Dopant mutters to himself before he gets kicked in the face by an invisible Kogata. He turns visible again and inserts another card.

"Attack Ride...Illusion!" Kogata creates 4 spawns of himself, who each insert their own cards.

"Kamen Ride...K-K-K-Kiva!"

"Kamen Ride...R-R-R-Ryuki!"

"Kamen Ride...F-F-F-Faiz!"

"Kamen Ride...D-D-D-Den-O!"

Kogata inserts a card into his Driver.

"Kamen Ride...K-K-K-Kabuto!"

Each copy of Kogata turns into their respective Riders, who all insert cards again.

"Final Attack Ride...W-W-W-Wake Up!"

"Final Attack Ride...F-F-F-Final Vent!"

"Final Attack Ride...E-E-E-Exceed Charge!"

"Final Attack Ride...F-F-F-Full Charge!"

"Final Attack Ride...R-R-R-Rider Kick!"

The five Riders take their pose and begin their final attacks. NG rushes in between the Riders and the Dopant and enters Wind Form ("NG Change! Power of cyclones! Kamen Rider...Wind NG!"). He presses his henshin button twice ("DEFENSE MODE!") and summons a wall of wind between himself and the Riders. The five Rider's finishers crash into the wall, but can't make it past. All of the clones fall to the ground and fade away, with Kogata (as Kabuto) landing on the ground.

"What the hell, NG?" he bellows.

"This Dopant's synchronization rate is dangerously low. Five finishers will kill him!" NG yells back. The Dopant takes this opportunity to grab NG by the neck, injecting more gravity power into him and taking NG hostage.

"Don't follow us," the Dopant growls as he injects enough gray energy to make NG black out and de-transform. The Dopant throws Energy into the truck and makes his rounds to Kirihiko.

"Attack Ride...Clock Up!" Kogata's Driver cries as he inserts the card into it and locks it down. He enters super-speed to get Kirihiko away from the Dopant, but not enough to get Energy out of the truck.

"That's fine," the Dopant laughs, "they only want this 'NG' guy anyway."

"Like hell I'll just let you have him!" Kogata yells. He takes out another card, revealing to be the Fourze Kamen Ride card and inserts it into his Driver.

"Kamen Ride...," his Driver cries and he locks the card down, "F-F-F-Fourze!"

Kogata turns into Kamen Rider Fourze and inserts another card.

"Form Ride...Fire State!" Kogata turns into Kamen Rider Fourze Fire State and locks one final card down.

"Final Attack Ride...Limit Break!" the fire gun charges up for an attack aimed at the truck when the barely conscious Kirihiko puts the gun down.

"You'll kill Energy," he warns. "Don't worry. We'll get him back."

The truck slowly drives off with Kogata shouting after Energy.

"EEENNNEEERRRGGGYYY!"


	9. Chapter 9

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 9: Without Hope

****_Previously, on Kamen Rider NG..._

"Don't follow us," the Dopant growls as he injects enough gray energy to make NG black out and de-transform. The Dopant throws Energy into the truck and makes his rounds to Kirihiko.

"Attack Ride...Clock Up!" Kogata's Driver cries as he inserts the card into it and locks it down. He enters super-speed to get Kirihiko away from the Dopant, but not enough to get Energy out of the truck.

"That's fine," the Dopant laughs, "they only want this 'NG' guy anyway."

"Like hell I'll just let you have him!" Kogata yells. He takes out another card, revealing to be the Fourze Kamen Ride card and inserts it into his Driver.

"Kamen Ride...," his Driver cries and he locks the card down, "F-F-F-Fourze!"

Kogata turns into Kamen Rider Fourze and inserts another card.

"Form Ride...Fire State!" Kogata turns into Kamen Rider Fourze Fire State and locks one final card down.

"Final Attack Ride...Limit Break!" the fire gun charges up for an attack aimed at the truck when the barely conscious Kirihiko puts the gun down.

"You'll kill Energy," he warns. "Don't worry. We'll get him back."

The truck slowly drives off with Kogata shouting after Energy.

"EEENNNEEERRRGGGYYY!"

* * *

><p>Kogata and Kirihiko have regrouped at headquarters, all three of them with their head in their hands.<p>

"Where could that guy have taken Energy?" Kogata asks.

"Undoubtedly to Foundation X," Kirihiko responds. "The NG Project costed them millions upon millions of yen. They'll want their investment back."

"Not to mention that we only got one of the many possibilities for Reminisce and NG from that truck. We missed out on Hibiki, Amazon, Wind Form Level 2, and Hydo Form," Narumi adds.

"I know Energy," Kogata interjects, standing up in motivation. "He wouldn't just let some Dopant take him without a fight."

The truck drives under a highway overpass and pulls over to the side. It is night-time, and no cars are around as far as the eye can see. The truck driver gets out of the car and chuckles to himself.

"They think I'll just hand that bastard over to them? Hehehe...no, I'll take his power for myself!" he turns to walk to the back of the truck and a hand hits his shoulder. The truck driver whips around in fear to see the Spectrum Knight.

"I would advise greatly against that decision," the Knight warns. "Foundation X isn't looking to keep NG in captivity. That would only limit his power. They are looking to make him into a Dread infused with the limitless power from the Xtreme Memory. That would make him powerful enough to wield NG's true form."

"Well, they don't know who the real guy behind NG is, do they? Well, guess who's the new one...," he chuckles to himself and opens the back of the truck. His eyes widen in surprise to see Energy wide and awake, pointing a gun at his face.

"SLEEP! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" the Memory Pistol cries before it fires a shot straight at the truck driver's face, rendering him unconscious. Energy hops out of the truck and the Knight draws his sword.

"You are going to Foundation X," the Knight orders. "Give up and come with me."

"I'm not necessarily someone who's willing to go along without a fight," Energy smirks and the camera pans down to show him with 2 Wind Drives loaded into his Driver.

"Wind...Level 2?" the Knight gasps.

"That's two Level 2's now," Energy laughs. "Think you can keep up? HENSHIN!"

He presses the henshin button on his Driver.

"Power of hurricanes! Kamen Rider...Wind NG!" it bellows as he transforms into his Wind Level 2 form. He summons his spear and wields it at the ready.

"Your wind form is impressive," the Knight chuckles. "But fails at close combat!"

The Knight swings his sword down on NG, with NG blocking the attack with his left arm. The Knight gasps in surprise when he finds that NG summoned a blade identical in appearance to the Praying Mantis blades from Kamen Rider OOO and blocked his sword with it. He backs up and NG laughs.

"This is Wind Form Level 2's special ability. Summoning praying mantis-like blades similar to OOO."

"Regardless of what powers you get, you will still not be able to defeat me!" the Knight yells, almost trying to convince himself.

"Y'know, Kogata gave me an idea with Decade's Illusion Attack Ride," NG mutters to himself and uses the Level 1 ability to make a clone of himself. The clone removes the Wind Drive copies (them shattering into the wind as he does so) and inserts the two Thermal Drives.

"Wind Clone Henshin!" the wind clone yells.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" the clone's Driver yells as it turns into NG's Thermal form.

"Wind Form...AND THERMAL FORM?" the Knight bellows.

"One Rider adding power to the other. LET'S GO!" the real NG yells and they both kick up into the air. NG places the two Drives into his spear ("ASSAULT MODE!") and presses the button ("ENERGY CHARGE!"). The clone does the same, but to its sword ("ASSAULT MODE! ENERGY CHARGE!"). The clone gets engulfed in fire, looking like a phoenix (similar to OOO's TaJaDor Giga Scan). The clone flies towards the Knight. The real NG shoots a powerful blast of wind at the clone, speeding it up and making the fire more intense tenfold. The clone crashes into the Knight, the Knight screaming in pain as it connects. The real NG lands on the ground and the clone walks back to him, handing him the Drives.

"Thank you," NG thanks his clone, and shortly after, the clone disappears into the wind. NG looks over where the Knight stood before the attack, nothing being there but a smoldering fire on the road.

"Looks like he got away," NG mutters to himself as he de-transforms and closes the truck doors. He hops into the driver's seat, driving off into the distance. Near some bushes under the overpass, the Knight in his human form waits.

"He's getting far stronger than expected," he mutters. "I must tell my Master."

The scene pans to one of Fuuto's high schools. It shows Queen and Elizabeth (from Kamen Rider W) walking around the halls, gossiping to their friends and laughing. A shy freshman stands at his locker, watching from afar.

"Why does Queen and Elizabeth have to be so attractive?" he mutters to himself. "They're so hot it almost hurts."

A senior jock, overhearing what he said, grabs him by the shoulder furthest from him, and drags him over to Queen and Elizabeth saying, "Well, let's go talk with them, shall we?"

The jock drags him close to Queen and Elizabeth, saying, "Hey, Queen! Elizabeth! Little freshie here thinks you two are hot and wants to bang you."

Queen and Elizabeth look towards the freshman, disgusted, and slams him with their purses. Their friends join in until 9-10 purses are smacking the poor, innocent boy. After the girls have had their share, they walk off and the jock kneels down to the freshman.

"Don't get any smart ideas," he threatens. "Queen and Elizabeth are mine. Got that?"

The freshman nods in a panic and the jock walks off. He grits his teeth, and tightens his fist behind the jock's back. Later that day, after all the kids have gone, the freshman sits in the computer lab doing extra work on his computer. The teacher leaves the room asking, "Yo, Hiru, you sure you're going to be okay by yourself in here?"

The freshman, Hiru, nods and says, "I will only be a few more minutes."

The teacher smiles, nods, and walks off. Hiru continues typing when a portal opens up on the whiteboard in front of him. His eyes grow in fear and backs up against another computer. From out of the portal, the Dragon Dread steps out, clicking his tongue in disappointment.

"You're incredibly smart and you don't cause harm to anyone. Yet, others find enjoyment in making you suffer. This is not how the Dread's world is to be painted."

"'Dread'?" Hiru repeats.

"The jock from before has humiliated you and caused you pain. I think," he summons a Hawk and Peacock Medal, followed by a Heat and Magma Memory from within himself and sends it over to Hiru, "it's time to repay the favor. Keep your identity a secret, or the human scum will attempt to punish you."

Hiru looks down at them, then back up at the Dread. To his surprise, the Dragon Dread and the portal have already disappeared. He looks back to the Memories and Medals, a small corrupted smirk forming on his lips.

A group of soccer players are playing on the school field. It's not an actual event, nor a team practice. Just a bunch of guys (and their female onlookers) enjoying a game of soccer. A minute or two shows of them playing soccer, having fun, and the girls cheering the boys on. Among this group is Queen and Elizabeth. The jock from before lines up to shoot, and kicks the ball with all he's got. The ball flies through the air, gets within 2 feet of the goalie, and dissolves into ash as a fireball connects with it from the side. The players and girls look over towards the source of the fireball, and scream in terror. It's a bird-looking Dopant, however, engulfed in fire. The Phoenix Dopant kicks up into the air and dives towards the jock from before. The jock barely escapes the attack and starts to run away. Meanwhile, Queen and Elizabeth are texting "Dopant. Help" to a mysterious number.

Back at headquarters, a loud alarm goes off and Kogata and Kirihiko look to the main screen.

"High amounts of Gaia energy detected," Narumi reads off her computer, "A highly-concentrated fire Dopant. AKB High School. Use extreme caution."

Kirihiko and Kogata nod as they both hop on Interceptors (putting helmets on to conceal their identity) and ride down a nearby hallway, with Kirihiko taking the front. Kirihiko pulls out a Memory Pistol, loads it and points it in front of him.

"PORTAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" the gun shouts as he pulls the trigger. A portal fires out in front of them and opens to the AKB High School soccer field. They ride through, and Kirihiko's bike connects with the Dopant, knocking it down. Kirihiko jumps off the bike, Kogata riding to a safe distance away to provide ranged support. Kirihiko attaches his Driver, inserts the Kamen Rider ("KAMEN RIDER!") and Space ("SPACE!") Memories. He pushes the sections apart, calling the Fourze Driver. He locks all the Switches down.

"Three..." the camera pans to Kogata loading Memories into his gun.

"Two..." the camera pans to Queen & Elizabeth onlooking, but somewhat disappointed.

"One!" the camera pans to the Dopant, hissing from the fire.

"HENSHIN!" Kirihiko yells as he transforms into Kamen Rider Fourze. He brings his arms in, and quickly expands them, shouting, "IIITTT'SSS SSSPPPAAACCCEEE TTTIIIMMMEEE! (Uchuu kita!)" He removes the Launcher Switch and inserts the Freeze Switch (#32) ("Freeze!"). He activates the Switch ("Freeze On!") and a freezing module attaches to his right leg. He shoots out cold air, severely damaging the Dopant. The Dopant screams in agony and backs up. Reminisce removes the Drill Switch and replaces it with the Water Switch ("Water!") and activates it ("Water On!"). He fires a stream of water at the Dopant, causing a significant amount of damage. He pulls the lever ("Freeze! Water! LIMIT BREAK!") and the two weapons send everything they've got at the Dopant. The Dopant gets damaged greatly by the attack, but flies back to get away from the streams. Due to the damage, the form starts to stagger like a bad TV signal. It switches between the Dopant and human forms (unseen to everyone besides Kogata and Reminisce). The Dopant form stabilizes and it sends a giant heat-wave that hits Reminisce and partially Kogata. Reminisce falls down, yelling, "HOT! HOT! HOT!" and Kogata shields himself from the attack. When the heat wave leaves, Reminisce tosses Kogata the Time Memory.

"Kogata! Place this Memory into your bike!" he yells.

"In...in the bike?" Kogata asks confused. He looks down at the handlebar and lo-and-behold, there's a slot for a Gaia Memory. He places the Time Memory in there and it rings in the Decade Driver voice: "FINAL BIKE RIDE: D-D-D-Den-O! DEN-LINER!"

Kogata revs the Interceptor's engine and starts to ride off. From the sky, Den-Liner appears and starts to follow Kogata. Kogata finds a small hill to ramp off of and fly over the Den-Liner. A hatch on the conductor's cart opens up and he descends, the bike locking into place. Kogata pilots Den-Liner around for an attack.

In the meantime, Reminisce gets back up from the heat-wave and summons the Reminisce Driver. He removes the Space Memory and inserts the Traveler Memory (given to him by Kogata after the assault on the truck)("TRAVELER!"). He pushes the sections apart and summons the Decade Driver. He inserts the Decade Kamen Ride card and pushes the Driver together.

"KAMEN RIDE: D-D-D-DECADE!"

Reminisce transforms from Fourze into Decade and inserts the Decade Final Attack Ride card.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-DIMENSION KICK!"

Reminisce leaps up into the air, the ten Rider cards appearing between him and the Dopant. He takes a Rider kick pose, and flies through the cards.

"Nice try, Kamen Rider!" the Dopant boasts. "But I won't be finished by such a measly attack!" The Dopant flies into the air at the last second, avoiding Reminisce's finishing move. Reminisce looks up into the sky and shouts, "KOGATA! NOW!"

Kogata pulls on the brake trigger on the right side of his handlebar.

"FINAL BIKE ATTACK RIDE: D-D-D-Den-O! ORE SANJOU!"

Time freezes around the Dopant, causing it to stand still. Den-Liner plows through the Dopant, with Kogata screaming, "I HAVE ARRIVED! (ORE SANJOU!)" The Dopant screams in agony as it drops to the ground. Red lightning shoots around the Dopant as the Core Medals and Gaia Memories begin to de-stabilize. Kogata ejects out of Den-Liner and lands on the ground, removing the Memory from the bike. Right before the Dopant's demise, a towering inferno appears between the Dopant and the Riders. From the fire, the Dragon Dread and the Spectrum Knight step out. The Dragon Dread turns to his failing Dopant and tosses a Hawk and Peacock Medal into it. The red lightning stops and the Dopant re-gathers himself.

"Not bad, Kamen Rider-scum," the Dragon Dread both insults and praises. "You've managed to de-stabilize my strongest Dopant yet. That's definitely an achievement, at least for you lowly Kamen Riders."

"Who are you?" Kogata demands and Reminisce stops him.

"They're the Dread. Members of Foundation X who are obsessed with power. Who find destroying Fuuto with distributing Gaia Memories and Core Medals to not be enough, and that they have to destroy it by becoming those monsters."

"How are they any different from Dopants?"

"Dread are the perfection of Dopants. Dopants right now are incomplete, meaning that they don't have 100% sync on all three energy levels."

"B-But, the D-Dread d-do?" Kogata quivers in fear.

"Yes. They are one opponent that none of us should take lightly."

"Enough of the science lesson!" the Dread growls. "My Dopant, fulfill your desires while I deal with these Kamen Rider pests."

Reminisce removes the Traveller Memory from his Driver and inserts the Partner Memory.

"Kogata," Reminisce calls and Kogata nods. Reminisce pushes the Driver sections apart, summoning the W Driver. Reminisce (still looking like Decade) takes out the Metal Memory ("METAL!") and Kogata pulls out the Heat Memory ("HEAT!").

"HENSHIN!" they shout in unison. Kogata places the Heat Memory in his Driver and it (along with his consciousness) immediately vanish. The Heat Memory appears in Reminisce's Driver and he places his Metal Memory in. He pushes the two sections apart and takes the W henshin pose.

"Heat! Metal!" the Driver cries and then plays the Heat-Metal henshin tune as they turn into Kamen Rider W HeatMetal form. They draw the Metal Shaft and charge at the Dread. They swing the Shaft, but the Dragon Dopant blocks it with his forearm. The intense heat from its skin melts the Shaft to an unusable pile of liquid metal.

"W-What the hell?" Reminisce yells before the Dread punches him square in the chest. Reminisce flies back, the henshin breaking immediately. Kirihiko writhes on the ground in pain from the massive heat, Kogata waking up but with a pain in his chest.

"Stupid Kamen Riders," the Dread laughs. "You honestly believed that you had a chance?"

"Kirihiko," Kogata beckons. "The Driver. Give it to me. I can take care of him."

"We...need to retreat...," Kirihiko mutters. "Get...the Portal...Memory. Get...us out of here..."

"You aren't going anywhere," the Knight laughs to himself as he grabs Kirihiko and Kogata by the scruffs of their shirts.

"TRIGGER! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" a voice rings off in the distance. Neither the Dread or the Knight have time to react. Thousands of light beams fire off from across the side and slam into their backs. The Knight drops the two Riders and the Dread falls to the ground. The Riders look over to see their savior, their eyes widening in surprise. On a hill near the soccer field, Kamen Rider W (the real one) stands in LunaTrigger form, their gun pointing towards the field.

"Kamen Rider...," Kogata mutters.

"W?" Kirihiko asks. W descends from the hill, standing next to the two Riders (unaware of Kirihiko's presence, due to the helmets still being on).

"Are you two okay?" W asks.

"Fine," Kogata mutters, "just a little heartburn."

"Be careful, W," Kirihiko warns. "That monster is at its full power. One hit from him and you're done for."

"D-Do I know you?" W asks Kirihiko.

"No," Kirihiko looks to the side, "no, I don't believe we've met."

W turns back to face the Dread. The Xtreme Memory descends from the sky and they turn back into CycloneJoker. The Xtreme Memory locks down on the Driver ("XTREME!") and they turn into Kamen Rider W CycloneJokerXtreme.

"Dread," Kamen Rider W addresses and the Dragon Dread looks over to the Rider. "Now, count up your sins! (Saa, omae no tsumi o kazoero!)" They place the Prism Memory into their sword ("PRISM!") and draw it. They charge at the Dread swinging, but missing and the Dragon recoiling with an attack. W blocks it with their shield and block another oncoming attack from the Knight. They recoil from that attack with a stab in the stomach, causing the Knight to stagger back.

"Knight," the Dread barks, "stay out of this. I have been waiting to kill these jerks for three years!"

"Three years?" W stands confused and snaps back to reality before another punch from the Dread. They duck underneath it and roll out of the way. The Dread summons a large sword made of fire, shouting, "Let's see if you can dodge this!"

The Dread swings the blade, W barely able to dodge it. The Dread does an overhead swing, with W only able to block it with the shield. The shield snaps in half and W rolls to the side.

"Shotarou!" Phillip's side chimes in. "That attack broke our shield!"

"I know," Shotarou's side returns. "This isn't looking good. Our only last option is a Double Prism Xtreme."

"Got it," Phillip's side replies. W gets up and removes the Prism Memory from their sword and places it in their belt's Maximum Drive slot.

"PRISM! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

They close the Xtreme Memory and open it back up.

"XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

W leaps into the air for the Double Prism Xtreme kick. The Dread laughs at their attack and puts his non-sword arm up to block. W flies towards the Dread, the kick landing with his arm. However, the kick does no damage and the Dread bursts in maniacal laughter.

"How the mighty have fallen!" it boasts. "Last time this attack finished me and returned me to my pitiful human form, and now it barely cracks a scale!"

"Shotarou," Phillip says worriedly.

"Now, enter your shallow grave, Kamen Rider W," the Dread laughs at it swings its sword.

"PORTAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

A truck flies through the air coming out of a portal. It slams into the Dread's sword, breaking it into a thousand pieces. The truck screeches to a halt.

"You moron!" the Dread snarls and charges the truck, W dropping to the ground. "I told you to take NG to headquarters, not go out joyriding!"

There's a silence in the truck, the Knight not daring to tell his master what happened (for it would surely invoke his destruction). The Dread walks up next to the driver's door and bellows, "ANSWER ME!"

"ICE AGE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"

A gun fires from the driver's seat and connects with the Dread's chest. The wound from the shot grows and forms into ice, entrapping the Dread completely. From out of the driver's side, Energy steps out and smiles.

"Glad I could make it to the party," he laughs.

"Energy!" Kogata makes out in a weak scream.

"He's alive," Kirihiko smiles. W looks over and Shotarou's side chuckles. Energy looks over at the frozen Dread, who is quickly melting the ice. He turns back and tosses a couple of Gaia Memories at Kirihiko.

"For the Reminisce Driver!" he yells. The two Memories land on the ground, revealing to be the Music and Rainforest Memories.

Kirihiko picks up the two Memories, examines them, and inserts the Music Memory along with the Kamen Rider Memory into his Driver. He pushes the two sections apart, turning his Driver into the Hibiki tuner. He strikes it against the ground and then holds it up to his forehead. A small symbol appears on his head and he's enveloped in red energy. He stands up, yells, "HENSHIN!" and waves his arm across his chest, completing his transformation into Kamen Rider Hibiki.**  
><strong>**"**We'll need to work together to defeat them," Energy instructs W and Reminisce. "There's no room to waiver."**  
><strong>The three Riders line up, facing the Knight and the Dragon Dread. Energy attaches his belt to his waist and pulls up a new Drive. It reveals to be the Hydro Level 1 Drive, being blue in appearance. The Gaia Memory and OOO Driver voices shout, respectively, "Wave! Orca Whale! (Shachi!)" He inserts the Drive into his Driver ("Hydro NG - Level One") and shouts, "HENSHIN!"**  
><strong>**"**Power of water! Kamen Rider...Hydro NG!" his Driver rings as he turns into his water form. He summons his sword and grabs it with his right hand. He pulls the handle out like he does in Wind form, however, the blades at the end triple (the Drive slots separating out to one-per-blade). The camera pans out to reveal NG Hydro form wielding a trident. He charges at the Dread with the two Riders following. The Dragon Dread summons another sword and swings it down on NG. NG blocks it with his trident and spins around it to get behind the Dread. He thrusts his trident forward, water vapor turning into visible water as it travels. The water-empowered trident slams into the Dread's back, however not doing an incredible amount of damage due to the protection of his scales and the weakness of NG's Level One form. Reminisce as Hibiki runs up next to NG.**  
><strong>**"**They're far too strong for a Level One form, NG," Reminisce warns. "I understand that it's the Dragon Dread's weakness, however, they could do a considerable amount of damage to you."**  
><strong>**"**I'll be fine," NG replies. "Have faith in me."**  
><strong>Reminisce nods and jumps at the Dread. The Dread swings his blade at Reminisce, missing due to Reminisce's speed. He rolls on the ground and summons his drumsticks. He bangs it against the Dread's scales, the sound of a drum in the background. He continues his assault, more jungle-like music playing as he does so. At the end of Reminisce's barrage, he side-kicks the Dread to get a distance. W uses this opportunity to fly over Reminisce towards the Dread with a Double Prism Xtreme already loaded. Their attack crashes into the Dread, but as the previous attack, it didn't cause a considerable amount of damage due to the scales. Reminisce looks down at his available Memories, specifically noting the Dragon, Orphonoch, Music, Beetle, Time, Vampire, Traveller, and Partner Memories.**  
><strong>**"**I need W's Xtreme Memory to access these Rider's full power," Reminisce thinks to himself and stands up. "But which one do I use on the Dread?"**  
><strong>He performs a run-through of the Riders in his head.**  
><strong>Ryuuki is fire-based, and would only empower the Dread.**  
><strong>Faiz's Blaster form and Hibiki's Armed form wouldn't pierce the Dread's increbile armor.**  
><strong>Kabuto has speed in Hyper form, however not an incredible amount of power.

The real W is having a hard enough time trying to fight this enemy, let alone a copy of him.

"My only options left are Den-O, Kiva, and Decade," he mutters to himself and nods. He takes out his Music Memory and inserts the Time Memory. He pushes his Driver sections apart, causing the Den-O Driver to appear on his belt. He presses the red button on it and shouts, "Henshin!"

"Sword Form!" the Driver cries as it turns into Den-O's Sword form. After so, he yells to W: "I need to borrow the Xtreme Memory!"

"X-Xtreme?" W is taken aback by the request and nods. "Whatever we can do to help."

The Xtreme Memory detaches from W's belt, causing Phillip's body to appear next to W in their CycloneJoker form. The Xtreme Memory flies over to Reminisce, who resummons his Driver. He pushes the sections together and the Xtreme Memory locks down on the Driver. He reopens it (the Memory shouting, "XTREME!"), followed by the Decade Driver voice: "FINAL KAMEN RIDE: DEN-O - LINER!" Reminisce turns into Den-O's Liner form, all of the Imagin forms piling onto the single Rider.

"Let's finish this quickly," he says to himself. He readies a pose as train tracks appear between him and the Dread. He jumps on them, moving at super speed.

"SUPER LINER SLASH!" he shouts as he slashes the Dread right on the stomach. The Dread lingers for a second, then drops to his knees in defeat. Reminisce gives a triumphant chuckle at defeating the Dread when suddenly the Dread spins around.

"Just kidding," he growls. He slashes his sword at Reminisce, a fire wave emanating from the blade. The fire strikes Reminisce, breaking the henshin. The Xtreme Memory flies off away from Reminisce and back to W. W places the Xtreme Memory in their Driver, but don't get an opportunity to transform. The Knight rushes past them, unleashing a flurry of sword slashes. W's henshin breaks with Phillip and Shotarou writhing on the ground in pain. Kogata loads his gun, ready to fire when the Dread sends a fireball, smacking Kogata straight in the chest. Kogata gets knocked to the ground and loses consciousness. All that remains is NG in his Hydro Form.

"What do you want?" NG barks.

"You," the Dread growls. "You stole that NG system from us, thinking it was yours. Since you've successfully transformed with it, there are no others who can wield its power. So, you will become ours. Reminisce hasn't made enough progress with you. He's too pre-occupied trying to become his best. We will train you from now on."

"LIKE HELL YOU WILL!" NG yells as he removes the Hydro Drive from his Driver and places it in his trident ("ASSAULT MODE!"). He presses the trigger on the center trident blade ("ENERGY RUSH!") and takes his pose. He leaps up into the air, aiming the trident down at the Dread. His trident glows with blue power and he flies down. The Dread side-steps to avoid the attack and swings his sword. Moments before, NG smacks the henshin button on his Driver twice ("DEFENSE MODE!"). The sword connects with NG, however, his body turns elastic and he flies to the side, undamaged.

"What?" the Dread mutters to himself.

"Hydro's Defense Mode," NG explains, amazed at the power himself. "Apparently it makes me as invincible as water!"

"Is that so?" the Dread laughs as he sends a massive fire-wave that consumes NG. The wave disintegrates, leaving an unconscious, un-morphed Energy. The Dread laughs maniacally, approaching Energy. He, the Knight, and Energy are consumed by fire as they vanish.

Meanwhile, the jock from before has ran into a nearby forest, trying to get away from the Dopant. He leans up against a tree, panting while trying to catch his breath, and breathes a large sigh of relief.

"Lost him," he laughs to himself. He turns to leave his shelter when he bumps into the Phoenix Dopant. Fear consumes him and his eyes widen.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," the Dopant laughs. The Dopant places his hand on the jock's head, the jock freaking out at this point.

"Listen," the jock begs, "My Dad can buy you anything you want. Y-You want computers? He'll get you top-of-the-line stuff. Cars? You got it. And-and I can help you get girls! Girls as far as the eye can see! You'll be invited to every party in Fuuto!"

"You're only offering me all these things because you're scared," the Dopant replies angrily. "Before, you didn't show me any respect. In fact, I'm sure men treated their SLAVES better than YOU TREATED ME! And I will punish you for this."

"I didn't know, man," the jock cries, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"I've had enough with your meaningless pleas."

Fire springs from the Dopant's hand, and consumes the jock. The jock screams in pain as the fire slowly burns him away.

"May Hell have mercy on your soul," the Dopant laughs as what once was the jock is now just a sports jacket.

Energy lies on a grassy field, away from AKB High School. His eyes twitch for a moment, and then open. He lays on the field with 7 other people, all in their teenage to adult years. He gets up, them shortly following. In the center of the eight of them, eight different weapons lie on the ground. There's 3 swords, 2 spears, 2 bows, and an axe. Energy looks around confused when a loud voice echoes: "Welcome, delegates. You all have been individually chosen to join our team. Unfortunately, the available slots are very limited. Only one of you may join our team. The weapons presented before you are your tools for survival. May the Rider Games begin."


	10. Chapter 10

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 10: The Rider Games

Energy had never seen a mere human run as fast as the people around him did. They darted toward their weapon of choice, with a blood-lust in their eyes. Two of the people with him fell immediately to their power-drunk companions, but when all the weapons were acquired, they stood in a circle waiting for someone to make a move. Energy just stood there, unable to grasp what was going on.

"Let's get that idiot!" one of the people yells, pointing to Energy. "He doesn't even have a weapon!"

"Don't move," a young man orders with a deepened voice. "We can all make it out of this alive. No-one else has to die."

"Don't mess with me!" a young girl yells, obviously panicked about the whole situation. "You heard him. Only one of us can leave."

Energy dips his hands into his pockets, his natural instinct when trying to think of a solution when turning into a Kamen Rider isn't an option. His face turns into interest and confusion when he finds an object in his pocket. He pulls it out, revealing to be a Gaia Memory and a Core Medal. Specifically, the Shade Memory and the Scorpion Medal. He looks around to the weapons, noticing that they each have slots for 1 Memory and 1 Medal.

_I need to get one of those weapons,_ Energy thinks to himself. _I won't be able to keep them from killing each other without being a step above them._

"Hey!" one of the guys yell. "What are those? Hand 'em over!"

"No," Energy replies. "You will give me your sword."

"Like hell I will!" the guy yells back angrily and charges Energy, almost using his sword as a joust to attack. Energy side-steps the attack and sends a carefully-aimed attack at the man's neck. The man falls over unconscious, but not dead. Energy picks up the sword and places the Memory and Medal into the sword.

"SHADE! Scorpion (Sasori)!" the sword cries.

"Henshin," Energy mutters to himself. The sword receives the verbal command and opens up, revealing black spikes. Black energy forms around Energy and constructs a Rider suit. It's similar in appearance to Kamen Rider Sasword. He walks to the center of the circle, sword pointed out at them.

"Drop your weapons," he orders, but none of them comply. One reaches quickly into their pocket, pulling out a Memory and a Medal (Bright and Lion, respectively) and loads it into their sword.

"BRIGHT! Lion!" the sword cries.

"Henshin," they mutter as they turn into a Kamen Rider looking like Energy's but with a lion's face on the head instead.

"Hey," they laugh, "We're Kamen Riders!"

"Damn it," Energy mutters to himself, "this isn't going at all how I wanted to. Now they'll all be at Rider-level. I'll have to defeat them this way now."

The one's realization sparks all of them into pulling Memories and Medals out of their pockets and loading it into their weapons. Within moments, all of them have transformed into Riders. Then, the madness ensues. They begin slashing, stabbing, and shooting each other, however, with the Rider suits protecting them. One gets severely damaged to the point of their suit destabilizing. Three Riders gang up on them, about to deliver the finishing blow.

"STOP IT!" Energy bellows but they don't. He readies his sword, it brimming with purple energy. He swings his sword to make an X, the energy trails staying up in the air.

"Shadow Cross," he mutters. The X flies over and smacks the 3 Riders in the back, causing them to explode. When the explosion clears, all 4 people are gone, the injured one consumed in the blast.

"These suits," he mutters to himself. "They don't just de-activate the henshin when they're de-stabilized. They take you with them."

Energy turns around, blocking another Rider's sword. The remaining 3 Riders stand, weapons ready, at a stand-still.

Kogata and Kirihiko wake up at headquarters, just getting off the healing beds. They sit up and look at Narumi, who's sitting on a nearby computer.

"Narumi," Kirihiko starts, "what happened?"

"The Dread severely damaged all 5 of you," Narumi explains. "I used a Portal Memory to get you out of there and back at headquarters."

"Where's Energy?" Kogata asks.

"He wasn't with you when I found you," Narumi says sadly, "Meaning that the Dread got him and he's under the custody of Foundation X."

"That's not good," Kogata mutters while looking down, then looks back up courageously. "So we'll just have to rescue him!"

"Not possible," Kirihiko replies.

"And why not?" Kogata says angrily.

"Foundation X is bound to be a fortress. They've been Fuuto's enemy for years now and neither police nor Rider has been able to stop them. We'll be walking into a slaughter."

"If we plan it right-"

"If we plan it right, the best we can do is get inside. Remember, Kogata, these people _make_ Kamen Rider belts. You don't think they just up and stopped after NG, Reminisce, and Spectrum Knight? I'd be flabbergasted if they didn't try to make more."

"It seems they've been moving in that direction," Narumi explains. "With synchronization rates as they are with raw Dopants, Foundation X will be wanting to adjust that using Drivers. They could make weak raw Dopants into moderately strong Riders. I doubt we'll be seeing much more of Dopants."

"And I'm betting they're only going to be sending the best Riders out to combat NG," Kogata mutters, depressed again.

"Why would they send out Riders when they already have NG where they want him?" Kirihiko asks. "They probably have him locked up, fighting Rider after Rider, trying to get him stronger. And if Energy doesn't get stronger and gets defeated, that new Rider will become NG. And their motives might not be as pure as Energy's is."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Kogata asks. "We can't just leave Energy. At least, I'm not."

"Kogata, you'll die-"

"So what if I do?" Kogata bellows. "Energy has been my friend from the start! Even in the face of death, I refuse to just abandon him and let Foundation X have their way," Kogata hops off his bed and makes a B-line to an Interceptor, "I'm going to go rescue Energy, with or without your help."

"You don't have any weapons," Kirihiko warns. "You won't last 3 seconds inside their base."

"I don't need weapons," Kogata replies stubbornly, however, deep down knowing that he does need them. "Besides, we don't have that many Memories that aren't needed for Reminisce."

"I wouldn't necessarily say that," Narumi smiles and presses a button on her keyboard. A section of the floor near the bikes opens up, and a platform rises to their level. The truck full of Gaia Memories and Core Medals is parked on the platform.

"The truck," Kirihiko mutters to himself in awe, and then wakes up. He turns to Narumi, "He still can't go. He might have weapons but no defense. I'd be spending all my time protecting him instead of fighting."

"Already thought of that, too," Narumi laughs and tosses Kogata a circular device. It has 6 coin-shaped slots on it, and 3 Gaia Memory shaped holes.

"A-a Driver?" Kogata asks and Narumi nods.

"The Spectrum Knight was my project," she laughs and Kirihiko and Kogata's eyes widen in disbelief. "Well, partially my project. I only designed the Knight to handle 6 Core Medals instead of all 18. I'm guessing that was added later after I left. So, I used my designs and created a copy of Knight's for Kogata to use. I figure having 3 Riders is better than 2."

"Good point," Kirihiko laughs and Kogata smiles. Narumi points towards the truck and demands dramatically, "Now, Kamen Rider, go retrieve your Gaia Memories and Core Medals!"

Kogata walks over to the truck, inspecting the available Medals and Memories. He chuckles and mutters, "All of them."

Energy and the two Riders stand in their circle, weapons pointed at each other. Some time has passed since the last Rider death.

"If you give up your weapons," one Rider offers crazily, "I'll make sure your deaths will be quick and painless."

"Why should you be the one who wins?" the other Rider interjects. "If anyone should win, I should! I'm the youngest! I have the most life ahead of me!"

"Stop your pointless bickering!" Energy yells. "All of us are going to get out of here alive. They can't force us to kill each other."

The camera pans out to a man standing in front of several monitors, with about two dozen people working on computers in front of him. He's looking at Energy and the two Riders on a screen. After Energy says "they can't force us to kill each other," a small smirk grows on his face. The smirk is so cold and evil, even the bravest man would shiver in fear of it. He gives a tiny laugh and says, "That's what you think. Dispatch the Medals."

"Yes, sir," one of the men in front of him answers. He presses a key combination on his keyboard and then looks up to Energy's screen.

From the sky, three purple dots descend and spin around. Energy notices these and prepares an attack.

"Shadow Cross!" he yells. The two Riders mistake it for an attack and move to attack Energy. He dodges the attacks but it's too late to stop the purple lights. One flies down into each Rider, the last heading for Energy. He barely makes it in time to send the Shadow Cross at the last light, destroying it. He looks back at the other two Riders, who have been possessed by a Dino Medal.

"No," Energy begs. "Please, get a grip of yourselves!" The two Riders ignore his plea for peace and move in to attack him. He rolls out of the way and gives another offer of peace. The Riders attack him again, with Energy barely avoiding them.

"I guess I have no choice," Energy mutters to himself. "God, please forgive me."

He stands up and charges another Shadow Cross. The youngest Rider attacks first, followed by the older Rider. Energy dodges the younger Rider's attack, having the older Rider's attack kill the younger's, and Energy kills the older with the Shadow Cross. From the fire, two Tyranno Medals crack and shatter. Energy pants heavily from the few seconds that passed. He drops to his knees, henshin breaking. He crouches up on the ground and repeatedly beats his fist into the earth.

"Damn you...," Energy mutters, then raises his head into the air, "DAMN YOU ALL!"

After his outrage, the world melts around him. The trees turn to dust, the skies reducing to a grayish color. Within moments, the hilltop around him has transformed into a virtual reality room. He looks around, disgusted at what he sees. A door on the other side of the room in front of him opens, revealing three men. Two bodyguards stand on the outside of the middle, who is revealed to be the leader in the command room seen earlier.

"Congratulations, victor," the man sneers. "You have won the first round of the Rider Games."

"You...bastard," Energy growls as he gets up. He wipes tears for the fallen from his eyes and screams, "YOU WILL PAY! HENSHIN!" Energy turns back into his Kamen Rider form and charges at the man. The two men next to the director step forward and pull out Gaia Memories and Enhancing Adapters (from the Kamen Rider Accel movie). They press the buttons on the Memories ("BODYGUARD!") and place the adapters at the end of the Memories ("UPGRADE!"). They both place the Memories into their skin, becoming large golem-like Dopants. Energy leaps in the air and shouts, "TWIN SHADOW CROSS!" He makes four slashes in the air, each pair making a purple X. The two X's fly at the Dopants and slam into them. The two attacks make two large clouds of smoke, concealing the two monsters. Energy leaps behind the man and smoke, and charges for another attack.

"SHADOW CROSS!" he shouts as he swings his sword. Before one swing out of the two to make the attack is completed, a large stone hand emerges out of the smoke and catches the sword. The two Dopants emerge from out of the smoke.

"How-?" Energy asks but is interrupted by a punch in the gut. To his surprise, neither of the Dopants punched him, but the director. His strength was far beyond that of a human's. Energy loses consciousness, his henshin breaking again.

The scene changes to a wake for the jock killed in the previous episode. It takes place in the AKB High School gymnasium, with the entire school, plus family and friends of the jock in the bleachers. In the middle of the gym stands a closed coffin with a picture of the jock on top of it, smiling. A group of women are crying off to the side as a pastor walks up to the casket.

"We are, unfortunately, gathered here today to celebrate the life of...," the paster continues with his usual funeral speech. Outside of the closed gymnasium doors, a group of the jock's friends are beating up on Hiro.

"Tell us what you know!" one jock orders before he slams his fist into Hiro's stomach. Hiro bends over in pain, screaming from the impact. However, due to the ceremony going inside the doors, no-one inside could hear.

"I...I don't kn-know a-a-anything," Hiro makes out, but the jocks didn't want to hear his answer. One swings his foot back and forcefully forward, kicking Hiro in the face.

"You've got two choices," another jock barks. "One, you tell us what happened to Aho. Or two, we kill you right here and right now."

The jocks laugh along with that one, hoping that Hiro would take option two. Hiro gets up, pulls out his Gaia Memories and Core Medals, and gives a chilling smirk.

"How about option three?" he chuckles. He presses the buttons on the Memories ("HEAT! MAGMA!") and places them in his skin. While transforming, he drops the Medals into his shape-shifting body and his body forms the phoenix shape from before.

"M-monster!" they all yell and try to run, however, Hiro sends a fireball in front of them, stopping them in their tracks.

"Oh, my," Hiro says to himself mockingly, "It seems that I've transformed in front of you guys. That means," he chuckles, "I'll have to kill you too."

The jocks scream in terror as Hiro summons another fireball and sends it at them, burning them to ashes immediately. He laughs maniacally as he ejects the Medals and Memories, returning to human form, and pocketing the murderous objects.

Energy wakes up in the middle of a gladiator-style arena, however, the stands are empty. He gets up and notices his NG belt around his waist.

"My belt!" he exclaims as he gets up and feels in his pocket where he usually keeps his Drives. There's only one: Hydro.

"Only the Hydro Drive?" Energy asks. "Great. The one I'm least proficient with."

In front of him, almost out of thin air, the creepy man from before materializes, holding a cane.

"That's a very interesting Driver you have there," he greets and Energy immediately loads the Drive into his Driver ("HYDRO NG - LEVEL ONE!").

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," the man calms. "I just want to talk to you."

"Shut up," Energy growls, "I am one button-press away from killing you."

"I'd be very interested in seeing that," the man laughs. "Luckily for you, I'm not tempted by such minute threats from vermin like you."

"HENSHIN!" Energy bellows as he presses the henshin button.

"Power of water! Kamen Rider...HYDRO NG!" his Driver cries as he transforms into Hydro NG Lv. 1. He summons his sword, transforms it into a trident, and thrusts it towards the man's face. There's a _CLANG_ that echoes throughout the stadium. NG looks up from the attack, seeing that the man caught his middle trident spear with one finger.

"H-How?" NG asks but the man refuses him an answer and side-kicks NG in the chest. An excruciating pain echoes throughout Energy's body and he flies backward. He hits the stadium wall (having originally started in the middle), and falls to the ground. He tries getting up, but strength leaves his body and he collapses.

"Now that you're in the proper state of listening," the man continues as if he wasn't interrupted, "You have a very peculiar Driver, NG. The first time you transformed fighting the mayor's son, your Driver has been bound to you. 'No other living being may use the NG Driver while the owner is still alive', is our hypothesis. However, we can't necessarily have the NG system owned by someone who's actively working against us. So I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is, you're no longer obligated to continue fighting us as NG."

"I can already guess the bad part," NG mutters as he regains enough strength to stand up. He removes the Drive from his Driver and places it in his trident ("ASSAULT MODE!"). "And you aren't getting this Driver from me without a fight."

"It very honorable of you to try to defend the human race, however," he congratulates and then turns to his dark sneer, "highly unnecessary."

The man reaches behind his back and pulls out a Driver. It's about the size of Museum's Drivers, however, the Memory insertion slot is at the top, and there's 3 of them. On the right side is 3 holders for Core Medals running up the left side. The man holds out his right arm, then quickly flexes the muscles in it. A Pteradactyl Medal and Terror Memory ejects from his arm and flies into the Driver, occupying the top and right-most slots (respectively).

"I'm guessing those are Foundation X's Drivers?" NG mocks. "I guess you couldn't come up with a better design than the NG Driver."

"Since I have great respect for you, NG," the man ignores NG's comments, "I will let you fight me in my most powerful form. So, in the afterlife, you can reassure yourself that you were fighting me in my final form.."

"If I'm fighting you in your final form, why only 1 Memory and 1 Medal?" NG taunts. "I already know what you are. I know that the Ptera Medal and Terror Memory are the necessary combinations for my Dark form. Considering that only negative synchronization rates leave their users in their human forms, and a negative rate is impossible with a perfect synchronization combo, you're a Dread."

"Very impressive!" the man laughs. "There may be hope for you yet! I am, indeed, a Dread. The Dread of the Dark element. But knowing or not knowing that information, you will still perish."

He pushes the Core Medal section of his Driver in, the Driver locking in place and concealing the Medals. Darkness appears out of the air and convulges on him, creating a Rider suit similar in appearance to NG's dark form, however, a little more sinister.

"Come, NG," the Dark Rider beckons. "Come meet your Executioner."

The scene changes to the front of the Foundation X building. Two men in police uniforms stand near the doors, holding assault rifles.

"Beautiful day out today?" the nicer-looking one says to the rougher-looking one. The rougher one just rolls his eyes and mutters, "Just keep a look out. I'm not interested in small talk."

"Alright, alright, jeez," the nicer one backs off and looks back over, seeing a pistol right in his face.

"AMNESIA! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" the gun yells and two shots are fired, one from a second gun. The two guards fall to the ground unconscious. The camera pans to two riders, both wearing helmets. They remove them, revealing to be Kogata and Kirihiko. They dismount their bikes and both attach Drivers to their waists.

"Load them but don't transform yet," Kirihiko orders and Kogata nods. Kirihiko takes out his two Memories, presses their buttons ("KAMEN RIDER! TRAVELLER!") and slams them down in his Driver. He pushes the two sections apart, summoning the Decade Driver. Kogata taps his wrist-watch, establishing an audio connection back to Narumi.

"Narumi! Shinobi Form!" he orders as he places a Hawk (Taka), Lion, Stag Beetle (Kuwagata), Rhino (Sai), Orca Whale (Shachi) and Pteradactyl (Ptera) Medal into each of the 6 slots on his Driver.

"You got it!" Narumi replies via the wrist-watch. A teleportation sound and sight similar to W's when Phillip inserts his Memory appears over all 3 Memory slots on Kogata's Driver. Kogata locks them all down, them making the same sounds as the W Driver. In the slots are Ninja, Invisible, and Sword Memories.

"I've got you loaded for Shinobi Form, with the Invisible special effect and your weapon will be a sword," Narumi informs.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Narumi," Kogata thanks and turns off his wrist communicator.

"Let's go, Kogata," Kirihiko beckons and Kogata nods. They both charge into Foundation X, guns blazing.

A punch echoes through the Colosseum walls, followed by the crash of a lifeless body. The Dark Rider stands over an incredibly weakened NG, however, the henshin still holding.

"You have fought valiantly," the Dark Rider gives credit. "Stop all the fighting. Give into the shadow, and become one with the void."

"Bite me," NG insults. "As long as Foundation X exists, I'll be there to stop them. You're not going to finish me now, and you're not going to finish me before this is all over! I am Kamen Rider NG, Fuuto's last hope against the tyrannous company Foundation X!"

NG flings his trident forward, catching the Dark Rider off guard. The trident stabs into the Rider's body, blue lightning shooting all around. NG rushes up and grabs the trident with his left hand and Rider's body with the right.

"L-Let me go!" the Rider yells, panicked.

"ENERGY RUSH!" the trident yells and the Rider's eyes widen as NG mutters, "Water Wave."

A surge of blue energy flings from the trident and slams into the Rider's body, causing him to fly back and hit the ground. NG chuckles and mutters to himself, "Now, to get out of here."

"And where do you think you're going?" the Dark Rider chuckles from behind NG and punches him in the back. NG collapses again, paralyzed with pain. The Dark Rider summons a longsword, and stands over NG. He flips the sword upside down, so the blade is facing the ground, and holds it over the weakened Rider.

"Rest in peace, NG," the Rider states and starts to stab his sword down when an alarm goes off.

"Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert! All personnel report to the lobby! Intruder Alert! Intru-"

"No doubt it's your friends here to come save you," the Rider mutters and walks away. "I will be back to finish you. But don't worry," the camera pans to NG, who's painfully grabbing what seems to be a broken arm, "I have a feeling you aren't going anywhere."

The Dark Rider laughs maniacally as he disappears from the Colosseum.

Kirihiko and Kogata rush through the lobby of the building, fighting guards while de-morphed.

"Where-...is Energy-...at?" Kogata asks Kirihiko while fighting a guard. After he finishes his question, he punches the guard in the face, knocking him unconscious. Kirihiko punches the guard he's fighting in the face as well, knocking that one unconscious. He turns to Kogata and replies, "He's probably in their holding cells. Rider Development Division. 56Th floor."

"How do you know that?" Kogata replies astoundedly.

"I used to work here, remember?" Kirihiko smiles and they both run for the elevators. Right before they get there, two bulky henchmen step in their path to rescuing Energy. They reach into their coat pockets and pull out Gaia Memories.

"You remember what the boss said," one of them reminds the other. "The one with the soft face used to work here. Don't take any chances."

"S-Soft face?" Kirihiko yells insulted. The two henchmen press the buttons on their Memories ("WALL! DIAMOND!") and pull out two Core Medals each (being Rhino and Elephant Medals). They place the Memories into their skin, followed by the Medals. They both transform into strong-looking Dopants. The Wall Dopant looks like he has skin made of several stones (essentially, his skin looking like a stone wall). The Diamond Dopant has sparkly skin, however it is tough in appearance. The two defending Dopants stand in front of the elevators, waiting for the Riders to attack.

"Those are defense-based Dopants," Kirihiko informs Kogata. "I'll need to think for a second on what Rider to use to take them down."

"Go," Kogata orders. "Find a different set of elevators. In a building this big, there's bound to be more."

"What about you?"

"I'll handle these guys. Alone."

"Kogata, you just got that Driver and-"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion. Go."

Kirihiko looks at Kogata for a moment, and then nods. He takes off running down the hall, trying to find another elevator. The two bodyguards chuckle and Diamond chimes in, "You're very stupid for taking us on alone. The both of you combined couldn't break past our defenses!"

"We'll see about that," Kogata replies. He places his left arm going out at an angle (see Kamen Rider Ichigo's stance when he starts his henshin) and his right hand on a red button on his belt, near the Medals.

"HENSHIN!" he yells and he presses the button. The platform where Kogata inserted the Medals and the Memories spins around on his belt rapidly, enveloping Kogata's body in his Rider suit. A helmet appears from in front of him and attaches to his head. Samurai-like armor appears around him for a moment, then attach to his body. A light starts near his side on his belt, and travels down at an angle, revealing a sheathed sword. The light disappears and Kogata has completely transformed.

"Transformation complete," his Driver says in a digital voice and adds, "Kamen Rider Gaia, r-r-ready!"

"You won't be able to defeat us, even if you had a Tank form!" the Wall Dopant yells as he stampedes towards Gaia. Gaia presses the buttons near the Sword and Illusion Memories, both playing a sound to recognize their being pushed. Gaia side-steps to avoid the attack and gets two slashes in, both hitting Wall's back. Wall laughs at Gaia, "See? Your blade didn't come close to damaging me!"

"Ninja Art: Shadow Blade Technique! (Ninpo: Kageha no Jutsu!)" Several sword slashes echo through the air, several cuts appearing in Wall's skin. Unfortunately, most of them not doing an incredible amount of damage.

"You call that an attack too?" Wall boasts. "I hardly felt anything!"

"The point of that attack wasn't to damage you," Gaia informs, "but to find your weakest point."

"What?" Wall yells astoundedly.

"Each of my cuts were equal in strength. Meaning, the deepest cuts indicate your weak points."

"Q-Quick!" Wall yells to Diamond, "Where is the deepest cut?"

"I-I don't know!" Diamond yells back. "You keep moving around so I can't tell!"

"Too late," Gaia mutters to Wall, pressing all three buttons on his Driver ("G-G-G-GAIA BREAK!"). "Ninja Art: Hidden Strike Technique! (Ninpo: Kakusa Reta Sutoraiki no Jutsu!)" Gaia swings his katana at the Wall, who blocks with his right forearm. Gaia places his unarmed hand on a scratch in the center of Wall's chest. A long blade shoots from Gaia's hand, through Wall, piercing the Gaia Memory inside, and shooting out the other end. Wall falls to the ground, transforming back to his unconscious human form.

"H-Hakatashi!" Diamond yells and angrily turns to Gaia. "You will pay!"

"Narumi, time for a Memory Change," Gaia communicates.

"You got it, Gaia!" Narumi communicates back. "What form?"

"Gimme somethin' hot," Gaia laughs.

"Comin' right up!"

The Shinobi and Illusion Memories disappear, being replaced with the Warrior and Inferno Memories (respectively). Gaia shouts, "MEMORY CHANGE!" as he presses the button he used to transform.

"M-M-M-Memory Change!" his Driver cries as the Shinobi garments detach and disappear, replacing more with a knight-like armor. The sword transforms from a katana to an English longsword. Fire ignites under his feet and disappears. "Transformation complete. Kamen Rider Gaia, r-r-r-ready!"

"A fire warrior, huh?" Diamond laughs. "You won't be able to defeat me, no matter how hot you burn!"

"I only switched because I'm interested in your Memory. Shinobi could've finished you just fine, however, your Memory would've been destroyed. I can't have that," Gaia chuckles.

"W-What?"

Gaia presses the three buttons again ("G-G-G-GAIA BREAK!") and his sword gets enveloped in a blazing inferno. He charges at Diamond, spinning around to avoid a punch and slamming his blade spear-like into Diamond's abdomen. The fire burns brighter and brighter until all of Diamond's body is lit up by the inferno's glow. The diamond skin starts cracking, and Gaia punches into Diamond's chest (same spot as Wall's weak point). He grabs the Gaia Memory, presses the button to de-activate it, and rips it out of Diamond's body. This causes a de-stabilization in the Dopant and creating a small explosion. Several fire alarms go off and spray water down on the lobby, revealing Gaia is okay and holding an intact Diamond Memory.

"Narumi, take this back to the lab for conversion into a usable Memory," Gaia instructs.

"Roger!" Narumi replies and the Diamond Memory is transported away. "Y'know, for your first fight, you didn't do too shabby."

"Thank you."

Kirihiko arrives at the Rider Development Division floor, completely devoid of guards. He runs forward yelling, "ENERGY! ENERGY!" He stops to catch his breath, whips around, and becomes face-to-face with the Dark Rider.

"If you really want to see your friend so soon, perhaps I can accommodate," he chuckles. The world bends and melts around them as they transport from the hallway into the room where Energy is being kept. NG hasn't moved, his body still paralyzed with pain.

"ENERGY!" Kirihiko yells as he runs over, kneels over the fallen Rider, and tries to inspect the damage.

"How cute," the Dark Rider chuckles. "The bonds of friendship, slowly shattering to pieces as his life flees away."

Kirihiko stands up, glaring at the Dark Rider, "He won't die." He summons the Decade Kamen Ride card and adds, "I'll make sure of that. HENSHIN!"

He inserts the card into the Driver ("KAMEN RIDE...") and pushes the sections together ("D-D-D-DECADE!"). He transforms into Kamen Rider Decade and pulls out another card, being the Illusion Attack Ride.

"I'm going to give you everything I've got," Reminisce threatens. "What you've done to Energy is unforgiveable!"

"I like it," the Dark Rider creepily laughs. "At least you're capable of entertaining me."

"ATTACK RIDE...ILLUSION!" his Driver cries as he inserts the card into his Driver and pushes it together. 9 copies of Reminisce (making 10 total) are summoned, all in a line. They all take out Kamen Ride cards and insert and activate them.

"KAMEN RIDE...A-A-A-AMAZON!"

"KAMEN RIDE...R-R-R-RYUKI!"

"KAMEN RIDE...F-F-F-FAIZ!"

"KAMEN RIDE...H-H-H-HIBIKI!"

"KAMEN RIDE...K-K-K-KABUTO!"

"KAMEN RIDE...D-D-D-DEN-O!"

"KAMEN RIDE...K-K-K-KIVA!"

"KAMEN RIDE...D-D-D-DECADE!"

"KAMEN RIDE...D-D-D-DOUBLE!"

"KAMEN RIDE...F-F-F-FOURZE!"

"This," the real Reminisce (Decade form) warns, "is the last breath you'll take. So enjoy it."

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DAI SETSUDAN!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...F-F-F-FINAL VENT!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...E-E-E-EXCEED CHARGE!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...K-K-K-KIBOUJUTSU REKKADAN!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...R-R-R-RIDER KICK!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...F-F-F-FULL CHARGE!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...W-W-W-WAKE UP!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DIMENSION KICK!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...J-J-J-JOKER EXTREME!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE...R-R-R-RIDER ROCKET DRILL KICK!"

All of the Riders prepare for their final attacks and then charge forward. Amazon leaps high in the air and performs a powerful chop. Ryuki flies with a dragon-assisted kick. Faiz points his gun at the Rider and pulls the trigger. Large flame blades appear out of Hibiki's drums as he slashes the Rider up. Kabuto leaps in the air and performs a powerful Rider kick. Den-O's blade detaches from his sword and performs several slashes. Kiva leaps in the air and delivers his Wake Up Rider Kick. W splits in half, both sides doing a Rider Kick. Fourze summons the Rocket and Drill Switches and smashes into the Rider. Decade leaps into the air, 10 Rider cards showing between him and the Rider. He flies through them, his kick gaining strength as he does so. His kick connects with the Rider, but not in a good way. The Rider catches the kick and throws Reminisce to the ground. He summons his sword and his voice echoes, "May the darkness consume you."

All of Reminisce's clones explode from an unknown power and Reminisce screams in pain, breaking the henshin.

"Oh, you were disappointing too," the Rider laughs. From underneath the ground, Gaia appears and swings his sword at the Dark Rider. He laughs again, catching Gaia's sword.

"I could sense you from a mile away," the Dark Rider informs. "You really need to learn your powers better."

"KOGATA, RUN!" Kirihiko bellows and NG looks up, "Kogata?"

But it's too late. The Dark Rider brings his sword across Gaia's stomach, sending sparks all over him. Gaia falls to the ground, de-transforming as well.

"It's one big happy family!" the Dark Rider laughs and points his sword up in the air. "Die."

Purple lightning shoots out of the sword, arcs near the ceiling, then flies back down towards the weakened Riders. The air around the Riders bend as a blue translucent shield surrounds them. The Dark Rider looks in shock to see ANOTHER Rider standing at the door to the Colosseum. The Rider is very digital looking, with a floppy disk with the words "Shield Virus" written on it loaded into a Driver.

"Who are you?" the Dark Rider yells.

"KODEZ," the Rider introduces. "Kamen Rider KODEZ."


	11. Chapter 11

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 11: Phoenix of the Black Flame

_Previously on Kamen Rider NG..._

All of Reminisce's clones explode from an unknown power and Reminisce screams in pain, breaking the henshin.

"Oh, you were disappointing too," the Rider laughs. From underneath the ground, Gaia appears and swings his sword at the Dark Rider. He laughs again, catching Gaia's sword.

"I could sense you from a mile away," the Dark Rider informs. "You really need to learn your powers better."

"KOGATA, RUN!" Kirihiko bellows and NG looks up, "Kogata?"

But it's too late. The Dark Rider brings his sword across Gaia's stomach, sending sparks all over him. Gaia falls to the ground, de-transforming as well.

"It's one big happy family!" the Dark Rider laughs and points his sword up in the air. "Die."

Purple lightning shoots out of the sword, arcs near the ceiling, then flies back down towards the weakened Riders. The air around the Riders bend as a blue translucent shield surrounds them. The Dark Rider looks in shock to see ANOTHER Rider standing at the door to the Colosseum. The Rider is very digital looking, with a floppy disk with the words "Shield Virus" written on it loaded into a Driver.

"Who are you?" the Dark Rider yells.

"KODEZ," the Rider introduces. "Kamen Rider KODEZ."

* * *

><p>"KODEZ?" the Rider laughs. "What a stupid name."<p>

"I'm not here to talk," KODEZ growls. "I was in the middle of something very important when you Foundation X jerks kidnapped me and brought me here. Considering that everyone ran off when I escaped from that virtual prison and when those two showed up [he indicates Kirihiko and Kogata], I guess I'm going to have to take it out on you.

"Strong words," the Rider gives credit, "but foolish. As you can see, I withstood the attacks of 10 different Kamen Riders! What chance do you have?

KODEZ removes the Shield Virus from his Driver and inserts a new one, labeled "System Restore". His Driver cries, "Download started!" A few seconds pass by and the Driver yells again, "Download complete! System Restore, ready!

"Install," KODEZ orders. A gun with the words "System Restore" written on the side of it appears in KODEZ's right hand. He points it and fires it at the three Riders, one at a time. A purple blast fires from the gun, hitting the fallen Riders in their backs. NG gets up, in Hydro Level 1 form, Kirihiko gets up and is forced into the Decade henshin, and Kogata rises in his Shinobi form.

"H-How?" the Dark Rider bellows.

"System Restore," KODEZ answers. "It restores anything it hits to a previous state. Meaning, when NG was at full strength, Reminisce before he fought you, and Gaia before you one-hit him. NG, Reminisce, Gaia, I have something very important to get back to. Let's finish this quickly."

All three Riders nod in agreement and take battle poses. KODEZ pulls out another floppy disk, this time with the word "Finisher" written on it. He loads it in his Driver and his Driver cries, "FINISHER!" His Driver then starts listing preparation sequences: "Clearing temporary buffers. Storing memory dump to backup drives. Re-routing all power to attack ports. Binary Form Finisher:"

"STACK OVERFLOW!" KODEZ finishes. He leaps into the air, his body becoming digitized like the Matrix, and flies towards the Dark Rider.

NG presses the trigger on his trident ("ENERGY RUSH!") and yells: "Water Wave!"

Reminisce inserts a card and locks his Driver together: "FINAL ATTACK RIDE...D-D-D-DIMENSION KICK!" He leaps into the air with KODEZ.

Gaia presses all three buttons on his Driver ("G-G-G-GAIA BREAK!") and mutters, "Ninja Art: Hidden Strike Technique! (Ninpo: Kakusa Reta Sutoraiki no Jutsu!)"

KODEZ and Reminisce attack first. KODEZ flies, hits the Dark Rider, travels through him, reconstructs back to his normal suit, and lands on the ground.

"W-What? My armor has weakened by 99%!" the Dark Rider yells astonished.

"That's the power of KODEZ," KODEZ laughs. Reminisce flies in for his attack, smashing into the Rider's chest. The Rider coughs in pain, his henshin starting to stagger. Gaia moves up next by swinging his katana multiple times, each being blocked with the Dark Rider's hand. Gaia swings one final hard time, again, being blocked. While his sword is blocked, several energy crescents appear out of nowhere and slam into the Dark Rider. The Dark Rider screams in pain and rolls to the side, his body sparking with purple energy. NG charges forward, slamming his spear into the Dark Rider's chest. The Dark Rider screams in pain again as he propels off NG's trident, hitting the "sky" of the Colosseum virtual room, and shattering it. The illusion disappears immediately, revealing the four Riders standing in the middle of a black room with green data lines travelling all over it. KODEZ walks towards the door muttering, "Let's go."

The three Riders follow him and the doors close behind them. From the ceiling of the virtual room, the Dark Rider falls and his henshin breaks. However, he is chuckling softly. After a matter of seconds, it grows into "mad scientist"-level laughter. After he collects himself, he looks down at his left hand, holding a Gaia Memory.

"I've got it," he chuckles. "I've got it."

In his hands lies the Kamen Rider Memory. The scene rewinds to the battle where Reminisce is doing his Dimension Kick. As Reminisce flies by, the Dark Rider reaches into his waist, pulls the Kamen Rider Memory out of the Driver, and staggers back. The scene flashes forward to the Dark Rider laughing.

"Goodbye, Reminisce," he laughs.

The three Riders are de-transformed, with KODEZ still in his morphed state. They reach a door that reads "Server Room" over the top.

"This is my stop," KODEZ states and the Riders look confused. "I got here through the Internet, so I'll need to get back through it."

"You came through the Internet?" Kogata yells surprised.

"I'm a Kamen Rider who was made through computer code. I can manipulate, create, or destroy any amount or type of data," KODEZ explains. "I can even travel through the World Wide Web."

"Wait, you said you can delete data, right?" Energy interjects. "Can you delete all Foundation X knows of Gaia Memories?"

"That attempt will be futile," Kirihiko stops them. "I know for a fact that they've got at least a billion back-ups of Gaia Memory information. They wouldn't have helped Museum without getting a little bit out of it."

"It was worth a shot," Energy mutters depressed.

"I need to go," KODEZ loads another floppy disk into his Driver: "D-D-D-DATA TRANSFER: FTP MODE!"

"Good-bye, Kamen Riders. And good luck," KODEZ leaves by vanishing into bits of data and entering the server room.

"We need to get out of here," Energy mutters. "But I'm missing all of my Drives besides Hydro."

"They'll keep them nearby," Kirihiko explains. "Let's go."

The three take off down the hall only to get blocked by more guards.

"Dammit!" Kogata yells. The guards take out Gaia Memories, revealing to be Arms, Pyramid, and Crab. The Crab guard also takes out three Core Medals, all of them being the blue Medals.

"We could have a possible match on our hands," Kirihiko says excitedly.

"We'll see," Energy mutters as he reaches for his henshin button. The three guards insert their Gaia Memories (and Core Medals) and transform into their Dopant form. Energy and Kogata shout, "HENSHIN!" and press their henshin buttons.

"Power of water! Kamen Rider...HYDRO NG!"

"Transformation complete. Kamen Rider Gaia, r-r-r-ready!"

Kirihiko pulls out the Vampire Memory, a smirk growing on his face. He removes the Traveller Memory and inserts the Vampire Memory. He pushes the two sections apart on his Driver, however, it gives an error noise. Kirihiko looks down, seeing the Kamen Rider Memory missing.

"T-The Kamen Rider Memory! It's missing!" Kirihiko exclaims.

"What? How can it be missing?" NG bellows but they don't have time to converse. The three Dopants charge on the three (albeit one de-transformed) Riders. Crab attacks NG, swinging his claws. NG parries and dodges three attacks and is backed up against a wall. The Crab swings his claw again, barely missing NG, but piercing the wall. A giant scratch is created from the claw in the wall, NG looking at it in error.

"S-Sharp!" he exclaims and rolls out of the way. He turns to Kirihiko, "Kirihiko! We'll figure out your Driver later! Go get my Drives!"

Kirihiko looks back to NG, nods, and runs off with the Pyramid Dopant chasing after him. Gaia dodges a gunshot from Arms and rolls on the ground. He makes a ninja hand sign and shouts: "Ninja Art: Shadow Clones Technique! (Ninpo: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!)" The air bends around Gaia as four clones of him appear, swords drawn. Arms aims his gun, firing two down one at a time. The remaining three Gaias (including the original) charge Arms to close range. Arms replaces his gun with a sword and combats the three Gaias. All three go in for an attack, but are blocked. Arms side-kicks each one, them falling amongst each other.

"This is the finisher," Gaia (the real one) mutters. They all shout: "Ninja Art: Tri-Slash Technique! (Ninpo: Miegiri no Jutsu!)" Three Gaia Memories appear in front of each Gaia clone, although each Memory is different. The real Gaia takes his and places it in the handle of his sword ("HEAT! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"). The clone to his left takes the Gaia Memory and places it in his sword ("STONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"). The clone to his right takes the Gaia Memory and places it in his sword ("CYCLONE! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"). The three ninjas take a final strike pose and swing their swords down. Red, brown, and green waves of light fling off of the swords and connect with the Arms Dopant. Arms tries to fight off the energy, but fails and explodes.

Kirihiko runs down a nearby hallway, looking at the tops of doors, trying to figure out which room had NG's Drives. He finally hits a door that reads "NG Research" at the top and he barges in. He locks the door behind him, shutting the Pyramid Dopant out. Kirihiko spots the Drives on a table and places them in his shirt pocket. The Pyramid finally busts through the door, growling with power.

"Narumi," Kirihiko says, the microphone on his Driver sending out to Narumi.

"Yes, Kirihiko?" she responds.

"I'm going to have to do something drastic. If I don't make it, take care of NG for me."

"What are you talking about?"

Kirihiko doesn't respond. He grabs a device off a nearby table, which appears to be some kind of gauntlet. Kirihiko puts it on, sliding the Thermal Level 1 Drive into it.

"Heat Punch!" the gauntlet calls. Kirihiko slides the second Thermal Drive into a slot next to the other Drive.

"Inferno Punch!" the gauntlet calls. Kirihiko presses a button next to the Drives and a red energy shoots all over the gauntlet. The energy grows and grows and erupts into a blazing inferno. Kirihiko runs and punches the gauntlet forward. NG dodges another Crab attack when there's a large explosion coming from the direction where Kirihiko ran off to.

"KIRIHIKO!" NG yells, concerned. He powerfully side-kicks the Crab Dopant and growls, "I'm done messing around."

He removes the Hydro Drive from his Driver and places it in his sword ("ASSAULT MODE!") and pulls the trigger ("ENERGY RUSH!").

"I'm going to boil you from the inside out," NG threatens. His sword becomes a sword-whip and he thrusts it forward, with the blade fragments glowing with a blue energy. The sword pierces Crab's stomach, Crab lurching in pain. NG grabs the handle of his sword with both hands, yelling with anger. More blue energy surges from the Drive, through the sword, and into the Crab. Eventually, Crab becomes filled with blue power and can't handle any more. He explodes with water flying everywhere. NG's blade retracts and he places the Drive back in his Driver.

"Kogata, let's go," NG orders and they both run down the hall Kirihiko ran. They see a smoldering body on the ground, with Kirihiko standing over it. The gauntlet on his hand breaks to pieces, leaving the two NG drives in a pile of scrap metal. Kirihiko picks them up, staggering due to the amount of energy from the punch, and limps over to NG. He hands him the Thermal and Wind Drives.

"What happened here?" NG asks.

"I improvised," Kirihiko smiles and collapses to the ground.

"KIRIHIKO!" NG bellows. Gaia talks to Narumi through his Driver.

"Narumi!" he yells. "We need an Interceptor, now!"

"What happened to Kirihiko?" she asks concerned.

"That's not important right now! Energy and Kirihiko are safe, however, I can tell that more guards will be coming and Kirihiko is missing his Kamen Rider Memory! We need to get out of here!"

"Place the Time Memory in Kirihiko's Driver! I'll use it for Den-O's Final Bike Ride!"

"You got it!" Gaia responds and removes the Time Memory from Kirihiko's shirt pocket, and removes the Vampire Memory from Kirihiko's Driver. He places the Time Memory in there, and it vanishes in a similar fashion to Double's Driver. Within moments, the train sound of Den-Liner sounds and the train crashes through Foundation X's headquarters. The three Riders board the train, the sliding doors closing behind them. The train's horn sounds again as it drives off and into the time world. Kirihiko lies down on a bench on Den-Liner, obviously hurt.

"Kirihiko," Energy addresses, both he and Kogata have de-transformed, "what was that glove you were using?"

"I-...don't really know," Kirihiko responds. "I was in the NG research room and found something that seemed like it would work in fighting the Pyramid Dopant with. It was a gauntlet that accepted NG Drives and was used for a finisher. I had seen merely glimpses of it when I worked for Foundation X. It was NG's intended finishing move, rather than using the NG Saber."

"A gauntlet?" Energy ponders to himself and comes to a conclusion. "I like the sword better."

"Since it was intended for NG in his transformed state, it took a lot of energy out of me. That's why I'm in this condition."

Energy and Kogata sit down, pondering over what happened.

"Somehow," Kogata announces, "Kirihiko lost the Kamen Rider Memory at Foundation X's headquarters."

"Meaning no Reminisce," Energy adds.

"At least you've got me!" Kogata laughs excitedly and takes a heroic pose and growls, "Kamen Rider...Gaia."

"You've just now attained your powers, Kogata," Energy brings him back to the real world. "You're not good enough for a Reminisce-replacement right now. Meaning we're vulnerable with only one proficient Rider."

"I just need training!" Kogata begs. "I swear that I can handle the job, Energy! I mean, I took care of three Dopants at Foundation X!"

"Yeah, well, I have a feeling we're not going to be seeing a whole lot more of those," Energy informs. "While I was at there, they made eight of us fight to the death to see who was the strongest. They had weapons that accepted Gaia Memories and Core Medals, just like my Driver."

"So we're going to be seeing a whole lot more Foundation X Riders then, huh?" Kogata mutters, depressedly.

"That's not all," Energy adds and gets Kogata's attention, "when the Riders are defeated, they die along with the transformation. Meaning we're going to be killing potentially innocent people just because Foundation X brainwashed them."

"Man...," Kogata mutters. "That's evil."

"You honestly didn't expect Foundation X to be a calm force, did you?" Energy asks quizzedly. "They're going to do whatever it takes to get the NG Driver back."

"If they wanted it so much, why did they give it back to you when you were fighting that dark Rider?" Kogata asks.

"I...don't know," Energy replies. "In order to use the NG Driver with someone else, I have to be killed. I don't know why that man decided to give me my Driver back and have a fight instead of snapping my neck while I was sleeping."

"We'll have to keep an eye on him from now on," Kirihiko chimes in, "Foundation X doesn't normally play things the hard way. Requires too much money."

Den-Liner sounds its horn again as it comes to a stop.

"Looks like this one's for us," Energy mutters and he and Kogata get up, carrying Kirihiko under their arms. They step out of the train and out of a door in the real world. The Den-Liner sounds its horn one more time before it continues on the tracks. The three Riders have arrived in downtown Fuuto, near a chocolate shop.

"We need to get back to base," Energy orders and Kogata nods. They start to walk away when a loud shriek is heard. Energy and Kogata look up to see the Phoenix Dopant from before flying over Fuuto, dropping people at great heights and sending fireballs all over town.

"THE WORLD IS CORRUPT!" the Phoenix bellows. "THIS WORLD NEEDS TO BE PURIFIED BY THE BEAUTY OF THE INFERNO!"

"He's lost his mind!" Kogata yells.

"He has two 100% synchronized Drives inside of him. He's not going to be mentally stable. Kogata, let's go. Narumi, get Kirihiko back to base."

"You got it!" Narumi's voice speaks from Kogata's Driver. A portal opens to the right of them, and Kirihiko stumbles through it, collapsing as he hits the other side. The portal closes behind him with a electronic _whomp_. Energy places the two Thermal Drives into his Driver, Kogata placing the Warrior and Sword Memories in. Kogata addresses, "Narumi, Ocean Memory."

Narumi takes a moment away from caring for Kirihiko's wounds to rush to her computer, say, "On its way," and type in a few commands on her keyboard, slamming the Enter key. The Ocean Memory disappears out of a large vault adjacent to the headquarters' main room and reappears in Kogata's hand. He places the Memory in his Driver.

"HENSHIN!" they both yell.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" Energy's Driver cries as he transforms.

Kogata transforms into his Knight form, however, with blue wave drawings on his driver. "Transformation complete! Kamen Rider Gaia, r-r-r-ready!" The both step forward, walking into the middle of the square. The Phoenix Dopant cries, and descends down quickly, plummeting towards the ground. He lands with a crash, the stone-tiles on the ground cracking and shattering due to the pressure.

"Kamen Rider...," he growls and turns to Gaia, "and apparently there's another one. Where's the copycat Rider at?"

"That's none of your business," NG barks. "We're taking you down. No matter what trials or tribulations life has put you through, hurting innocent people is UNFORGIVEABLE!" NG flails his arm angrily on "unforgiveable". The Phoenix chuckles and opens its wings.

"I've heard about your battle with the mayor's son," the Phoenix informs. "How draining it was on your first form. Tell me, are you ready for your second form to be inefficient?"

"This time is different," NG retorts. "I have more options."

"We'll see," the Phoenix laughs and descends quickly towards NG. Gaia dodges, but NG stands still awaiting the attack. The two collide and Phoenix carries NG high up into the clouds.

"W-Why?" the Phoenix asks. "Why aren't you fighting me?"

"You haven't done anything to impress me yet," NG laughs. "Maybe I need to force it out of you."

He presses the sword button on his Driver and summons his NG Saber. He thrusts the blade into the Phoenix's stomach, causing a loud painful cry to escape the Phoenix's beak. The Phoenix releases NG and plummets back towards Fuuto.

"Let's see if your abilities match your form," NG says to himself as he places the two Drives into his sword ("ASSAULT MODE!"). He pulls the final attack trigger ("ENERGY CHARGE!"). Two wings made of a blazing inferno sprout from NG's shoulder-blades, the fire from them trailing behind and making what looks like a tail. NG does a nose-dive descent after the Phoenix. He points his sword towards the ground, a blazing inferno sprouting from its blade. The camera pans out to view NG in his final attack form, which resembles a firebird descending on Fuuto. The Phoenix hits the ground on his back, and NG flies down from above him, piercing him with his fire sword and the inferno wave hitting after. There is a large explosion, causing some of the neighboring buildings to fall. NG gets up looking down at the fire underneath him. The Phoenix wasn't there.

"Phoenix's Descent," he names his attack.

"NG!" Gaia calls and runs over next to him. "Where's the Dopant?"

NG points down at the smoldering fire and mutters, "There."

"B-But that's just a pile of ash!" Gaia interjects.

"He's a Phoenix Dopant, isn't he?" NG points out and walks over to the side. "We'll have to wait until he regenerates."

Gaia walks over next to NG, them both sitting down. After a few moments, the smoldering pile of ash shoots up in an inferno, then quickly disappearing. The Phoenix Dopant reappears over the ash.

"I have risen again," the Phoenix laughs.

"Let's defeat it for real this time, Kogata," NG gets up and walks over to the Dopant, readying his sword. Gaia gets up, following, and presses the button on the Sword Memory. An English broadsword appears in his right hand, and he readies it as well. The two Riders attack the Dopant, swinging swords and dodging fire attacks from the Dopant. After a few exchanges, the Phoenix Dopant flaps its wings to ascend into the air, landing on top of one of the remaining standing buildings.

"This is bad," the Phoenix Dopant mutters to himself. NG and Gaia start to run after the Dopant, when a large inferno breaks out between the two. From the inferno steps out the Dragon Dread and Spectrum Knight.

"Dragon Dread," NG says.

"Spectrum Knight," Gaia adds.

"That's 'Kamen Rider' Spectrum Knight," the Knight corrects him.

"I know what I said," Gaia chuckles.

"What do you want this time, Dread?" NG asks. "As you're undoubtedly aware, I can escape from deep within your lair. Next time you try, I might get a little testy."

"The only reason you escaped was because you had help defeating Shinigiri, who I assure you is feeling just fine. Especially with the Kamen Rider Memory."

"We'll be taking that back," Gaia interjects.

"Along with the Solar Drive," NG adds.

"You can try," Dragon readies his blade, Spectrum Knight following suit. Dragon releases his grip, having remembered something he forgot.

"That's right," Dragon mutters to himself, "I forgot his punishment."

"'Punishment'?" NG asks. Dragon whips around, chucking two Tyranno Medals into the Phoenix Dopant. Purple lightning shoots around the Dopant's exterior. The Phoenix screams in pain, and the fire emanating from his body turns from red to black. The feathers turn to a darkish purple, the break turning to a light purple. His eyes shine an evil red as he makes a rage-filled cry, causing the sky to turn black.

"Phoenix of the Black Flame," the Dread introduces. "Let's see how you can handle two fire masters, Kamen Rider."

NG takes a battle pose, growling in anger. An illusion of two wings sprouts from his back, but fades back to nothing. NG charges forward, swinging his blade at the Dread. The Dread blocks with his large sword, and the Phoenix descends from the building, tackling NG in the chest and knocking him down. Gaia and the Spectrum Knight start their battle. Gaia swings his broadsword, a wave of water following it. Spectrum Knight dodges, chuckling slightly.

"So you're a Kamen Rider now, are you?" he laughs. "And you expect to defeat me with a splash of water?"

"Oh, right," Gaia remembers and removes the Ocean Memory from his Driver. "Narumi, Diamond Memory."

Within moments, the Ocean Memory in his hand is replaced with the Diamond Memory. He places it in his Driver, yelling, "MEMORY CHANGE!"

"M-M-M-Memory Change!" his Driver cries after he presses the henshin button. He transforms into a version of himself, but with the armor made of diamond. "Transformation complete. Kamen Rider Gaia, r-r-r-ready!"

"Diamond, huh?" Spectrum Knight says to himself. "Let's see if I can't crack you open!"

He presses all three buttons on his Gaia Memories ("Terror! Apocalypse! Utopia! Maximum Drive!") and prepares a striking pose. Dark energy travels from the three Memories to his sword, it igniting with an intense black and purple flame.

"Death Slash," he mutters. He lunges forward and stabs Gaia in the chest, cracking his diamond armor. Gaia gasps in pain, the diamond armor now completely shattering and electricity flying around his Rider form. Gaia screams in pain as he explodes.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Spectrum Knight laughs maniacally. NG looks over from his fight to see his friend's last moments and screams, "NOOOOO!"

Back at the lab, Narumi is watching the fight and seeing Gaia's termination.

"Kogata...," she mutters, tears streaming from her eyes.

The scene pans back to the fight, the Spectrum Knight standing triumphantly. NG screams in rage, causing a blast of fire to surge from his body and knock the Dread and Dopant back. He starts running over to the Spectrum Knight when large flame wings sprout from his back and his sword igniting in flame. He brings his sword down on the Knight, who has barely enough time to bring his sword up to stop the attack.

"Kogata...you..." NG mutters in pure rage. He brings his sword down harder, causing the Knight's sword to crack, and then snap in half. He lunges forward to punch NG, but NG dodges, and swings his sword across the Knight's abdomen. The Knight screams in pain and falls back. His henshin flashes and he de-transforms.

"What?" he looks to his Driver, seeing that 4 of his 6 Core Medals are cracked, partially shattered. The Dragon Dread looks to his fallen minion, partially, the millions of dollars of research going into the Driver that just got wasted.

"You...," the Dragon Dread growls and charges NG. He comes up behind him and swings his sword. NG leaps into the air, wings sprouting from his back.

"ENERGY CHARGE!" his Driver yells. He ascends slightly into the air, his sword enveloped in a blazing inferno. He flies down on the Dread, stabbing him with the blade. The Dragon Dread recoils in agony, the fire being too intense to absorb.

"This fire...," he mutters and looks to NG whose light red eyes have turned a blood red, "is the fire of hatred."

NG growls, his fire becoming more intense. He pulls the trigger ("ENERGY CHARGE!") and pulls it a second time ("DOUBLE ENERGY CHARGE!"). NG becomes a giant humanoid inferno, only his eyes shining through the inferno for a very ominous look. He sprouts wings again and flies towards the Dread.

"Good-bye, Saton," the Dread bids farewell to his sub-ordinate. Spectrum Knight yells in protest and charges in between NG and the Dread. NG swings his sword back for a power strike and then vanishes. The air hangs as the heat slowly disappears.

"Is-...is he gone?" Saton mutters.

"Where did he run off to?" the Dread wonders to himself.

Back at headquarters, Narumi watches, thinking the same thing.

"Energy...," she mutters as she clasps her hands together to pray.

"Well," Saton laughs. "I guess that's the end of NG."

Almost as of irony, NG appears behind the Dragon Dread, the inferno still blazing and his wings expanded.

"Hardly," NG replies as he thrusts his sword into the Dread's back. The Dread screams in pain and NG shouts, "DEVOURING INFERNO!" All of the fire surrounding him transfers into the Dread's body, causing the Dread to burn brightly.

"HOT! HOT!" the Dread screams as the energy is being transferred to him. NG screams louder, increasing the amount of energy. The two Drives in NG's sword shine a bright red energy, and theirs gets sent through the sword as well. The incredible amount of energy causes the Dread to explode, leaving the town square in ruins. Saton dives out of the way of the blast, getting slightly charred. When the dust and smoke from the explosion clears, NG stands, his sword sheathed, behind Jun Kazu (from Kamen Rider W). He gasps from the pain, looking at his hand. Inside, are a cracked Hawk, Peacock, and Condor Medal, and shattered Inferno, Magma, and Core Memories.

"So, that's how it is," he mutters to himself. "Brought back from the dead, just to meet death again. How poetic, yet cruel. Saton," he addresses the fallen Spectrum Knight, "don't give up. You can reshape the world without me."

"TEACHER (SENSEI)!" Saton yells in emotional pain then Jun turns into Cell Medals and drops to the ground.

"My teacher...," Saton says between tears. "YOU KILLED MY ONLY FRIEND!"

"Consider it payback," NG replies. "Now, transform. I'm not done until you meet the same fate!"

"Energy! You can't kill him! He's not a Dread!" Narumi informs him via her communicator.

"I don't care!" NG replies. "They killed Kogata. That's unforgiveable."

"Energy...," Narumi says tenderly.

"If you want to kill me so much," Saton gets up, removing the Tyranno Medal (one of the survivors) and Terror Memories from his belt, "I'll let you have your chance."

He presses the button on the Memory ("TERROR!") and moves to insert it into his skin.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Swipe Technique! (Ninpo: Kage Nusumu no Jutsu!)" A black blur descends from the top of a nearby building, flying past Saton, and landing next to NG. The black blur reveals to be Kamen Rider Gaia (Kogata), physically fine.

"Kogata!" NG exclaims, nearly in tears. "But...how?"

"Simple," Gaia explains and the scene flashes back to before, when they were fighting the Phoenix Dopant in his normal form. "When we defeated the Phoenix the first time, I used that pause to my advantage. I created a clone of myself and had that clone switch forms. The person that you saw lose and die to the Dread was a clone of me, not the real me. Thus, I could wait on the top of the roof until my perfect moment to strike!"

The scene pans back to the current time, revealing Gaia showing NG what's in his hand. In it are the Terror Memory, Tyranno Medal, and the Solar Lv. 1 Drive.

"S-Solar!" NG exclaims and takes it from Gaia. The Phoenix descends from it's perching spot (wanting to stay away from NG's fury) and lands next to Saton. It spreads its wings and beak and starts biting the de-transformed evil Rider.

"Ouch! Stop it, bird brain!" Saton yells and side-kicks the bird in the chest. Phoenix staggers back and spreads its wings, lifting up into the air. It summons a fireball out of its beak, aiming towards Saton. It sends the fireball down, Saton screaming in terror. An explosion rings throughout the plaza and a cloud of dust kicks up from the place of impact. When the dust settles, NG stands over Saton, his sword in an equivalent to a baseball bat punting position.

"You...you saved me...," Saton mutters.

"While you didn't kill Kogata, you still had every intention to. And for that, one day, I will defeat you. However, not like this. In your top form," NG explains. Saton nods and starts to run off. The Phoenix seizes the opportunity and sends another fireball at him; however, this time out of NG's reach. The fireball travels closer and closer to Saton and then rebounds off of the air. From the realm of the winds, the Beetle Dread emerges, carrying her staff.

"My, my," she chuckles. "How the mighty have fallen."

"A new Dread?" Gaia interjects.

"A Wind Dread," NG adds.

"Saton, let's go," she summons, "there's much to discuss."

Saton nods and the both of them disappear, going back to their lair.

"We'll get them next time," NG mutters and turns back to the Phoenix Dopant. His sword and suit flash twice as he de-transforms back to human form.

"Seems like those two Drives ran out of juice," Energy mutters as he removes the two Drives from his sword. "Looks like I overdid it with that Double Energy Charge."

"Either way," Gaia laughs, "I think you have a more appropriate form to beat him with now."

Energy nods and places the Solar Drive into his Driver.

"Solar NG – Level One," his Driver calls.

"Henshin," he mutters and he presses the button.

"Power of solar rays! Kamen Rider...Solar NG!" his Driver yells as he transforms into his shiny Solar NG Level 1 form. He grabs his sword, whose blade splits into three perpendicular blades, one slot on each of them for a Drive.

"Your sword," Gaia looks at it. "Three blades...like lion's claws?"

"I guess so," NG responds. The Phoenix descends down, attacking NG. Gaia ducks, NG dodges, and NG gets a counter-slash in on the Phoenix's abdomen. The Phoenix screeches in pain, rolling on the ground.

"Abdomen Attack, it's super effective!" NG laughs as he removes his Drive and places it in his Driver ("ASSAULT MODE!"). "Let's finish this."

He pulls the trigger on his sword ("ENERGY RUSH!") and holds his sword up to the sky, absorbing the sun's light.

"Grandmother said this," NG says, mimicking Kamen Rider Kabuto, "'It's better to be a lion for a day than a sheep all your life.'" He swings his tri-blade, the three slashes of sunlight flinging off and slashing through the Dopant. The Phoenix screeches in pain as it explodes and ejects all the Medals and Memories. The two Tyranno Medals shatter, however, leaving the Hawk and Peacock Medals, and the Heat and Magma Memories intact. Hiru rolls on the ground, writhing in pain.

"I don't know what your problem was, kid," NG picks up the Gaia Memories and Core Medals, "but it sure as hell didn't need these to solve it."

NG turns to walk away when he notices an all-too-familiar face. Kamen Rider W stands in front of them in CycloneJoker form.

"Kamen Rider NG," Shotarou's side speaks.

"Kamen Rider W," NG replies. "We meet again."

"If we're entrusting this city to you," W walks forward, picking Hiru up, "you need to treat its people with care."

"Ah, mou!" NG complains. "Isn't defeating Foundation X enough for you two?"

"What are you talking about?" W jokes. "We are one."

"Quit it with that 'we are one' crap!" NG yells, then pouts. "Fine, teach him a valuable life lesson or whatever."

W turns to Hiru, "I know your struggles. And people have died by your hands. I've worked out with the local police department that you can work off your time by teaching typing classes to elementary school students."

Hiru nods, and shouts, "Sounds good!"

"WAIT A SECOND!" NG bellows. "HE KILLED FOUR PEOPLE AND HE GETS OFF WITH COMMUNITY SERVICE?"

The scene ends with a slow fade to black.


	12. Chapter 12

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 12: Dark, Forbidden Memories

_Previously on Kamen Rider NG..._

NG turns to walk away when he notices an all-too-familiar face. Kamen Rider W stands in front of them in CycloneJoker form.

"Kamen Rider NG," Shotarou's side speaks.

"Kamen Rider W," NG replies. "We meet again."

"If we're entrusting this city to you," W walks forward, picking Hiru up, "you need to treat its people with care."

"Ah, mou!" NG complains. "Isn't defeating Foundation X enough for you two?"

"What are you talking about?" W jokes. "We are one."

"Quit it with that 'we are one' crap!" NG yells, then pouts. "Fine, teach him a valuable life lesson or whatever."

W turns to Hiru, "I know your struggles. And people have died by your hands. I've worked out with the local police department that you can work off your time by teaching typing classes to elementary school students."

Hiru nods, and shouts, "Sounds good!"

"WAIT A SECOND!" NG bellows. "HE KILLED FOUR PEOPLE AND HE GETS OFF WITH COMMUNITY SERVICE?"

The scene ends with a slow fade to black.

* * *

><p>"Is that so?" Shotarou walks around the NG HQ, thinking to himself. "Foundation X is making their own Riders. Phillip, what do the archives say about this?"<p>

"One moment, if you please," Phillip states and opens his arms, conducting the look-up. He arrives in the blank Planetary Library, waiting to conduct his search.

"First keyword: Foundation X," Phillip says, green letters appearing in front of his mouth, spelling "Foundation X". Planetary bookshelves appear, sorting themselves and searching for the keywords. A bookcase descends down in front of Phillip, containing only a few books.

"Very intriguing," Phillip says to himself. "Foundation X is a global company yet there's very little information about them."

"So," Energy interjects, "they've somehow excluded all of their information from the Planetary Bookshelves."

"We're not giving up yet," Shotarou fires back and turns to Phillip, "Second keyword: Rider System."

The words "Rider System" appears in front of Phillip, and a single book pops out of the bookshelf.

"A hit!" Phillip announces and leaves the Planetary Library. He grabs his book, which appears blank to everyone else besides Phillip, and starts reading.

"Foundation X created their Rider System research shortly after releasing the information to Sonozaki Fumine...Mother...for the creation of the W and Accel Drivers. Foundation X's first attempt at a Driver resulted in the NG Rider System, with Reminisce coming second. After both systems were stolen by renegade employees, Foundation X looked to start mass-producing Drivers that utilize both Gaia Memories and Core Medals."

"That's what I was doing at Foundation X," Energy adds. "Undoubtedly their new Rider Systems. Which, could be bad considering that when people are defeated in their Rider form they're killed for real."

"Man, what a mess," Kogata mutters. The four of them are standing around a computer, with Narumi sitting in the chair.

"Things are really going to get difficult soon," Narumi chimes in. "It's great that NG has his Drives back. And Solar among them. Kogata seems to be picking up on the Gaia Driver pretty well. The only setback is Kirihiko. He lost the Kamen Rider Memory, meaning that he can't transform into Kamen Rider Reminisce until we recover it."

Everyone nods besides Shotarou and Phillip.

"Kirihiko...," Phillip says to himself and turns to his partner, "Shotarou, where is that name familiar?"

Shotarou puts his fingers up underneath his chin and ponders. "Let's see now..."

He flashes back to their last fight before Kirihiko's untimely death.

"NAZCA!" Kirihiko's Gaia Memory cries before it is inserted into his Driver.

"Kirihiko! Sonozaki Kirihiko!" Shotarou interjects and Phillip points to him in surprise and then back to a pondering state.

"But," Phillip mutters. "Sonozaki Kirihiko died at the hands of my sister, Sonozaki Saeko."

"Kirihiko informed us that Foundation X brought him back somehow," Energy interjects into their reasoning. "I don't know how or why."

"Phillip, is it possible that they turned him into a NEVER?" Shotarou asks.

"Let me look it up," Phillip smiles.

Saton sits in the middle of the cave, the Beetle Queen standing next to him.

"Sensei is gone," Saton mutters to himself. "The only person who actually cared about me."

"Don't fool yourself," the Beetle Queen snaps. "The Dragon King never cared for you. He only craved power. Did he tell you about his past life?"

Saton shakes his head in disagreement.

"He worked for Foundation X. His name was Jun Kazu. He was obsessed with the Gaia Memory technology. He was the leading contributor to Foundation X's Gaia Impact. He transformed himself into a NEVER and acquired the Utopia Gaia Memory. He nearly succeeded, however, Kamen Rider W foiled his plans and killed him," the Beetle Queen explains.

"W...killed him?" Saton mutters to himself. "But...he was alive. I saw it!"

"Dreads are a peculiar race," she laughs to herself, "they have unbelievable power with Gaia Memories and Core Medals; however, that power can have a funny effect on memory."

"Memory?" Saton asks.

"Foundation X conducted an experiment two years ago about placing new memories in someone else's body. Your sensei was a combination of that technology and the Dread powers."

"Meaning that he wasn't Jun Kazu, but given the Kazu's memories. That would make sense, but one thing doesn't add up."

"And what is that?"

"If he wasn't Jun Kazu, but had his memories, how is it that he looked like Jun Kazu?"

The Beetle Queen chuckles and her body turns to Cell Medals. The Medals rearrange and form a body structure identical to Saton. The Medals' surfaces change to resemble Saton completely.

"The inherited power of the Greeeds. We can take any form we like," the Beetle Queen says in her voice, but Saton's body. The Cell Medals rearrange again to a more feminine form. She appears in her human form, a pair of glasses on her face.

"Amazing," Saton mutters to himself.

"Now," she continues, having ignored his comment, "we need to restore your Driver. NG is a very powerful foe, and you must not underestimate him."

"Yes ma'am," Saton bows. She smirks, her eyes glowing green. She opens a suitcase, revealing one of each head Core Medal inside. She grabs all six Medals, and walks over to Saton. She rips the Driver off his waist, and inserts each of the Medals.

"This belt was designed to combat NG at his level one forms," she mutters to him, "you will not be able to combat his level 2 forms. Unless..." she reaches into the suitcase and pulls out an Eel and Gorilla Medal. She places them in his Driver, next to the Orca Whale and Rhino Medals (respectively). She hands him his Driver back and he puts it on.

"But...," he mutters, tapping the empty slot where the Terror Memory sat. "The Terror Memory."

The Beetle Queen looks over to Saton's right, his gaze following. They stare at the entrance of the cave, where a slim figure stands.

"I see you've found us here," she smirks.

"I thought you were a little too old for secret hide-outs," he sneers.

"Well, you've always said I was a child at heart," she retorts.

"Where is Jun?" he prompts.

"Dead."

"How unfortunate. And I suppose the strapping young man next to you is his student?"

"'Was' his student," Saton corrects.

"So then you're seeking for a new teacher," the man sneers. "I hope you didn't choose her already. She has very little she can teach you."

"What was that?" she bellows as she turns back to her Beetle Queen form. She summons her staff, flies over to the man using the wind, and swings her staff at him. He blocks it with his left forearm with ease.

"For a master of the wind element," the man chuckles, "you sure have a hot temper. Perhaps Jun's mannerisms clung onto you?"

"Shut up," she snaps, removing her staff and walking back over to Saton. The man doesn't reply, but chuckles lightly to himself. He turns to Saton.

"Boy," he calls, getting Saton's attention, "unfortunately, Foundation X isn't working on developing any Terror Memories. You will need to get it back from NG."

"How?" Saton asks. "I can't transform without it!"

"Leverage," the man sneers and pulls a Gaia Memory out of his shirt pocket. He holds it at eye-level, and presses the button on it.

"KAMEN RIDER!" it exclaims.

"First keyword," Shotarou speaks as Phillip performs another look-up. "NEVER."

Green letters spelling "NEVER" appear in front of Phillip, and fade away. The Planetary Bookshelves re-order themselves, revealing only a few books.

"Not many results," Phillip puzzles. "Next keyword?"

"Sonozaki Kirihiko," Shotarou speaks. The words appear in front of Phillip again, and all the books on the shelves disappear.

"No results," Phillip mutters to himself as he leaves the Planetary Bookshelves.

"So, he's somehow resurrected from the dead," Energy chimes in, "but he wasn't reborn using the NEVER technology?"

"It seems to be that way," Phillip replies.

"It's possible that Foundation X created some sort of clone of the NEVER technology," Energy speculates, "thus being why there's no entries on it."

"If it was a clone of the NEVER technology, the Bookshelves would've told me," Phillip shoots down his idea. "He was reborn with some power completely separate from it."

"Well, asking him will be no good," Narumi adds. "I've been his partner for years while he worked for Foundation X, and he hasn't remembered anything about how he came back. He claims he was teleported instead of killed, but he didn't show up at Foundation X until 6 or so months after his acclaimed death."

"That's not important right now," Energy interrupts the conversation. "The bottom line is that we need Kirihiko to fight. Who knows what all Reminisce has to offer. NG and Gaia will work for right now," he looks at his Driver, Kogata looking at his, "but we will need the assistance of the past Riders to defeat Foundation X."

An alarm goes off on Narumi's computer, red lights flashing around the headquarters.

"Rider System detected!" Narumi reads off. "No known signatures yet, but they're similar."

"No doubt their new brainwashed Riders," Energy replies and looks to Kogata, "Kogata, let's go."

Kogata nods and they both walk towards the bikes when they're interrupted.

"Energy," Shotarou calls, Energy turning around towards him. "We'll leave this fight to you. You'll be on your own from now on."

Energy stares at Shotarou for a moment, and then nods. He and Kogata hop on bikes and drive off.

"Make them count up their sins, KAMEN RIDER NG!" Shotarou dramatically shouts as they pull out Memory Pistols ("PORTAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!") and fire ahead of them. They ride through the portals flying out the other side in downtown Fuuto where Saton is standing the middle of the square.

"Welcome, Kamen Riders!" Saton welcomes. "I come to you with a friendly exchange."

"Exchange?" Kogata laughs, both of them getting off of their bikes. "What do we have of yours that you want?"

"I think you're fully aware of what I want," Saton growls. Kogata flashes back to the fight where the Dragon Dread perished, and Gaia stole the Spectrum Knight's Terror Memory.

"Terror Memory," Energy responds. "Now, the true question. What of ours do you have that you want to trade?"

"Well," Saton chuckles, "of course I'll only accept fair trades. You having my Terror Memory is preventing me from transforming. And," he pulls the Kamen Rider Memory out of his pocket and presses the button ("KAMEN RIDER!"), "me having your Kamen Rider Memory is preventing Reminisce from transforming. You give me Terror, I give you Kamen Rider."

"Energy, it's a trap," Kogata whispers in Energy's ear. "Remember what Narumi said: she detected two Rider signatures nearby. He's definitely got this place set-up."

"I have no tricks up my sleeves," Saton calms their nerves. "The Riders here only serve towards my protection. Come out!"

Two Riders emerge from behind buildings. One is a dark red, the other a dark blue. Both of them wield swords. The dark red one resembles that of a bird, the dark blue one resembles that of a whale.

"I see you've made some progress since I left your headquarters," Energy calls to the Riders, attaching his Driver. "However, you're still low-lives compared to us."

"Kamen Rider NG," Saton smirks, "I told you. They only serve as my protection. I just want a fair and simple trade."

"Well, consider this our protection," Energy retorts, Kogata attaching his Driver and inserting three Memories ("NINJA! INVISIBLE! ILLUSION!"), and Energy placing the two Thermal Drives into the Driver ("Thermal NG: Level Two").

"HENSHIN!" they both yell as they press their henshin buttons.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" NG's Driver calls as he turns into Thermal Level 2.

"Transformation complete," Kogata's Driver says in a digital voice and adds, "Kamen Rider Gaia, r-r-ready!"

"Let me warn you, Gaia," the red Rider speaks up, "If you dare to use a speed attack, we won't hesitate to kill you."

"Let me handle this, Kogata," NG holds Gaia back. "Give me the Terror Memory."

Gaia nods and beckons, "Narumi."

The Terror Memory appears in NG's hand, and NG summons his sword.

"Careful, Kamen Rider!" the blue one yells and NG snaps back, "I'm only evening the odds!"

NG and the dark blue Rider slowly walk towards each other, taking it very slow. They eventually walk up next to each other, each holding their Memories.

"3...," NG counts down.

"2...," the blue Rider continues.

"1...," NG finishes. They toss each other their Memories, NG catching the Kamen Rider Memory and the dark blue Rider catching the Terror Memory. After getting their individual Memories, the two Riders simultaneously swings their swords, clashing.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Saton yells.

"I don't see any reason in us giving up the Kamen Rider Memory," the dark blue Rider chuckles. "I said I would protect you in the trade. I never said I'd let them have the Kamen Rider Memory after the trade."

Saton smiles, adding, "How deliciously evil of you."

The dark blue Rider chucks the Terror Memory at Saton, who catches it and inserts it into his Driver ("TERROR!").

"Henshin," Saton sneers as he spins his Driver, turning into Spectrum Knight. He draws his sword and chuckles, "This is the end for you, Kamen Riders," and charges forward. NG chucks the Kamen Rider Memory back to Gaia, who catches it.

"Have Narumi teleport it back to base and help me!" NG growls, battling the strength of the sword clash while the dark red Rider and Spectrum Knight charge NG. Gaia nods and talks to his communicator, "Narumi, get all that?"

"Yessir, teleport commencing now," Narumi speaks back. The Kamen Rider Memory vanishes out of Gaia's hands, with Gaia adding, "Have Reminisce get out here as quickly as possible."

"You got it. Good luck."

Gaia nods and charges forward, pressing on the Sword Memory to get his katana. Spectrum Knight and the dark red Rider swing their swords down on NG, who is still blocking the dark blue Rider's blade.

"Ninja Art: Towering Defenses of Stone Technique! (Ninpo: Ishi Nosobieru Bougyo no Jutsu!)" Two large pillars of stone spring out of the ground in front of Spectrum Knight and the dark red Rider, sending them flying back from the unexpected impact on their swords. The pillars disappear, and Gaia performs a flying kick to kick the dark blue Rider off NG.

"Thanks, partner," NG thanks and Gaia nods in acknowledgment. "This is going to be difficult until we can lower the numbers."

"We'll make it work," Gaia responds. He removes the Ninja and Illusion Memories, inserting the Warrior and Electric Memories ("WARRIOR! ELECTRIC!")

"Memory Change," Gaia mutters as he presses the button on his Driver.

Transformation complete," Gaia's Driver says in a digital voice and adds, "Kamen Rider Gaia, r-r-ready!"

Gaia turns into his Warrior form, drawing his sword which crackles with electricity.

"Not bad," NG chuckles. "I look forward to seeing what it can do."

Spectrum Knight backs out of the situation for a bit, muttering, "I have what I want. I don't need to be a part of this." He walks off, vanishing behind a building. The two Riders are in the middle of fighting the two Riders when Gaia notices.

"NG, the Spectrum Knight left!" Gaia informs. "We can't get the Terror Memory back."

"I'm fully aware of that," NG slashes the Rider's abdomen on "_that_" and turns to Gaia, "Consider it a blessing."

The two Riders continue battling the other two, clanging swords and performing a few punches and kicks. Eventually, the two dark Riders back off, regrouping.

"Let's finish this," the red one sneers. He pushes a button on his sword, his sword exclaiming, "DARK RUSH". The blue one presses his as well, his sword saying the same thing.

"I'm guessing this is their version of an Energy Rush?" Gaia asks, readying his sword.

"I wouldn't take it lightly," NG warns. "Who knows what protection features they removed from their systems."

NG removes his two Drives from his Driver and places it into his sword ("ASSAULT MODE!") and pulls the trigger ("ENERGY CHARGE!"). Kogata presses all three buttons on his Memories ("WARRIOR! SWORD! ELECTRIC! G-G-G-GAIA BREAK!") and they ready their attacks. NG ignites in flame, fire wings sprouting from his back. His sword burns blue with a hot flame. Gaia raises his sword to the sky, and it turns dark. A bolt of lightning shoots down, hitting the sword, and charging it with electric energy. A black and red aura surrounds the red Rider's blade, and a black and blue aura surrounding the blue one's. They all swing their blades, causing energy to collide in the middle. NG's and Gaia's energy breaks immediately, the remaining energy slamming into them and causing them to fly back. The Riders chuckle softly to themselves, approaching the injured Riders. The red Rider stands over a helpless NG, and gets his sword ready for a coup de grace.

"PORTAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" a voice is heard off on the distance. An Interceptor flies out of a portal, slams into both dark Riders, knocking them down, and rides a little past them. The figure gets off the bike, takes the helmet off and places it on the seat, and turns around. Kirihiko stands with the Reminisce Driver attached and the Kamen Rider and Beetle Memories loaded.

"K-Kirihiko!" Gaia laughs as he gets up and NG shortly following.

"You're late," NG calls over. "We got some bad guys we have to take care of."

"Thanks for waiting," Kirihiko thanks, walking over to them. "Reminisce is back, baby."

"Kamen Rider Reminisce," the red one hisses. "They told us about you. Seems like you've got your wittle memowy back."

"You should save your taunts for the Devil, when you meet him," Kirihiko warns. He pushes the two sections of his belt apart, his Driver being replaced with the Kabuto Driver without the Zect loaded. The Beetle Zect descends down, Kirihiko catching it.

"Henshin," he mutters. He loads the Zect into the Driver: "HENSHIN!"

His body is covered with the Kabuto cast as he fully transforms into Kamen Rider Kabuto.

"Let's finish this," Reminisce mutters. He takes a step forward, then staggers, falling to a knee.

"K-Kirihiko!" Gaia yells.

"Something's wrong," NG speculates.

"He's probably still worn out from that glove."

"That's not it. Our beds heal us instantly. There's something else wrong."

Reminisce gets back up, the Kabuto eyes turning from blue to purple. He turns back to face the two Riders, growling.

"That's what I was afraid of," NG mutters to himself. "They did something to the Memory."

"Did something? Like tampered with it?" Gaia utters in disbelief.

"Undoubtedly infused dino Core Medals into it," NG reveals. "He's beyond our help now."

"What about Solar NG?" Gaia reminds.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot I had that!"

NG removes the two Drives from his Driver and loads the Solar Lv. 1 Drive into his Driver ("SOLAR NG - LEVEL ONE").

"NG Change!" he yells and presses the henshin button.

"Power of solar rays! Kamen Rider...Solar NG!" his Driver cries as he turns into Solar form. His sword splits to three blades on a single grip, all parallel to each other like a tiger's claw. Reminsice summons Kabuto's axe/gun weapon, having it in gun mode. He fires shots at NG, which all collide. NG staggers back, yelling, "GAIA! I need some help!"

Gaia replaces two Memories in his Driver ("NINJA! INVISIBLE!") and shouts, "Gaia Change!" He presses the button to spin his Driver, his broadsword being replaced with a katana and his knight outfit replaced with that of a shogun. He presses the Sword and Invisible buttons on his Driver.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Shadow Blade Technique! (Ninpo: Kakusa Reta Kage no Ha no Jutsu!)" he shouts. His sword's blade disappears, a few moments passing. Reminisce fires a few more shots at NG, when a katana blade appears out of nowhere in front of him and swings down on his armor. Reminisce staggers back, growling in anger. Gaia's blade returns, and he runs over to NG.

"The only way to free him is an Energy Rush," NG warns. "I'll need you to distract him while I try to get an open shot."

"I'll try," Gaia replies. He charges Reminisce, who just got back up from the power attack. They clash blades repeatedly, with Reminisce jumping back at the end. He pushes the Kabuto horn on his Driver to 90 degrees, causing his armor to start detaching.

"Cast Off," he growls. He pulls the horn all the way to the other side ("CAST OFF!"), and his armor flies off his body, revealing the Dark Kabuto outfit. The horn slides up on his helmet, his Driver exclaiming, "Change Dark Beetle!"

"Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto," Gaia says to himself and then laughs, "Let's make this interesting. Ninja Art: Lightning Speed Technique! (Ninpo: Subayai Dousa no Jutsu!)"

Reminisce counters this by pressing the side of his Driver, "CLOCK UP!"

The two Riders enter super speed, Gaia trying to land hits with his katana and missing, while Reminisce gets several good punches and kicks in.

"Kirihiko!" Gaia pleads. "Snap out of it!"

"Kirihiko's not here," Reminisce replies, "Only Gil."

"Gil?" Gaia asks, puzzled, before Reminisce side-kicks him down to the ground.

"This is the end for you," Reminisce growls and presses the three buttons on his Driver ("One! Two! Three!"). "Rider Kick."

He pulls the Kabuto horn to one side, then back again: "RIDER KICK!"

Reminisce leaps into the air, taking a kicking pose and flying towards Gaia, when suddenly: "CLOCK OVER!"

Reminisce and Gaia return to normal time, NG barely keeping up with what's going on. He catches Reminisce flying towards Gaia, quickly loading his Drive into his sword ("ASSAULT MODE!") and pulling the trigger ("ENERGY RUSH!").

"TRI-RAY SLASH!" NG yells as he swings his sword, three blades of solar energy swinging off his sword. It collides with Reminisce, knocking him to the ground and preventing the Rider Kick. NG runs over to Gaia, helping him up.

"You alright?" NG asks.

"Yeah, thanks," Gaia responds. Reminisce gets up off the ground, still growling and eyes still purple.

"That attack should've destroyed any dark energy in him," NG mutters to himself. "Why is he still under its possession?"

The Dark Dread emerges from behind an alleyway in his human form, looking over towards the fight.

"I'm afraid that when you're possessed by my darkness, a mere level one finisher won't restore their consciousness," he explains.

"You did this to him?" Gaia barks.

"That's correct. And I'm afraid that I'm not done experimenting with what he can do when he's gifted with the power of darkness," he pulls a Memory out of his pocket, revealing to be the Xtreme T2 Gaia Memory, "such as this."

He chucks the Xtreme Memory at Reminisce, who catches it. Reminisce summons the Reminisce Driver, placing the Xtreme Memory in one of his Maximum Drive slots.

"XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" the Driver calls as he presses the button on it. The Reminisce Driver is replaced with the Kabuto Driver, but with the Hyper Zecter on the side of it.

"That's-!" Gaia yells.

"Hyper Zecter," NG finishes. "Kogata, this will get bad. Run."

Reminisce pushes the horn down on the Hyper Zecter ("HYPER CAST OFF!") and transforms into Kamen Rider Hyper Dark Kabuto ("CHANGE HYPER DARK BEETLE!"). Gaia and NG start running towards their bikes, hopping on. They ride off, with Reminisce watching them.

"Hyper Clock Up," he growls and smacks the button on the Hyper Zecter.

"HYPER CLOCK UP!" it exclaims. Reminisce zooms off and punches NG and Gaia off their bikes. They fall to the ground, the bikes running into a wall and exploding.

"Our Interceptors!" Gaia exclaims and NG looks up towards Reminisce.

"NG Change," he mutters and presses the button on his Driver.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!"

NG turns into his Level 2 Thermal form, his sword turning back to one blade.

"I have the power of all dark Riders at my disposal," Reminisce growls. "Are you sure you wish to cross me?"

"I have the power of all elements in the world," NG lies. "I should be the only opponent you're worrying about. Let Gaia go."

Reminisce chuckles, looking to Gaia, "Mercy usually isn't in my viable options, but I'll make one exception. Leave, insect, before I change my mind."

Gaia looks up to NG, "Energy..."

"I'll be okay," NG calms him, "Go. Inform Narumi of what's happened."

Gaia nods and pulls out a Memory Pistol, loading the Portal Memory into it ("PORTAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"). He fires it at a nearby wall, the portal opening, and he walks through it. The portal closes, leaving just NG and Reminisce.

"Let's get a change of pace," Reminisce growls and summons his Driver again. He removes the Beetle Memory, and replaces it with the Vampire Memory. He pushes the two sections of his Driver apart, summoning the Dark Kiva belt.

"Henshin," he growls. He transforms from Hyper Dark Kabuto to normal Dark Kiva, then summons his Driver again. He presses the button on the Xtreme Memory ("XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!") and his Driver disappears again. A dark version of Tatsulot appears and attaches to his outfit. Reminisce turns from Dark Kiva into a negative-version looking of Kiva Emperor form.

"Kamen Rider...Dark Kiva Emperor," he introduces.

"So you can not only turn into Dark Riders," NG realizes, "but create ultimate forms for them as well. Very impressive."

"That is the power of darkness and the Kamen Rider Memory," he growls. "No Rider stands a chance against me!"

"We'll see about that!" NG barks back and charges Reminisce. Reminisce chuckles and mutters, "Zanvat Sword." Kiva's Zanvat Sword descends out of the sky, him catching it at the grip. Reminisce counters NG's swings and counters with a stab to the abdomen. NG rolls back, then gets back up.

"I don't care if it costs me my life," NG swears, "I will get Kirihiko back to normal!"

"Hehehe," Reminisce chuckles, "you act like your life is enough to get him back. Let it be known, Kamen Rider, not even all of the souls on Earth combined have enough power to defeat me!"

"We'll see about that!" NG screams in anger and charges the Rider again. He swings his sword several times, only about two getting through to Reminisce. At the end of NG's barrage, Reminisce side-kicks him, causing him to fly back again.

"Ugh," NG coughs and looks back up to Reminisce, "Damn it."

"This is the finisher, Kamen Rider," Reminisce laughs and presses the button on his dark Tatsulot. The wheel inside it spins rapidly and stops on the red attack.

"WAKE UP FEVER!" it yells. Reminisce leaps into the air, a red fang growing on each of his legs on the outer side. He flies towards NG, initiating his Rider Kick.

"You'll only defeat me over my dead body," NG mutters to himself and removes the two Drives from his Driver, placing them into his sword ("ASSAULT MODE!").

"Phoenix Wing Rising!" he yells as he swings his sword towards the oncoming Reminisce, a giant fire wing sprouting and following the same path as the sword. It collides with Reminisce, knocking him to the ground.

"Touche, NG," Reminisce growls and gets back up. "I see I can't defeat you if I'm planning on a close-range fight." He summons his Reminisce Driver again, replacing the Vampire Memory with the Time Memory. He pushes the two sections apart, his Kiva Driver being replaced with the Den-O Driver. He takes his train ticket and swipes it over his Driver, "Henshin."

"NEGA FORM!" his Driver cries as his armor is replaced from Dark Kiva Emporer to Nega Den-O. He chuckles again, summoning the Reminisce Driver. He smacks the button on the Xtreme Memory ("XTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"). The Reminisce Driver vanishes again, with his armor separating, rearranging and attaching again. His armor now appears as Kamen Rider Den-O's Climax Form, however, with the Nega color appearance.

"Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Climax Form," he introduces.

"Crap, this isn't good," NG mutters to himself. "He has the power of time with that!"

"That's correct!" Reminisce confirms his fears. "Now, I will use the power of time to destroy you! NEGA DEN-LINER!"

From out of the air, a negative-version of Den-Liner appears, crashing into NG. He flies back, henshin breaking to return to human form.

"Crap," Energy mutters to himself, watching the Nega Den-Liner come in for a second attack.

"Good-bye, Kamen Rider NG," Reminisce chuckles as he swipes his ticket over his Driver again ("FULL CHARGE!"), and prepares for his finishing attack.

"Say 'hello' to Kirihiko in Hell for me!" he yells and swings his sword down, at the exact same moment that Nega Den-Liner approaches Energy.


	13. Chapter 13

Kamen Rider NG

Episode 13: A Swifter NG & A Magician Born from Darkness

_Previously on Kamen Rider NG..._

"Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Climax Form," he introduces.

"Crap, this isn't good," NG mutters to himself. "He has the power of time with that!"

"That's correct!" Reminisce confirms his fears. "Now, I will use the power of time to destroy you! NEGA DEN-LINER!"

From out of the air, a negative-version of Den-Liner appears, crashing into NG. He flies back, henshin breaking to return to human form.

"Crap," Energy mutters to himself, watching the Nega Den-Liner come in for a second attack.

"Good-bye, Kamen Rider NG," Reminisce chuckles as he swipes his ticket over his Driver again ("FULL CHARGE!"), and prepares for his finishing attack.

"Say 'hello' to Kirihiko in Hell for me!" he yells and swings his sword down, at the exact same moment that Nega Den-Liner approaches Energy.

* * *

><p>"DIE, KAMEN RIDER NG!" Reminisce bellows as he brings down his sword.<p>

"SHIELD! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" a Gaia Memory calls out as Energy loads it into the clip. He fires it, creating a yellow shield between he and Reminisce and the train. Reminisce crashes into the shield, then the train into Reminisce. The train explodes and Reminisce rolls back, reverting to his human form. Kirihiko looks up at Energy, his eyes glowing purple.

"Well played," Kirihiko congratulates Energy, and Energy removes the Shield Memory from the pistol. He replaces it with the Solar NG Level 1 Drive, pointing the gun at Kirihiko.

"I said I'd save you," Energy speaks, "and I don't plan on going back on my promise."

Energy pulls the trigger on the gun, it sending out a bright burst of light that flies toward Kirihiko. The Dark Dread appears between Kirihiko and the blast, fending it off with his hand.

"I can't afford you to lose yet," the Dread informs, "there is still much data to collect on you."

Kirihiko gets up, glaring at Energy from behind the Dread. Energy's gun shatters in his hand, leaving only the Solar Drive. Energy quickly loads it into his Driver ("Solar NG – Level One") and presses the button, "HENSHIN!"

"Power of solar rays! Kamen Rider...Solar NG!" his Driver calls as he turns into Solar form. He summons his sword and it glows yellow as it splits to three blades. NG charges forward, swinging his sword, but the Dark Dread blocks each of his slashes with one hand, the other behind his back.

"You're still far behind my level, Kamen Rider NG," the Dark Dread chuckles as he kicks NG into a wall, the henshin breaking again.

"He's mine now," Kirihiko growls and smiling maniacally, pulling out the Traveler Memory ("TRAVELER!").

"Oh, no," Energy mutters, trying to get up but his muscles fail him, "Dark Decade."

The Dark Dread places a hand between Kirihiko and NG, stopping Kirihiko from going through his transformation.

"You cannot kill NG," the Dark Dread informs. "I need him."

"You...'need' him?" Kirihiko repeats. The Dark Dread refuses to confirm what he said, and turns to NG.

"With the dark element comes not only the power to invert the heart's deepest desires, but to open holes in the fabric of time and space. Begone, NG," the Dark Dread banishes and opens a purple and black portal behind Energy. The portal sucks Energy in, him disappearing from sight. The portal closes behind him.

"Let us depart," the Dark Dread walks off. Kirihiko looks down at his Memory, then back up.

"Why does he need NG?" Kirihiko thinks to himself. "I should be the only Kamen Rider Foundation X needs. The next time I meet up with NG, he won't be so lucky."

Energy falls out of the dark portal and into the headquarters, where Narumi takes him in immediately for healing. Kogata is already healed at this point, sitting down in Narumi's chair that monitors Fuuto.

"How is he?" Kogata asks, somewhat detached from the situation.

"Very beaten up," Narumi replies. "But nothing too critical."

"That's a relief."

"What is troubling however," Narumi walks over to her chair, sitting on the desk and facing Kogata, "is that he got here without the use of a Portal Memory."

Kogata looks up at Narumi in surprise, "Then, how did he get here?"

"Our scanners picked up a strong amount of dark energy that Energy traveled through to get here. So, in short, someone used dark powers to send him here."

"It couldn't have been Energy. He doesn't have the Dark Drive, and if he did, he would be rampaging throughout the headquarters destroying everything. That leaves only one source left."

"The Dark Dread," they both state at once.

"That means the Dark Dread knows where the base is," Kogata mutters to himself. "We might need to evacuate."

"The Dark Dread can kill us at any moment if he wanted to. Especially with Energy temporarily out of commission. But he chose not to. So apparently he still needs us."

"Or Energy," Kogata corrects. "Energy is the sole user of the NG system, Foundation X's supposed greatest work. Why kill him?"

"Y'know," Energy's voice echoes from behind them, "if you guys keep talking about me, I'm going to be sneezing for the rest of my life."

"Energy!" Kogata laughs excitedly. "Are you okay?"

"Physically, yeah," Enery replies, "However, with Kirihiko being an agent of evil with accessing the ultimate forms of Dark Riders, I'm not that mentally okay. Worried, panicky, straight out terror."

"We'll defeat him and bring him back to our side," Kogata encourages. "It'll just take a bit of effort."

"Not to mention several boatloads of luck," Energy adds. "Obviously something was done to the Kamen Rider Memory that instilled it with darkness, creating an evil alter-ego inside Kirihiko that took control."

"So it's entirely possible for Kirihiko's consciousness to still be in his head," Narumi adds. "If we can bring Kirihiko's consciousness out and suppress the dark one's long enough for Energy to perform a Solar form finisher, we might be able to rid Kirihiko of that darkness."

"That's definitely a plan, however, relying on Kirihiko to overpower something that I'm sure he doesn't fully understand. We need a Plan B," Energy retorts.

"Well, he gained the new consciousness by attempting to use the dark Kamen Rider Memory. If we can destroy the Memory, the evil personality might be destroyed," Kogata proposes.

"That would leave Reminisce permanently unusable until we find another Kamen Rider Memory," Energy shoots down, "And as far as I know, it's a pretty unique Memory."

"Well, I for one would prefer Kirihiko never fighting again over him fighting against us," Kogata replies.

"You're right, but we'll save that as a last resort. First plan, try to hit him with a Solar finisher. Plan B, try to awaken Kirihiko's consciousness. Plan C, destroy the Kamen Rider Memory," Energy sums up.

"Sounds like a plan," Narumi replies, although hesitantly. Shortly after, the alarms go off throughout the headquarters. They look at Narumi's monitors, to see no indicators of Gaia Memories or Core Medals being used.

"A false alarm?" Kogata asks.

"Couldn't hurt to check it out," Energy replies and gets up to get on a bike. Kogata and Energy get on Interceptors and ride down the hallway.

"PORTAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" their guns cry as they fire portals in front of them and ride through them. They fly out of portals into downtown Fuuto, where they see a group of people running away from a man in a black trenchcoat. They hop off their bikes and walk towards the man, who stops.

"Why is everyone running away from you?" Kogata asks.

"Because they have some sense in their heads, which I can see that you don't," the man insults. "I am here to dominate Fuuto."

"I'm sure you are," Energy retorts. "And how exactly do you plan on that?"

The man smiles and pulls a Gaia Memory out of his pocket, "With this."

He clicks the Memory ("MUSCLE!"") and injects it into his skin. The Riders pull out their Drivers and attach them to their waists. Energy loads two Thermal Drives in ("Thermal NG – Level Two!") and takes the henshin pose. Kogata places three Memories into his Driver ("KNIGHT! SWORD! HEAT!") and takes his henshin pose.

"HENSHIN!" they both yell.

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" Energy's Driver cries as he transforms.

"Transformation complete! Gaia, r-r-r-ready!" Kogata's Driver cries as he transforms.

"Kamen Rider...," the Muscle Dopant growls and screams in fury. The shockwave knocks the two Riders back, and the trenchcoat off of the Dopant. The Dopant has two gauntlets, two shinguards, and a small circular device on his chest. Each of the gauntlets and shinguards and the device have one slot for a Gaia Memory. On his waist sits a device that has slots for 3 Core Medals.

"Gaia Memories and Core Medals," NG says to himself. "And he's going to use the Rider System on top of being a Dopant!"

"NG, this could get bad," Gaia chimes in.

"You don't know the half of it," Muscle Dopant chuckles. "Allow me to demonstrate the power of Kamen Rider Muscle!"

Five Gaia Memories and 3 Core Medals fly out of his trenchcoat and load into the slots ("ZONE (right arm)! GENE (left arm)! ARMS (right leg)! METAL (left leg!) KAMEN RIDER (chest)! SASORI (Scorpion)! KANI (Turtle)! EBI (Lobster)!"

"HENSHIN!" Muscle Dopant shouts.

"ZONE! GENE! ARMS! METAL! KAMEN RIDER! MAXIMUM DRIVE! (OOO scanning sound) SASORI! KANI! EBI! SasoKaBi!" The Muscle Dopant is surrounded in a dark light, which explodes around him. When the light and smoke fades, a tall, bulky Kamen Rider stands with a crystallized right arm, green and sickly left arm, right leg infused with a gatling gun, and a left leg made of metal. The rest of his body is covered in a black armor.

"Die, Kamen Riders," Muscle grunts. NG removes the two Drives in his Driver and place them into his sword ("ASSAULT MODE!") and charge at Muscle. He sprouts fire wings for a short time to swing his sword at Muscle's upper torso, however, the armor blocks the blade from doing any damage. NG lands on the other side of Muscle, but Muscle turns around and unloads a hail of bullets from his machine-gun leg directly towards NG's chest. NG falls back and switches to defense mode ("DEFENSE MODE!") where he's contained within a phoenix's egg.

"I got your back NG!" Gaia yells as his sword is enveloped in fire and he swings it, again, not doing any damage due to the armor.

"Let me show you the true power of Muscle," the dark Rider chuckles. His Zone hand disappears and reappears behind Gaia. It picks Gaia up in the air by his throat, up til when his body is at the same height as Muscle's upper torso. He punches Gaia with his Gene hand, the hand going inside Gaia's body. Gaia screams in pain as he's enveloped in green energy and his henshin breaks. Kogata gets transformed from his human body to a rock. NG lowers his phoenix egg shield to see Kogata transform and yells, "NO!"

"And now," Muscle chuckles, "for the idiot to die."

Muscle drops the rock onto the ground and raises his Metal foot to crush it. He forces his foot down towards the rock.

"EXPLOSION! MAXIMUM DRIVE!" A rocket flies from behind Muscle, slamming him in the back. NG looks over to the side to see the attacker, just to see a man on a bike, pointing a Memory Rifle at Muscle.

"You can thank me later," he chuckles, the voice not being familiar to NG. "You're going to need to find another method to beat this guy besides sheer power."

"Obviously," NG mutters to himself.

"And I got just the thing for you, NG!" Narumi's voice echoes from NG's Driver. A motorcycle revver attached to three Drives appears in NG's hand.

"What is this?" NG asks.

"Your first Level 3 Drive," Narumi chuckles. "I found the set amongst all the Memories and Medals we stole. Turns out these six make a Level 3 NG combo. It's not powerful, but it's quick."

The mysterious rider drives off, leaving NG alone with the monstrous Rider.

"It's worth a shot," NG gets up and removes the two Drives out of his sword.

"Nothing you have can defeat me!" Muscle boasts. "Give it up!"

"Here goes nothing," NG mutters to himself as he loads the Drives into his Driver, revver still attached.

"Kinetic NG – Level Three!" the Driver cries.

"NG CHANGE!"

"Power of velocity! Kamen Rider...KINETIC NG!" the Driver cries as NG turns into his Level 3 Kinetic form.

"A fast fly is still a fly!" Muscle growls, charging towards NG. NG chuckles a bit and revs the handle on his Drive.

"SPEED UP!" the Drive cries. NG moves in a flash from in Muscle's way to behind him.

"Over here," NG taunts.

"GrrrrrrrrRRRR—DIE!" Muscle screams in fury, swinging his Metal leg at NG. NG ducks under the attack and punches the evil Rider a few times, not doing any damage. Muscle counters by pointing his Arms leg at NG, and firing several bursts. The blasts hit NG in the chest, causing him to lose his transformation.

"This is bad," Energy mutters to himself. "I'd almost prefer fighting Kirihiko to this guy."

"The world is my playing ground!" the Muscle Rider laughs loudly to himself and then walks over to Energy. "Not even the legendary Kamen Riders can defeat me!"

"I need to find a weakness in his Memories," Energy thinks to himself. "Arms, Gene, and Zone don't have any weaknesses. His Metal leg though can get super-heated and cause some damage. As for the Core Medals that give him his armor, only Kogata's shinobi form has been able to break past strong armor."

Energy flashes back to the fight between Kogata and the Diamond and Wall Dopants, finding their weak points and exploiting them with his sword.

"The weak points here seem to be the Gaia Memory and Core Medal receivers. Plus, if I can break the Kamen Rider Memory on his chest or the Muscle Memory in his body, this fight might go smoother."

Energy gets up, removing the Kinetic Drive from his Driver.

"I'll try you again later," he mutters to himself. He places the two Drives in his Driver again and yells, "HENSHIN!"

"Power of inferno! Kamen Rider...Thermal NG!" his Driver cries as he turns into Thermal Level 2. He summons his sword and charges at the evil Rider. He puts his sword into Assault Mode ("ASSAULT MODE!"), causing it to be enveloped in fire. Muscle swings a few punches at NG, with the hero dodging all of them. He swings his flame sword at the Metal leg, it making a _clang_ sound as the sword hits, but not much damage after that. NG rolls out of the way of another punch and mutters to himself, "I'm going to need to give it everything I got."

"ENERGY CHARGE!" his Driver calls.

"NO!" Muscle bellows.

"Phoenix's Charge!" NG yells as he thrusts his sword forward, a phoenix emerging from the flame on the blade and charges forward. It flies only through the Rider's Metal leg, it turning a bright red.

"Ouch! It hurts, it hurts!" Muscle yells as it runs away from NG. NG's henshin breaks and he turns back into his human form.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" the Muscle Rider pleads when suddenly a blast of water appears from nowhere and cools the Metal leg back down to normal temperature.

"What?" Energy emits in surprise and looks to the source of the water. He sees Kamen Rider Poseidon from OOO.

"P-Poseidon?" Energy asks then shakes his head. "Poseidon was defeated with OOO and Fourze. Could it be?"

"That's right," Poseidon laughs as he jumps down off the top of a building and walks towards Energy. The Reminisce Driver appears on his waist and he removes the two Memories from the Driver (Kamen Rider and Greed). The Poseidon armor melts off as he turns back into Kirihiko. He grins, tossing the Memories up in the air and catching them over and over again.

"Hello again, Kamen Rider NG," Kirihiko laughs.

"Kirihiko," Energy says to himself then shakes his head, "You're still possessed."

"How did you turn into Poseidon?" Energy addresses Kirihiko as he gets up, "Kogata shorted the Greed Memory."

"You think that Foundation X made one copy of the Greed Memory?" Kirihiko asks with a smirk on. "I merely asked that creepy scientist for one and he got one out of the stores for me. Pretty sweet gig."

"You don't deserve the powers of the Riders," Energy insults, "and I'm going to take that power from you."

"I'd like to see you try," Kirihiko laughs as he loads the Memories back into his Driver ("Kamen Rider! Greed!"). "Henshin."

"Same (Shark)! Kujira (Whale!)! Ookamiuo (Wolffish!)!" the Driver calls as he turns back into Kamen Rider Poseidon. Energy pulls out the Kinetic Drive and places it back in his Driver.

"Oh? A new form? I look forward to it." Reminisce chuckles.

"That's if you can even see it," Energy retorts.

"It's true, boss," Muscle interjects. "I could barely see him move."

"Shut up, you overgrown nitwit," Reminisce insults Muscle and turns back to Energy, "and stay out of the way. This one is mine."

"Henshin," Energy calls out.

"Power of velocity! Kamen Rider...KINETIC NG!" the Driver cries as Energy turns into his Level 3 Kinetic form.

"Is that so?" Reminisce marvels at NG's new form. "The power of speed condensed into one NG form. Not to mention the highest possible. I look forward to ripping this power from your cold, dead fingers."

"Like I said," NG mutters and revs the handle ("SPEED UP!"). He speeds past Reminisce to the point where he is standing behind him, all that happening in a fraction of a second. Reminisce gasps in surprise and somewhat pain, then looks back to NG. A moment passes by and NG finishes, "that's if you can even see me."

Sparks fly across Reminisce's Poseidon suit as the damage NG dealt in that split second catches up with reality. Reminisce falls forward, gasping in pain as more sparks fly and he drops to his knees.

"You're already down and out?" NG laughs and walks towards the suffering Reminisce. "Now who's the one who's pathetic."

"I...will not lose...to you...," Reminisce growls. "I'm...Foundation X's...one and only Kamen Rider! I am the strongest...of us both! And I'll prove it...with this Memory..."

Reminisce pulls out the Traveller Memory, the one required for Kamen Rider Decade.

"Decade..," NG looks to the Memory and raises his sword. "I WON'T GIVE YOU THE CHANCE!" He swings his sword down towards the fallen Reminisce when Muscle charges into him, causing him to fly to the side. He gets back up, looking at Muscle standing in front of Reminisce, protecting him.

"I won't let him hurt you, boss," Muscle protects Reminisce. "You do your transformation thing and let me worry about this fly."

"Fly?" NG laughs. "Try more like a wasp."

"Do what you need to," Reminisce gasps. "I'm no good to anyone dead. But don't expect me to return the favor."

Muscle laughs, "That's what I'd expect from guys like you. But oh, well. Make with what you got."

"I won't be able to hurt him much in my base Kinetic form," NG mutters to himself. "Time to rev it up a notch."

He removes the Kinetic Drive from his Driver and puts it into his sword.

"SHIFT GEAR!" the Kinetic Drive yells and his Driver shortly follows with, "ASSAULT MODE!"

The heavy, clunky bits of the Kinetic armor shoot off of him, leaving a more refined and stream-lined NG. He looks to Muscle, who has just began his charge. He grabs the lever on the Drive, which is now attached to his sword, and revs it.

"SPEED UP!" his Driver calls. Muscle swings his fist forward to punch NG, but his fist goes through him and Muscle falls forward. The giant Rider looks back to see the NG he saw was just an after-image, with the real one standing on top of a building.

"I've really had enough of you," NG growls. "Die."

He presses the trigger on his sword ("ENERGY BLITZ!") and his Drive makes an engine idling noise. He revs the handle on his sword several times, a fiery air surrounding him. The engine makes the maxed out sound and the sound of a start signal in a race echoes throughout the air. NG is quickly surrounded by a white room like before, with the man in the lab coat in front of him.

"You have been given a great power, NG," the man in the lab informs. "But the Kinetic power wasn't meant to work alone."

"I'm supposed to use other Drives with it?" NG asks. "But how?"

"The Kinetic Drive ties back to the Driver in a different way than other Drives do. Other Drives just use the weapon you wield as a way to connect back to the Driver while supplying power. Essentially, the three slots on your sword represent the three slots on your Driver. The Kinetic Drive uses a direct connection to your Driver, so the three Drives on your Driver are different than the ones on your sword. You can combine them and defeat any enemy that crosses your path."

NG nods and the white room fades. He pulls out his two Thermal Drives and loads them into his Driver.

"KINETIC FIRE! VELOCINFERNO!" his Driver calls. NG leaps up into the air and enters the sped-up world. Everything moves around him at a much slower rate, while he continues at his normal speed. He flies toward Muscle, with fire sprouting from his sword. The engine on the Kinetic Drive kicks up, making the fire grow more and more until it envelops NG's body. When he approaches Muscle (who's still stuck in slow, regular time), he swings his sword across his abdomen and dodges to the side. He returns to regular time when the Kinetic Drive announces, "SHIFT GEAR!" and the Kinetic Drive moves back to the Driver. NG returns to the contained Kinetic form once again. NG looks back to Muscle after the slash, and gasps in surprise. Muscle still stands there, however, in front of him stands Hyper Dark Kabuto.

"I thought you were turning into Decade, coward!" NG yells at Kabuto with no response. Then a voice comes from behind him, "I did."

NG whips around to see Reminisce in Dark Decade form, sword drawn. Reminisce slashes NG across the chest, causing him to roll across the ground with smoke billowing from his chestplate. Not only is Reminisce in Dark Decade form, but he's also in Final Form with the dark K-Touch attached to his Driver. He presses the "Kabuto" button on his Driver and Dark Kabuto disappears.

"Interesting, the power of darkness," Reminisce boasts. "Turns out this is the key that Reminisce needs to access his full form. Decade is the chain that binds all Kamen Riders together. And what will make Reminisce the true King of Riders."

"King of Riders?" NG laughs as he gets up, "You're more of a jester than anything else. If you make me laugh any more then it'll hardly be a fight."

"Strong words, from the man who's inches away from death. I will destroy you with the power of all your precious former Riders."

He presses the buttons on the K-Touch, each announcing:

"Ryuga! Survive!"

"Orga! Blaster!"

"Kabuki! Armed!"

"Dark Kabuto! Hyper!"

"Nega Den-O! Liner!"

"Dark Kiva! Emporer!"

"Poseidon! Super!"

"Dark Fourze! Cosmic!"

The 8 Dark Riders appear next to him, in their respective uniforms. They each look like the base Rider, with the ultimate form additions from the good Riders added onto them. They all ready their weapons with their sights dead-on NG.

"Let's see how well you dance with dragons!" Reminisce laughs maniacally as he summons and loads a card onto the Dark Decade Driver on the side of his waist.

"Final Attack Ride...R-R-R-RYUGA!" the Driver calls. Ryuga summons the dark version of his dragon contract beast and it turns into a motorcycle (like Ryuki Survive Form's Final Vent). Ryuga mounts it, and rides toward NG.

"Time to shift back into gear!" NG yells as he removes the Drive from his Driver and starts to load it in his sword when Narumi's voice echoes from his Driver: "Wait! I'm sending an Interceptor to you now!"

An Interceptor appears next to NG from a Portal Memory's Maximum Drive. NG mounts it and looks down at the available slots on the bike, only seeing one.

"The bike won't take the Kinetic Drive. There's too many Memories!" NG announces.

"You don't put them there. The right handle should fold down and allow you to insert the Kinetic Drive!"

NG looks over to the right handle and it, indeed, folds down, revealing a slot for 3 Drives. He places the Kinetic Drive in there and the bike announces: "FINAL SHIFT GEAR!" The bike turns a brownish color like Kinetic's armor with three boosters at the end of it.

"Rev the handle three times to enter 'Speed Up'. Be careful, though, it lasts for much shorter than your normal Speed Up!"

"Got it," NG replies and looks up to see Ryuga flying towards his face. He quickly revs the handle three times ("FINAL SPEED UP!") and time slows around him. He revs the handle again and the bike rides off, avoiding the Rider's attack. Shortly after, the speed up ends and Ryuga crashes into the ground. The Dark Ryuki counterpart gets up off the ground and looks to NG, growling.

"One more time, Ryuga! Now he has no more tricks up his sleeve!" Reminisce calls as he reloads the card ("FINAL ATTACK RIDE! R-R-R-RYUGA!").

"That attack again?" NG laughs. "It's time to douse the fire on your little dragon there."

He loads the Hydro Level 1 Drive into his Drive and revs the engine on his bike three times.

"FINAL SHIFT GEAR – HYDRO BLAST!" the bike calls. A bubble of water surrounds the bike, and turns into a cascading torrent as he rushes toward Ryuga. The two collide at high speeds, resulting in an explosion and a large splash of water. Smoke fills the area from the resulting explosion, and Reminisce gives a smirk of triumph.

"Goodbye, Kamen Rider NG," Reminisce laughs and from amongst the smoke calls: "What, are you going somewhere?" Reminisce whips around to see NG in his Hydro Form, sitting on his bike in a facetious way.

"You survived? How?" Reminisce questions.

"Water outbeat the power of fire," NG explains. "Nothing more than that. Go ahead and send more Riders. They may have all served their purpose in the past, but I'm the only Rider Fuuto needs right now."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!" Reminisce bellows and he whips out 7 more cards.

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! O-O-O-ORGA!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! K-K-K-KABUKI!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DARK KABUTO!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! N-N-N-NEGA DEN-O!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DARK KIVA!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! P-P-P-POSEIDON!"

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DARK FOURZE!"

"Of course," Reminisce points out, holding an eighth card, "Can't forget this one."

"FINAL ATTACK RIDE! D-D-D-DARK DECADE!"

Orga prepares his blaster, the hum from the energy charging up and the sound filling everyone's ears.

Kabuki takes a battle pose, a fire surrounding him and the Armed Saber.

Dark Kabuto presses down on the Hyper Zect ("MAXIMUM RIDER POWER!") and then presses the three buttons on his Driver ("1! 2! 3!"), cocks the Dark Kabuto horn back, and pulls it back to its original state ("RIDER KICK!").

Nega Den-O scans his train ticket over the front of his Driver ("FULL CHARGE!"), and prepares his sword.

Dark Kiva presses the final attack button on his Dark Tatsulot, the wheel spinning around and finally landing on "WAKE UP FEVER!"

Poseidon gives a slight "Hmph" of laughter then his Driver cries: "Same! Kujira! Ookamiuo! SCANNING CHARGE!"

Dark Fourze removes the Cosmic Switch and reinserts it ("LIMIT BREAK!").

"Crap," NG mutters and leans to his Driver, "Narumi! What do I do?!"

"It's very experimental but use this!" Narumi replies while typing into her keyboard. Shortly after, a "Combine" Gaia Memory appears in his hand.

"Combine?" NG asks.

"It'll combine the bike with your Kinetic form, similar to Kamen Rider Accel."

"Terui?" NG asks.

"That's correct. It will add to Kinetic's armor and give you more control over the bike. It also gives you access to the K-Blaster."

"I like it," NG smirks and removes the Hydro Drive from his Driver. "Let's do this!"

He inserts the Combine Memory into the bike, the bike announcing: "COMBINE! TWIN TURBO!"

All of the Riders go through with their attacks, the energy blasts first (Orga, Kabuki, Nega Den-O, Dark Fourze), with the Rider Kicks coming second (Dark Kabuto, Dark Kiva, Poseidon, and Reminisce).

The Interceptor bike breaks into several pieces as NG turns into his Kinetic form, then the bike pieces attach to him. The Kinetic Drive moves from the handle of the bike back into NG's Driver. NG revs the Driver three times ("SPEED UP!") and dashes out of the way of the attacks. The Riders hit air and collide with the ground. Reminisce looks up, seeing no NG around.

"He must have done that stupid Kinetic form," Reminisce mutters. "Find him!"

"No need," NG replies from on top of a building. "You know one of your weaknesses, Reminisce? You need to tell those Riders what to do. And while you have a strength in numbers, I now have a strength in artillery. Meet Kamen Rider NG, Kinetic Interceptor Mode. This will be the last thing you see before I bring Kirihiko back to normal."

"Kirihiko isn't coming back. It's just Reminisce," Reminisce replies.

"Yeah, we'll see," NG fires back. He reveals a touch-screen on the outside of his right arm, which consists of four buttons: launcher, gatling, bike, and break. He presses the "launcher" button and a large bazooka appears over his shoulder. He points it down and aims for the Riders.

"Time to add the element of choice into the mix," NG announces and loads the Solar NG Level 1 Drive into one of three slots on the bazooka.

"INTERCEPTOR – RAY BLAST!" the bazooka announces.

"Take this!" NG yells as he pulls the trigger. A blast of light shoots out of the cannon, flies towards the Riders and engulfs them in it. Reminisce screams in pain as he flies back from the impact of the attack, and him alone. When the light fades, the rest of his Rider comrades are gone.

"Curse you, NG," Reminisce curses under his breath, unable to move from the impact.

"This is my final attack!" NG yells, looking down on Reminisce. He presses the "break" button on his touch-screen and the bazooka disappears, with the bike disassembling off his body and reassembling next to him. He removes the Kinetic Drive from his Driver and places it into his sword: "SHIFT GEAR! ASSAULT MODE!" He places the Solar Drive into his Driver and pulls the trigger on his sword.

"KINETIC SOLAR! RAYLOCITY!" the Driver cries. NG enters the super-time mode, however, Reminisce quickly swipes a card.

"ATTACK RIDE! C-C-C-CLOCK UP!" Reminisce's Driver calls. Reminisce enters super speed with him, making the attack move as normal.

"What the-?" NG mutters.

"I might not be able to dodge your attack," Reminisce chuckles evilly, "But I'm able to block it."

He swipes another card into his Driver: "ATTACK RIDE! C-C-C-CONNECT, PLEASE!" The Kamen Rider Wizard symbol appears next to Kamen Rider Muscle, and Muscle is transported from off on the sidelines to into NG's attack path.

"You sadistic basta-" NG starts until Reminisce's Driver calls: "CLOCK OVER!" NG's kick plows through Muscle, who screams in pain from the attack and explodes. NG lands on the other side, panting heavily from the attack and the unanticipated block.

"How...did you use...his ability?" NG asks.

"Simple," Reminisce laughs, "The Magic Memory."

Reminisce pulls a Memory labelled "Magic" out of his pocket and taps it ("MAGIC!").

"Kamen Rider...Wizard...," NG mutters.

"I hid his power from you," Reminisce laughs, "My ace in the hole."

Reminisce summons his real Driver, removing the Xtreme Memory from the Maximum Drive slot and the Traveller Memory. He inserts the Magic Memory and pushes the two sections apart.

"KAMEN RIDER! MAGIC!" his Driver calls as his Reminisce Driver is replaced by the Kamen Rider Wizard Driver, with the Fire form ring on his left hand and the Driver On ring on his right. He adjusts the Driver to accept his Fire ring.

"SHABADOOIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN! SHABADOOIE TOUCH TO HENSHIN!" his Driver sings.

"Henshin," Reminisce laughs as he places his hand in front of his Driver.

"FLAME, PLEASE!" his Driver calls as he summons a glyph with a red color and it travels over his body, turning him into Kamen Rider Wizard. His Driver calls, "Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! (Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!)" His armor flashes in the light as his henshin completes.

"This is bad," NG mutters to himself. "Another element-user like me."


End file.
